Evening Star
by Serori
Summary: Reala is sent to the waking world by Wizeman, but his little escapade turns bad and he is forced to return ahead of schedule. But who is this new nightmaren that Wizeman wants to replace Nights with? Chapter 9 is up! Please RR. COMPLETE!
1. Evening Star

Disclaimer: Nights does not belong to me nor do any of the others from the comic/game. Tara is mine and that's pronounced (Tar-a) not like (Terra) big difference. Well enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a dark and stormy evening in the Nightmare region. Dark clouds swirled up in the sky and threatened to unleash its rain onto the people that lived there. The oncoming storm had no effect on the figure at the window of stone, as he peered out of it. The room he was in was a large ill- lit chamber within a gigantic fortress. Wizeman was fuming as he watched his pathetic army return from yet another lost battle with the rebels. It puzzled him as to why Nights always seemed to have the upper hand no matter how good he trained his soldiers. Why couldn't Nights be a good Maren and just DIE! It would save him a lot less time to take over the dream world without the traitor around to meddle in his plans. Wizeman needed to strengthen his army. He needed more Ideya shards, one for each soldier. If each of his soldiers had an Ideya their strength would increase undoubtedly. He turned away from the window and spotted a Shleep passing by. "You there!" the Shleep stopped immediately.  
  
"Yes Lord Wizeman?" the Shleep cowered from Wizemans' evil form.  
  
"Go off and fetch Reala for me!"  
  
"Yes Lord Wizeman." The Shleep bowed quickly before he left. He could see that Wizeman wasn't in a good mood. And the Shleep didn't want to be the target of his frustrations. He slid down many halls and corridors before finally coming to the chamber door of the Nightmare General and knocked hard.  
  
"What?" was Reala's annoyed reply.  
  
"Lord Wizeman wishes to see you right away." Realas' incoherent mumbling could be heard coming toward the door. The Shleep made it his priority to get as far away from it as possible. So Reala couldn't hurt him when he emerged from his chamber. Reala came out and flew toward Wizemans' throne room. He entered and bowed in respect.  
  
"You wanted to see me Wizeman?"  
  
"Yes!" Wizeman's voice bellowed. "I have a mission for you Reala."  
  
"What kind of mission?" Reala asked as if he weren't really interested.  
  
"I want you to go to the waking world and collect Ideya shards for me." Reala sighed, 'more work'. He had just returned from battle and now he had to go look for Ideya in the waking world. "And when you return in 3 days you better have a load of them for me."  
  
"Yes Wizeman." Reala bowed again and waited for Wizeman to open the portal to the waking world. He hated taking orders from him. Someday he would control the nightmare army. He may have been the General but Wizeman called all the shots. Wizeman waved one of his mighty hands and a portal formed in front of Reala. He didn't hesitate to pass through it.  
  
He found himself in a dark alley surrounded on both sides by two tall brick buildings. Wizeman couldn't afford to send him to Twin Seeds. Nights would find out he was there. Bigger cities had more people anyway. More people meant more dreamers. More dreamers meant more Ideya. More Ideya meant he wouldn't have much trouble getting the big load Wizeman wanted. Reala began by morphing into his human form that Wizeman had given him so he wouldn't scare away his prey. He could walk among them and steal their shards as they walked by and they wouldn't even know it.  
  
He went to work taking the Ideya from the homeless folk that bugged him for some spare change. Just from them he was getting quite a collection of Green, Yellow, and Blue Ideya. No Reds yet, red Ideya were extremely rare and just happened to be the most powerful. The first day had been productive, he had around 200 Ideya now. Around the second day of hunting he was back in an alley waiting for more prey. Then he spotted someone enter the alley he was in. He crept into the shadows and out of sight. It was a female human. He could tell from the outline of her figure. She ran to a door and tried to open it, it wouldn't open. She ran to a door and tried to open it, it wouldn't open. She tried to jump to the fire escape ladder but couldn't reach it. So she slouched behind a Dumpster. Soon after four male humans came into the alley. He noticed her stiffen and hold her breath. She must have been running away from these guys. This could be his chance to score more Ideya and have some fun of his own with her. They entered the alley knocking over trashcans and shifting through piles of bagged garbage. One guy came around the Dumpster and grabbed her. She struggled and punched at him but he grabbed both her arms. She yelled loudly at him. He drug her out from behind the Dumpster and back to the other three.  
  
"Whatsa matter baby? We just want to have some fun whicha that's all," one said. 'These guys will be no problem for me' Reala thought. The guys surrounded her and she backed up against the brick wall. The men chuckled and laughed as they drew closer to her. It was when one laid his hand on her did Reala step out of the shadows.  
  
"Shouldn't you boys be running along home to you mommies?" They all turned to face him. They saw the tall handsome man with long silky jet-black hair gazing at them with cold pale blue eyes. They noticed he was well built, noting his muscles bulging from under his light jacket. One pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.  
  
"Just keep walking pretty boy." Reala grinned.  
  
"Now why would I do that, she obviously doesn't want to be around any of you." The one with the gun fired a warning shot at his feet. Reala didn't move a muscle and licked his lips. "Fine have it your way, I'm not complaining." He ran forward at the guy with surprising speed that the guy didn't have time to blink. Reala grabbed the arm of the man, twisted it and pulled it back until there was a loud snap. The man yelled and dropped the gun and then held his arm.  
  
"You bastard! You broke my arm!"  
  
"Duh." Reala replied. Humans were so slow and weak it was pathetic. He then punched the man across the face. He went flying across the alley. Reala held out his hand and made the blue Ideya appear out of the humans' body and fly to him. Reala held out his hand and made the blue Ideya appear out of the humans' body and fly to him. He made it vanish to join the rest of his collection before attacking the next guy. Two of them ran at him, one had a lead pipe in his hands and the other had a chain. They tried to attack but he countered both to of them at the same time, knocked them both into each other, and then stole their Ideyas as well. Reala looked around for the other one. He was no where to be seen. He must of run away like a coward. He then turned toward the girl. "Are you alright?" He said in a soft and sweet voice and extended a hand to her.  
  
"Yes. thank you." she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
"What is a beautiful lady like yourself doing out here at this time of night?" She almost melted at the word. He thought she was beautiful.  
  
"I'm sorta embarrassed to say, I missed the bus so I had to walk home from work." She was even more embarrassed that she was still in her waitress clothes. She couldn't believe such a hunk rescued her. This kind of stuff she thought only happened in the movies. She sheepishly looked down at his hands. 'No ring! He isn't married! But is he single?' she thought to herself.  
  
"By the way my name is Reala." his name echoed in her mind over and over again.  
  
"Tara." she looked into his pale blue eyes. She still couldn't believe her luck. Reala checked her out to make sure she wasn't injured at all. She had a great looking body with green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He had her right where he wanted her.  
  
"Maybe we could go out sometime for dinner perhaps." Her face became quite red. She was putty in his hand.  
  
"Sure. that would be great." She was pulled out of her Daydream of him and her on a date by the sound of gunshots. She looked up at Reala who had a strange expression on his face. He turned around and Tara was horrified to see that he had been shot several times in the back. Reala lost control of himself at that point and was ready to kill the one that had shot him. It was the guy he had thought ran away. He pointed the gun at Reala and fired again until the gun was out of bullets. Reala sank down to the ground in pain. He may have been strong but even he wasn't invincible.  
  
The man was trying to reload the gun. Tara saw this, and there was no way he was going to get the chance. She had had enough of these guys. Reala had saved her life out of the goodness of his heart and now they endangered his life. She picked up the piece of lead pipe the one guy had earlier and ran at him like a bat out of hell. He wasn't prepared for her to come at him; he didn't even expect it. First she hit the gun out of his hand and then smacked him across the face with it. Finishing with a few hits to his fallen form on the back. When satisfied she threw the pipe at him and returned to Reala. He coughed and she saw blood come from his mouth. Tara became terrified he was bleeding internally. She had to stop the bleeding but he had been shot so many times. She was surprised he wasn't dead already. Though she was happy he wasn't. She needed to get him some help but if she left him that guy might come to and kill him. Reala was to disorient from loss of blood to realize that Wizeman had sent a portal to retrieve him. He didn't need him dying because it took too much energy to bring him back to life.  
  
Then rain clouds began to gather and thunder was heard in the sky along with flashes of lightning; a storm was brewing. Tara kneeled down to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Reala we have to get you to a hospital. Hold on. Don't die please." she tried to nudge him but he wouldn't move. That's when the rain began to come down hard. Reala looked up into the dark cloudy sky. He finally noticed it was coming for him. It was as if he was looking right threw her, as if she wasn't there at all. Tara held him close to her as tears began to fall from her eyes. She knew he must have been on the edge of death. What happened next she could not explain for the life of her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw it a blue bolt of lightning fly down from the sky straight at them. It hit them and only lasted seconds before returning to the sky. And the both of them were gone. Even more strangely the storm cleared up right after that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Tara groaned as she awoke on a solid polished obsidian floor. She placed a hand on her throbbing head as she blinked a few times. Lifting her head and looking from left to right she spotted Reala on the floor a few feet away. Next to him was a really big thing with a cape wrapped around his body, and three diamond-shaped jewels on the clasp. He had a helm over half his face with jagged spikes coming out of the top. The thing that freaked her out the most was his hands, he had like six of them and they were all just flouting in the air all by themselves, no arms attached. And each one had a giant eye in the palm. One of the hands was over Reala with some kind of light coming from it flowing into his body. She stood up and continued the watch scared to say anything but had to.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" Her voice asked shakily. One of the hands flouted over to her and looked her over before he spoke.  
  
"I am healing his body." Wizeman's voice boomed. "Don't be fooled by him girl. He only saved you to steal your Ideya. The only reason your not dead is because you kept him alive long enough so I could get him back here. Besides, I have a feeling you could be of some use to me."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Wizeman the Wicked, Lord of Nightmares, Ruler of this castle." Tara gulped when he put emphasis in the words wicked and nightmare.  
  
"Just let me go home! I can do nothing for you! And I will do nothing for you!" Tara said boldly. The hand swiftly smacked her down to the cold hard floor. She yelped as pain filled the area's she had landed on.  
  
"I am the one that gives the orders around here human. If you haven't noticed you are in MY world now. Humans aren't liked very much around here, so if you want to live you better start wanting to do something for me." Tara's head was spinning from the blow. She felt herself being picked up. "Now what will we do with you. Hmmm. Ah yes I have just the thing. you will be the replacement for Nights, Reala's brother. He 'left' the position."  
  
"I thought you said humans weren't liked very much around here. How do you expect me to work for you if I'm being threatened." Tara retorted coldly.  
  
"Because when you begin to work for me you will no longer be human." Tara's eyes widened. She was carried past Reala's unconscious form. He looked totally different. He was now dressed in a skin-tight really light blue almost white suit with three diamond-shapes on the chest. Black and red boots and a red vest with black trimming and red buttons. He had on his lower arms large round shields and black gloves with yellow fingers that had razor sharp claws on each one. His face looked that of an evil mime with no nose. She saw a few bronze pieces on the floor around him. They must have been the bullets. She found it hard to believe that Reala wasn't human. She wondered if he was ever human before Wizeman got a hold of him. His other five hands surrounded her and the one that held her let go. She didn't fall though; she was suspended in mid-air. Four of the hands were around her, one was above her and the other was below her.  
  
"What are you doing?" her voice was trembling with fear.  
  
"You will find out soon enough." she noticed the eyes on the hands begin to glow brighter and brighter. Until each released a surge of energy, all directed at her. She yelled out as they struck her. Soon her cries died out and her entire body was engulfed by light.  
  
Reala awoke slowly and sat up. He was back in the castle. Last thing he remembered was, wanting to rip the head off that human that shot him and an angelic voice calling to him when he was engulfed in darkness. He spotted Wizeman out of the corner of his eye. His hands were in a circular formation and there was a bright light in the center of them. Reala wondered what he was up to.  
  
He stood up off of the floor and dusted himself off. Reala walked over to Wizeman to see what he was doing and to give him the Ideya he had collected. Wizemans' hands broke away and the light dissipated to reveal a body. It fell into the hand below it. Reala felt a spire of curiosity within himself. He saw the body stir and sit up in Wizemans hand.  
  
"I am Wizeman, your Lord and Master. You will obey only me." The person looked a bit confused but acknowledged with a nod. "From now on you shall be known as Eve." Wizeman chose that name because of the fact she had originated from the waking world and the evening was the time when there were the most dreamers about. "This is Reala, he will be the one who will train you." Reala was about to protest to that but when Wizeman set her down on the floor Reala found that it was a she. Her jester hat was long like his but it was purple and black. Her suit was purple also but her vest was red and trimmed with black. Also like his. Her boots were solid black with a strip of yellow going over the top of each foot. She looked like a mix between himself and Nights. If she was he hoped she didn't have Nights' personality. "She will be taking over the position your brother gave up." Their eyes met, she had shining green eyes. Her eyes looked familiar to him for some reason. Reala's eyes trailed off and looked back up at Wizeman.  
  
"Here's your Ideyas Wizeman." Reala made all of the Ideya he had collected appear. Wizeman looked pleased. He leaned in close to Reala.  
  
"She's your responsibility from now on. If anything happens to her it'll be your neck." Wizeman straightened up. "You may go now." He said while counting his Ideya.  
  
"Come on." Reala grouched as he glided to the great doorway. He wondered why she was so important. Eve followed right behind him. He first showed her around the castle. She didn't ask many questions. Reala didn't mind he hated being asked questions. Especially ones he didn't know the answers to. Other than that she was quiet and just looked around and nodded when he told her things. They went down to the Dinning Hall. Nightmaren were seated at many different tables conversing to one another. It was more like a school cafeteria. Reala realized he had forgotten to grab his jester hat when he was showing her the chamber section. You weren't allowed to go in without your hat. Because most Maren had such long hair and it would get in others food and nobody liked to find hair in their food. Even Reala had to abide by the rules. "Wait here. I have to go get my hat." He grumbled and glided away.  
  
Eve waited and looked around at all the Nightmaren. There were a lot of them in the Dinning hall, both young and old. And there were many different types. There were normal Maren like her, and Cat Maren, and Hollows. She was surprised at the amount of young Maren there were. She saw many children running or flying around and females holding little babies. She saw a couple of Nightmaren close by. One a male he was talking to the other a female. She couldn't hear what they were saying but the female rolled her eyes at him and glided away. The male looked somewhat disappointed but the look quickly faded when he noticed Eves gaze. He grinned and slid over to her. He was a tall Maren with a yellow suit and jester hat, an orange vest and boots.  
  
"Hey there, I haven't seen you around here. You new?" he asked. Eve looked up at him, her expression blank.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My names Chales, what's yours?" he hoped to get more than one word out of her this time.  
  
"Eve." Well don't put your hopes too high.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He tried to sound cheery and took her hand and kissed it gently. Eve raised a brow at him. "So Eve how about you and me have lunch if you haven't already eaten that is."  
  
"No I haven't." Chales felt a ping of happiness. "I am waiting for someone." the ping vanished. Eve heard him grumbling from down the hall. "Here he comes now." Chales looked, the only one coming into the dinning hall was General Reala.  
  
"You're waiting for Reala?" Chales asked. Eve nodded. "Well uh I have to go now, have a nice day." he slid off in the other direction. Reala glided up to her a few seconds later.  
  
"Any problems?" Reala asked adjusting his jester hat.  
  
"No." Eve grinned a bit. Reala wondered what the grin was about but shrugged it off.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Yes." They flew off toward buffet. After that rumors began going around saying Reala had a thing going with this new girl. When Jackle heard about it, he had to see if it was true or not. He was one of those Maren who had to see it to believe it. He was Wizeman's Master Mage. He had an enchanted cloak that made his body vanish. All that could be seen were his gloves and low boots. His enchanted hat made his head vanish; the only things visible were his eyes and mouth. He was also one who didn't have a serious bone in his body, well except for when he had to go see Wizeman, or was in battle. He found them in the storage loft. It was used to store dry food like flour, grain, and oats. But most Maren used the space to practice with their swords. They used some old dull swords to start with. Jackle sat up in the hayloft above them and watched silently. He had nothing better to do anyway.  
  
"Alright lets start." Reala said sounding bored. "I'm just letting you know now I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a female."  
  
"I don't expect you to." He handed her the sword and then turned to grab one for himself. She took it and nearly dropped it due to the sheer weight of it. "What's this thing made out of titanium?" She said trying to stand with it, not realizing that the metal wasn't of nightmare but the waking world.  
  
"Tiwhata?" Reala turned back to her and looked down to see her struggling to pick up the sword. Jackle tried not to burst out laughing when the master mage heard Reala laugh at her. Jackle had never in his life heard Reala laugh like that. This laugh had a sort of a happy quality to it, not like his normal laughs had; they sounded more cruel and evil. It was almost as if he were enjoying himself.  
  
"Never mind." She finally was standing up straight. well straighter than she had been. She got the sword up in the air with some effort and went into a fighting stance. They began to exchange blows. Reala was impressed that she managed to block most of his attacks. That fact that she was a rookie made it even more impressive. Jackle watched with great interest. They continued for a good half-hour. By then she had no trouble at all holding up the sword. She was a very quick learner.  
  
"Okay enough of that." He put the swords away and turned back to her. "How about some hand to hand combat." 'Oooooooo' Jackle thought to himself. 'This should be good' When they began Jackle noted that she was quite strong for a female. She could hold her own against Reala. Reala was the strongest Nightmaren in Nightmare, well besides Wizeman, but he didn't count because nobody knew exactly what he was. They continued for a while until someone was thrown down to the floor. Jackle peeked through a knothole to see who it had been. Eve sat up and looked up at Reala. "Pretty good for your first try."  
  
Jackle thought to himself 'There has to be something going on between them that would be the only reason he be so nice to her. He's never nice to anyone. Especially me.' Reala heard a creek above them and a piece of hay fell from the loft. He watched it intently as it landed softly on the wood floor. Someone was up there watching them. He intended to find out who it was. He flew up to it and found Jackle with his face pressed against the wood. "What are you doing." Jackle jumped up.  
  
"Nothing." Reala wasn't convinced. Eve flew up next to him.  
  
"Who is this?" Eve asked eyeing him curiously.  
  
"Just Jackle, Nightmares biggest snoop." Reala crossed his arms glared down at the mage.  
  
"I am not!" Jackle fumed glaring back up at him.  
  
"Are too." Eve could tell that an argument was brewing and thought she should interrupt before it got out of hand.  
  
"Reala can you show me where my chamber is?" She wanted to move onto another subject. Besides it was late and she was ready to sleep after all that training they had just done.  
  
"Oh yeah. Lets go then." Reala turned and glided out, Eve followed behind him glancing back for a moment at Jackle. He followed her but not to closely. He tried to brush the hay off his cloak before he went back into public. Reala guided her to the 'Chamber Keepers' chamber. Eve knocked on the door. A snobby little Hollow answered.  
  
"Can I help you.?" he asked eyeing her intently.  
  
"Yeah I'm new here and I need a chamber to stay in." the Hollow grabbed a clipboard and looked it over.  
  
"The best I can get you is a small place in section T, room B-19." Reala listened in. Section T was a servant section. It was not a place for a high elite Maren such as her. He walked into sight startling the Hollow a bit. "OH! General Reala sir, how nice of you to stop by, Anything I can do for you? Chamber looking okay? Anything that needs to be fixed?"  
  
"Well you can start by finding a better chamber for her. This is General Eve. So make it in Section A." Reala peered down at the little Hollow waiting for his response.  
  
"Yes of course sir! Section A room A-2. That's the only one available right now." It used to be Nights' room but the Hollow wasn't about to say that in front of him, unless he had a death wish. He knew how much Reala loathed Nights for betraying him and Nightmare. Reala turned and walked away.  
  
"Um thanks." Eve waved to the shaken Hollow and then followed after Reala quickly. He was very direct in what he wanted that was for sure. And she noticed how afraid everyone she saw was of him. She wasn't though. He had been everything but mean to her.  
  
"You know Eve, don't be afraid to use authority on those pea-brains. If you don't they'll walk all over you. We're the bosses around here not them. They serve us. Not the other way around."  
  
"Kay got it, we're superior." They were silent until they reached Section A.  
  
"Here's your chamber. If you need anything I'll be across the hall." Reala opened the door to his chamber A-1.  
  
"Okay." Eve proceeded into her new chamber. It was a big place. Furnished in white. She spent a little time exploring the chamber. There was a living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. She thought a nice warm bath would be good to soothe her aching muscles. She examined the bathroom for a while before she figured out how to work it. She didn't really feel comfortable asking someone how to work the bathtub. She figured that pumps sucked warm water from Hot Springs located below the castle and filtered it before it poured into the tub. The water came out clean and clear. Once filled she undressed removing her hat as well and hung her clothes on a rack on the wall. Eve dipped her foot in first and the water felt perfect. So she climbed into the tub and submerged her body from her shoulders down. She found an assortment of bath oils on a shelf beside the tub. The bath had done its job in relaxing her enough for sleep. She levitated out of the water allowing it to drip off of her sleek body. She grabbed a towel from another rack and used it to dry herself.  
  
Eve flew with the towel wrapped around her into the bedroom and found a nightgown had been left there for her, folded neatly on the bed. She removed the towel and replaced it with the nightgown. She found a brush on a vanity beside her bed. She stared into the vanity mirror. Her hair went down a few inches past her shoulder blades when wet and it was sandy blonde. It turned black about an inch from the bottom. Over both eyes were two black jagged stripes that went from a quarter inch above her eyebrows down to the middle of her cheeks. On her forehead she noticed she had an upside-down black crescent mark. No one had noticed it due to the fact it was hidden under her jester hat. This was the first time she had seen herself ever. She looked like a normal Nightmaren female. But something felt different about her. She couldn't quite place what it was. Well whatever it was she would find out sooner or later. She turned to the bed and folded the covers back and climbed in. The sheets were white silk and the mattress was soft and comfortable. The pillows were stuffed with feathers; she didn't find it hard to fall asleep. 


	2. Evening Star Ch 2

Disclaimer: Nights does not belong to me nor do any of the others from the comic/game. Eve is mine  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning she awoke rested and refreshed. She got up and dressed herself and left her chamber. She went across the hall and knocked on Reala's door to see if he would like to join her for breakfast. There was no reply, so she waited for a few minutes. It was clear he wasn't going to open up so she decided to go alone. She got lost a few times but eventually found her way there. When she reached the dinning hall she noticed it was very empty. Maybe it was because it was early. She didn't know. Eve went up and got some of the steaming food and sat down at an empty table. Jackle just sort of popped up out of nowhere. "Where'd you come from?" Eve asked.  
  
"Oh just the Mystic Forest, I was a bit hungry and the food they make there is sooo nasty. It's gruel the most disgusting food there is, well you can't even call it food it doesn't even taste like food. Teleportation spells are quite handy." The mage went on and grabbed a few things to eat and joined her at the table. "So what's going on between you and Reala hmm?" She looked up at him a bit confused by the question.  
  
"What do you mean? He's my instructor nothing more than that."  
  
"Okay question two, what's so special about you that Wizeman would make you Nights' replacement?"  
  
"Before I answer your question answer mine, who this Nights guy is first." Jackle looked at her oddly.  
  
"You don't know who Nights is?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"If I knew why would I ask?" Jackle shrugged.  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"Tell me then."  
  
"Okay okay sheesh." He took a few bites of his breakfast before he began. "It goes like this. Nights' used to work for Wizeman. But a Century ago when Wizeman was about to take over the Dream World and the Waking World, Nights stole the red Ideya Wizeman needed to do so. Nights tried to send them back to the waking world by pushing them through the sphere. Which only opens once every hundred years. One broke in half and part of it fused itself to Nights the other half and the whole one were thrown into the waking world. For his treachery Wizeman locked him and Reala (for failing to retrieve them) away in the place between the Dream World and the Waking World the Ideya palace. Until a 100 years later a couple of Dreamers released Nights and another Reala. Wizeman tried to have us steal their red Ideya, we didn't get them though. And When Nights came back to the Dream World he created the Rebellion. To keep Nightmare from taking over."  
  
"That's a long time to be imprisoned." Eve said sympathetically.  
  
"I'm just glad it wasn't me." Jackle ate the rest of his breakfast. "So Eve." puts a hand on her shoulder and pulls her closer. "If there isn't anything going on between you and Reala, you think maybe we could."  
  
"Don't put your hopes too high." Eve took her hand and removed Jackles' gloved hand from her shoulder. Jackle felt utterly rejected but recovered quickly. He was used to it by now.  
  
"Well I should get back to the camp before Reala knows I'm gone." He snickered to himself before chanting the Teleportation spell and vanished back to where ever he had been. So that's why Reala didn't answer his Chamber door. He was at a battle in the Mystic Forest. He probably left very early in the morning and wouldn't be back for a few days. The castle seemed empty; most of the Maren were off fighting. There were only a few females and young children that weren't old enough to fight. That was a Nightmare rule once a child reached a certain age they had to fight for Nightmare whether they liked it or not. It was up to their fathers to train them until that day came. The mothers only got time with the children when they were infants, or their fathers were away, or dead. Then it was up to the mother to train them properly or they would surely die in battle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The days flew by like clockwork and Reala and the troops returned. They went back to training together to work up her skills. By the end of six months Reala had taught her mostly every little trick and detail that he knew about fighting. She was a very good student. She had gained a reputation as a dueler. Male Maren were eager to see why Wizeman choose a female to be the second General of Nightmare. They found out the hard way. She didn't kill them just humiliated them in front of a crowd. She was much more lenient on them than what Reala would have been if someone wanted to challenge him. If he had fought them they would be dead or in the infirmary.  
  
After she had her fun, she went to her chamber to rest for a while before she went to one of the few remaining training sessions with Reala. By now she knew her way around the castle pretty well. She approached her Chamber door and went in. It was kind of cold in the chamber she started a fire in the fireplace to warm things up a bit. Eve walked into the bedroom and a surprised awaited her there. There atop the blankets on the bed lay a silver sword. She picked up the sword and swung it around a couple times before examining it. The blade had symbols engraved in it. The hilt had two red gems on either side of it and on the bottom. It felt like it was made especially for her. She spotted a little note on the bed as well. She picked it up and read it. It said.  
  
I thought you might need this. So I had it made for you. Hope you appreciate it. Reala  
  
She smiled to herself. She did appreciate it a whole lot. In fact she loved it. It was the first gift anyone had given her and she found herself blushing. She quickly straightened up and replaced her blank expression. She found the holster sitting close by. It was beautiful hard leather. She holstered the sword and set it beside the bed and lay down to take a quick nap. Her sleep seemed short lived as a loud knock woke her from slumber. She got up from bed and flew to the door. She opened it slowly and jumped back when she saw who the visitor was. A human female dreamer with long sandy blonde hair green eyes. "Who are you?" Eve demanded. The girl said nothing but wandered in and closed the chamber door. She placed a finger in the middle of her forehead. Eve raised a brow, she didn't know what the girl was doing. Did she talk at all or did she choose not to? "What are you doing?" she patted the spot with her finger a few times hoping the Nightmaren would get a clue. Eve still had no idea what she was trying to get across to her.  
  
The girl pointed to the mirror that was placed above the mantle of the fireplace. Eve looked and saw her reflection. She looked back at the girl she pointed to her forehead again. Eve looked back and realized what the girl meant. She meant the upside-down black crescent mark on her forehead. But what was so significant about it? She looked back at the human, she nodded as if saying to Eve that she was correct about the assumption of the crescent mark. The girl then turned her head to the chamber door. Eve looked at it and then. She was woken abruptly upon hearing three loud knocks on her door. She was floating there in the same spot she had been while the girl was there. She looked around for the girl but she was gone. Had that been a dream. No impossible, Nightmaren didn't have dreams, they lived in the dream world. But if it wasn't a dream was it some kind of vision. She heard three more knocks. They sounded more impatient this time. She flew to the door and opened it. On the other side was Reala.  
  
"You're late." Eve eyes widened a bit. She must have over slept.  
  
"I'm sorry. I took a nap I thought I would be awake before now." Reala watched her, this was one of the few occasions he had seen her with her hat off. He had never seen hair that split into two different colors. Eve went back to fetch her hat. She went back to the bedroom to grab it and remembered her new sword and strapped it around her waist. She came out with her hat in hand. Reala decided to ask.  
  
"Why don't you not wear your hat today, you look nice without it." Eves' face turned a bit red. She had never received such a complement from Reala. In fact she was the first ever to receive a complement from him. She did wear her hat all the time. Not wearing it would be a nice change. So she set it down on a chair.  
  
"Alright, why not. oh and thanks for the sword." Reala looked down at it.  
  
"No problem, you needed one anyway." Eve smiled. They left toward the storage loft to do a bit of practicing. They were practicing blocking and maneuvering. After a few hours of this they sat up in the hayloft and rested. Reala looked over at her. She smiled warmly at him. She was content to just sit there with him. Many said he was a conniving jerk who only cared about number one. She didn't believe that though. She saw a side to him that no one else knew existed. She knew nothing of this cold-hearted killing machine. All she knew was the soft, gentle, and caring Reala. She loved to be with him. Reala gave her a sense of security.  
  
Reala kept looking at her, he couldn't stop himself. There was something about her that made him want to be around her all the time. Reala had been with many females but none of them had affected him the way she did. Even though she was a tough Nightmare General she had a soft and innocent side which brought out the best in any grump she met. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. The gap between them was closing swiftly. In that moment everything between them changed. When their lips met Reala thought she would pull away in disgust or something. But she didn't, she welcomed the kiss. As the long buried feelings for him rushed out. A few seconds later the door to the storage loft opened and Jackle walked in.  
  
"Hey Reala, Eve, are you guys in here?" their bliss ended upon hearing his voice. Reala was gonna kick Jackles' ass for interrupting them. He glided down to him.  
  
"What do you want now?" he growled.  
  
"Wizeman wanted to see you two sheesh." He then flew out the door. Eve flew down and looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Guess we should go then..." They walked out together and off toward Wizemans' throne room. Wizeman was pacing waiting for them to come, when the large door to his throne room opened. Reala and Eve both glided in.  
  
"You wanted to see us..." Wizeman turned to the two of them.  
  
"My spies tell me that Rebels are gathering in Spring Valley. I want to you take the troops there and attack them." Reala nodded. "Oh and be sure to take Eve with you. It's about time she experienced a battle. I expect her training is completed?" Reala nodded.  
  
"When do we leave?" Reala asked.  
  
"As soon as possible..." They nodded and bowed, then left the throne room. They glided down the hall.  
  
"Don't worry I'll watch over you." Eve smiled, he seemed to be able to sense her nervousness. Reala stopped in front of a chamber door down the hall from theirs and pounded on it hard. Jackle opened his door up to see Reala standing on the other side.  
  
"What now? Can't you see I'm busy." He said annoyed with a spell book in his hand. He didn't have his hat on this time. Eve had never seen him with it off before. His face resembled that of a normal Maren. His hair was blonde and had many lengths in it. It wasn't very long just about as long as her hair but only came just below his shoulders.  
  
"Shut up and summon the troops, and then get your ass outside." Jackle grumbled something about not being everybody's messenger boy and went back into his chamber. Reala went to his Chamber to get his jester hat. Eve did the same since her chamber was right next to his. Reala strapped his sword holster around his waist. He came out and waited for Eve to emerge from her chamber. When she did they went to the castle gate where the troops were gathering. Once they were all gathered Reala told them where they were going and what they were going to do. Then they flew away from the castle toward their destination. When they entered Spring Valley he sent scouts ahead to make sure they weren't going to be ambushed. The rebels always loved to get the drop on them. This time, if they did they would be in for a lot more then they bargained for. Now they would have to deal with him and Eve. He knew she was going to do a fine job when the fight began.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve had never seen such a beautiful place before. It was all green and full of life. There were windmills flouting up in the air on small chunks of earth. It was breathtaking. To bad soon a battle would take place here. Blood and bodies would soon be littered all over the ground. Spring Valley had seen it many times before. It cried when each battle began. This time would be no different. Dark rain clouds began to gather up in the sky. Then she spotted one of Reala's scouts' approach them. The scout whispered something to Reala and then flew off again. Reala grinned evilly, a grin Eve had never seen him wear before. "It won't be long now. Their camp is only a little ways from here." And sure enough a little ways further they spotted it. The rebels had been trying to take control of Spring Valley. Then they heard the rebels had spotted them coming.  
  
Reala could hear the panic in their cries. Nights obviously wasn't there this time. "Attack!" Reala yelled at the top of his lungs as he drew his sword and lunged forward. Eve drew her sword and followed after him. Then the horde of Nightmare flew forward after them at high speeds straight at the enemy. The rebels prepared themselves to defend their camp and hopefully take control of Spring Valley. Both sides crashed into one another becoming a bloody mob. The rain began to fall hard onto them. Eve slashed, stabbed, punched, and kicked rebels left and right. Any one who approached her got a hard or fatal blow. In only a matter of hours the battle was over. And Nightmare stood triumphant for the first time ever as the few remaining rebels that were alive and that could still walk ran away expeditiously. Reala had the soldier's turn the rebels' camp into a place to put their wounded. After they got the wounded soldiers patched up the headed back to the castle and burned the small camp.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wizeman was quite pleased upon their return. At first he had thought they had been defeated again. But when word got to him saying they won. He was more than ecstatic about it. After everything got a little quieter, everyone got to return to get much deserved rest. Reala couldn't sleep though. All he could think about was Eve. He pictured she was in his arms. When he looked into Eve's eyes, he knew the reason why he was alive. And for the first time ever he truly loved someone. He got out of bed and put on his pants and went to his door. When he opened it he was surprised to find Eve on the other side of it. She was just about to knock on the door. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I couldn't sleep," she said sheepishly.  
  
"I couldn't either. Want to come in?" she nodded. And Reala stepped aside for her to enter.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you. Or about before we left for the battle."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just need to know, did you mean it? Do you really love me Reala? Or were you leading me on?" Reala was surprised that she asked so bluntly. He glided up to her and caressed her cheek.  
  
"I would never lead you on. Ever since I met you Eve, my life seems to have a meaning to it now. I know the reason why I am alive. And it will always be to love and protect you." He wasn't used to being so sappy but he didn't care right now. All that mattered was letting her know how he felt about her, how he would always feel about her. Eve wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I love you Reala." She rested her head on his muscular chest. He put his arms around her and held her close to him, just like he had pictured in his mind.  
  
"I love you too Eve." He kissed her gently and she kissed back. They unconsciously glided to his bedroom where their kiss became more intense. Their clothing was pulled off and discarded wherever it was thrown. And the once neat bed was now a mess with their bodies entwined with one another. After a few hours of love making they laid together under the covers of his bed. Eve was now asleep beside him. Reala looked down at her. He couldn't remember a time when he felt more at peace. He knew that Wizeman would forbid their love, say it would be ridiculous for the generals of the Nightmare army to be involved with one another. They would just have to keep quiet about being lovers, but he knew someone would surely see their fondness for one another. But they would take care of that when it occurred. Until then they would act as if nothing was going on.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The days went on and the battles kept coming. Eve became quite good with her sword. She gained the name "Black Rose" from the Nightmare flower of death. It grew in the Mystic Forest and Nightmaren rarely picked them. Unlike roses from the Waking world the black roses' thorns were filled with deadly poison. If pricked by one you would die only minutes later. The petals of the black rose were used to make an exquisite wine. But only those who knew what they were doing would dare to harvest the flowers. So the name fit her well, Beautiful. yet deadly. She became known quite well among the rebels in just a short amount of time. Then they were told that some of their scouts in Stick Canyon were facing some rebel resistance and needed backup. Usually situations like this led to the bigger battles that lasted twice as long as the normal ones. Once they had enough soldiers they left for Stick Canyon.  
  
The battle in Stick Canyon was fierce. The brutality was unspeakably bloody. It started out small and then grew large and out of control. Neither side knew who was winning. Reala kept a close eye on Eve even when he was fighting off his brother. This was her first big battle, and there were many top notch Rebel fighters here. He would have to postpone his fight with Nights if she got into anything she couldn't handle. Nights noticed him glance away from time to time. That wasn't like Reala to look away when fighting him. His eyes were normally locked onto his opponent in a deadly glare.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve swung left and right slashing and cutting any rebel that came to close. She fought off rebel after rebel, wounding and killing them. Her next opponent she would find to be a lot harder than any other Maren she had faced yet. His name was Ebony; he was one of Nights' top fighters. He dressed in a black suit, with a black vest, black boots, and a black hat. He had thick auburn eyebrows, and silver eyes. He attacked first making her defend herself. She was doing well deflecting his blows. He would find an opening; he just had to be patient. She couldn't keep this up forever. She kept deflecting his blows and then began to meet them head on. She tried to drive him back but he would not be pushed back.  
  
Everything seemed to be going fine until Ebony put more force into his swing. When he hit, Eve was caught off guard and her sword was knocked from her hands and fell into the canyon below landing blade first on a small ledge. Ebony grinned at her and Eve narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't need a sword to fight. He lunged at her and she flew back to dodge it. She continued doing this so she could find an opening to attack. He wasn't letting her find one very easily. She had to be very careful one wrong move and he would hit his target. Eve continued avoiding his attacks flying deeper into the canyon. The sword was getting closer to her and if need be she would grab it up. His next swing came a little to close and nicked her face. A tear of blood ran down her cheek. Ebony grinned even more. "It seems that the Black Rose isn't as deadly as they say." amusement poured from his voice.  
  
"Just you wait." Eve found her opening and lunged at him while he had his laugh. She pushed Ebony back and he was slammed into the canyon wall. He recovered quickly as if he hadn't hit the wall at all. He balled his hands together and hit her in the middle of her back. She let go of him and fell hard onto a ledge. Ebony flew down ready to finish her off but Eve rolled aside in time to avoid his blade. She then flew at him a second time while his back was turned. She tackled him against the wall once again but this time harder and made him loose grip of his sword. Eve let go immediately to avoid being punched in the back again. Instead she got punched in the face. She hit the other side of the canyon wall, knocking her breath out of her. He was swift and nothing she did to him seemed to faze him at all. 


	3. Evening Star Ch 3

Disclaimer: Nights and gang does not belong to me. Eve and Meth do belong to me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reala's eyes darted off to where he had last seen her. She wasn't there. He looked around the area a few times before spotting her in the canyon. He saw the Nightmaren she was fighting; he witnessed him punching her a few times. Reala felt rage build up inside of him. When he was about ready to bolt down there Nights attacked him making him have to fight him off again. Reala took his newly built up rage out on him. Their swords continued to clash and spark as they collided.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ebony threw her against the wall. Eve cried out in pain as her body was slammed against the hard merciless rock again and again. He wasn't letting her get the chance to defend herself. He was trying to weaken her so he could finish her off. He was taking his time so he could enjoy himself. She couldn't let herself be beaten by him. She had been trained by the best Nightmare had to offer. She had beaten guys like him before with no problem. What was so different about this one? She had to get herself together and counter attack. She turned around to see him coming at her again. She moved and he punched the canyon wall instead of her. He didn't seem to feel it. Either that or he was good at not showing pain. His fist had left a crater where his punch had landed. She tried to kick him but he caught her foot and pushed it away.  
  
The pain she was feeling was making her sluggish. She cursed to herself and tried dodging more of his attacks. More hit her than were dodged. She saw then that it wasn't because that he was stronger or better than she was, he was merely faster. Speed was the deciding factor in this one on one fight. And that was not good for her in her present state. She kept backing away so he couldn't hit her. Ebony lifted his leg and grabbed something out of his boot. He then sprinted forward at his top speed as Eve tried to counter him. He dodged her fist and drove whatever he had into her side. Eve's eyes widened a bit as she felt the cold hard steel enter her flesh grinding against the bone. And then the impact of the hilt smashing into her ribs. Her painful scream echoed throughout the canyon to Reala's ears.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reala's heart almost stopped upon hearing her scream. Adrenaline began to rush through his veins as a foreboding fear implanted itself within him. Reala played it cool trying hard not to let the fear show in his eyes. He firmly planted his boot against Nights' stomach and kicked him away. Then he turned to see Eve falling down the canyon. He holstered his sword and dove down past Ebony and into the canyon. "EVE!!!" she was unconscious having had smacked her head on a ledge when she had begun to fall. The river was coming up hastily. He was too far away from her. She hit the river and he dove in after her. Reala searched around as far as he could see under the cloudy water. The current was strong and he fought hard against it. But he couldn't find her so he resurfaced to see if she had.  
  
He emerged to the surface and levitated out and above the water and looked for her. Reala then spotted something and flew over to find her hat was caught on a rock. He picked it up out of the water and looked around frantically. She wasn't there, the river had swallowed her up. Reala stared at the hat and became a wreck. His emotions ran wild, hate, anger, pain, and sorrow began to well up inside him. He yelled at the top of his lungs as tears spilled from his eyes. And for a moment the battle seemed to stop with all eyes on him. He glared up at Ebony with pure hatred that burned its way to the surface. Ebony had a grin of satisfaction on his face. Reala roared as he darted up at the Maren. Ebony knew that Reala wasn't nearly as quick as he was and he could easily get away. Reala all of a sudden picked up speed and seemed to vanish.  
  
"Ebony! Get out of there!" Nights yelled at him to retreat but it was too late. The Maren had been so blind he didn't even see it coming. Reala appeared again right in front of him and drove his clawed hand into Ebony's chest. He gasped as Reala grabbed hold of his heart. Now Reala was the one with a satisfied look on his face. Ebony began to choke on his own blood. He coughed it up and it ran down his mouth to his chin.  
  
"Burn in hell you bastard…" with that Reala ripped out his heart. Nights watched horrified from up above the battle. He had never seen his brother act like that over a female before. Reala's heart was aching and he made sure that this bastard could feel it to before he took his last breath. He threw the organ aside as the body slowly fell from the sky. Reala felt satisfied to have avenged his love, but he still hurt. It felt like apart of him had died along with her. Even fighting his brother again would be a waste of time. Nothing seemed worth it anymore. The battle, the entire war… It was all nothing if Eve wasn't there by his side. This battle was over for him. Reala glided over to the ledge and picked up Eves sword and then down the river to see if he could find her body. She deserved to have a proper burial at least.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A half a day later, Nights was gliding along the river that went through the Mystic forest. It wasn't too far from the base of the rebels. He was his shift to patrol the area that night. He may have been the General of the Rebel Army but that didn't mean he could escape patrol duty. He looked across the river and noticed a young girl with sandy blonde hair. She was human; she must be a dreamer. But then he noticed that something else was with her. He glided over to investigate. Nights found that the thing that was next her was the female Nightmaren that Reala had acted so strangely over the day before, the one that was said to have replaced his position in the Nightmare army, the Black Rose herself. Even stranger still that the river current had carried her all the way to the Mystic forest. The most remarkable thing was that she was alive. Nights drew his sword and the human girl stood in front of her protectively. Nights' red Ideya began to flash for some reason. He looked down at it curiously.  
  
"Why are you protecting her? She's an evil Maren." The girl did not answer but shook her head no. She kneeled back down to the wounded Maren and placed her hands on either side of the stab wound. Nights was surprised that this dreamer knew of the power to take control of ones dream. Almost all dreamers did not. The girl made Eve's stab wound heal itself. When she finished she turned to Nights again who holstered his sword. She moved Eves' wet hair away from her forehead and pointed to the crescent mark. Nights instantly recognized it and knew exactly what it was. The upside-down crescent was Wizemans' crest. After he defected, Wizeman placed a more powerful spell on his minions whose loyalty he questioned. But how did this dreamer know that. Dreamers couldn't detect magic spells like some Maren could. He noticed there was another spell on her that he hadn't seen before. "Is this what you were trying to tell me?" she nodded. Dreamers did have the ability to communicate in their dreams; Nights didn't understand why she didn't speak.  
  
Eve stirred and the human looked down at her. She looked up and Nights and waved goodbye and then she vanished just like that. Now Nights was worried, Dreamers didn't just disappear like that. They had to have the alarm clock doorway to wake up. She must have not been a dreamer at all. Whatever the case he would find out soon enough. Nights picked her up off of the river shore and carried her to a dryer spot. The girl had healed the wounds that would of killed her but she still had all the bumps and bruises that Ebony had given her. He felt bad about Ebony, but thinking about it he probably would have done the same. Nights wouldn't have ripped out his heart, but he would have killed him none the less. If Ebony had killed the one that he loved. The only bad thing was that she wasn't dead at all. Nights set her down on a soft bed of grass and began to build a fire to warm her up. Maybe he could talk some sense into her. Tell her that Wizeman was controlling her. She must have been an asset to Wizemans' army if he had to put a spell on her to keep her loyal to him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve felt herself being thrown around by the current of the river. Tumbling, rolling and being smacked against rocks. She was under the water so long she was surprised that she hadn't drowned. And right when she felt like her body could take no more abuse, someone grabbed her and pulled her ashore. Eve opened her eyes slightly and saw who had saved her. The human dreamer that she had seen before in her chamber. She had a red aura around her. Eve could see her perfectly but everything around them was a blur of colors. She then noticed someone else coming toward them. She could see him clearly too, he had a red glow on his chest and his aura was white. She could see him talking but she could not hear what he said. The girl went in front of her as if protecting her from him. When that happened, the girls' red aura flared and the red glow on his chest began to flash. Then she turned back to Eve and placed her hands on her side. Eve could feel the energy flowing into her and repairing the fatal wound that Ebony had inflicted on her. For some reason she could not speak to the human this time. She could see him talking to the girl for a few seconds before she vanished again. That's when everything around Eve began to fade into black once more.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve opened her eyes slowly, she felt like she'd been sat on by Puffy. Her entire body hurt especially her side where that ass hole stabbed her. She felt along her side but there was no stab wound. "That stab wound is gone?" She asked herself as she tried to sit up to look but the pain from her bruised rips stopped her and she lay back down. Eve looked around but her vision was blurred, probably from all those blows to the head she received. Not to mention her head was pounding. Where was she anyway? She felt the warmth from a fire nearby. Someone must have been around somewhere because she certainly didn't build it. She heard wood being dropped to the right of her. Eve turned her head to look but all she saw was the blurred figure of a Nightmaren. She blinked a few times to see if that would help but it didn't. "Who are you!?" she demanded.  
  
"A friend…" the soft voice of a male replied.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that… Now who are you?" She tried to get up once more but the pain stopped her again.  
  
"You shouldn't move, you've been hurt pretty badly."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know…" He ignored her sarcasm.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"…Eve…" she hoped this time he would answer her question.  
  
"I am Nights." Eve hissed at the mention of his name and stood up even though her body protested it greatly.  
  
"Get back! I warn you even injured I am capable of killing you!" Nights shook his head.  
  
"I have no intention of fighting you Eve… If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. Besides you can't even see clearly let alone stand without experiencing great pain." It unnerved her the way he could spot weaknesses so easily.  
  
"Then what is it you want?"  
  
"I wish only to talk."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Your situation… it is rather strange."  
  
"What's so strange about it?"  
  
"Nightmaren are supposed to protect dreamers from dangers while they are here in the Dream World. Yet just a little while ago I witnessed a dreamer protecting a Nightmaren."  
  
"Yeah so what's your point?"  
  
"She was protecting you… She even healed that stab wound on your side." Eves' face softened as she remembered that vision. Had that really happened? She thought only Jackle and she were the only ones who could see her.  
  
"You saw her?"   
  
"Yes I did. She showed me that you aren't what you seem."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That mark on your forehead… It isn't supposed to be there. It's a spell that Wizeman placed on you to keep you loyal to him."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"   
  
"Because deep down you already know it's true." Eve became silent and blinked a few times noticing that the image she was seeing was sharpening more and more with each passing moment. Pretty soon she could see clearly again. Nights was sitting on a tree stump just a few feet away from her. He looked exactly like what she had been told. Striking blue eyes, and long straight blonde hair. He looked somewhat like Reala in body structure. But everything else didn't look a thing like Reala. Complete opposites yet exactly the same. It was hard to believe that they were brothers.   
  
"Reala…" she murmured to herself "he must be going out of his mind right now." She looked off toward Nightmare.  
  
"And you can't be all bad… You've done something no one has been able to do."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"  
  
"You've taught Reala how to love… You've encouraged my hope that my brother might yet be saved from the darkness."  
  
"You mean you still care about him even though he wants your head?" Nights nodded. Reala never mentioned Nights, let alone said that he cared about him. Of course he was a master at hiding his feelings from everyone. Just not here, well not anymore. Eve was able to read his emotions like a book.  
  
"Yes. But if we loose this war and Wizeman gets what he wants. I'll only have his memory."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Do you even know what you're fighting for?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah…. We're fighting for…" Eve thought for a moment. She really didn't know what it was she was fighting for.  
  
"You're fighting for Wizeman, to help him gain control of the dream world. Once he does that then he'll look to the waking world to steal the red Ideya. If Wizeman takes over the Dream World and the Waking World, he'll have no more use for you or any of his minions. This place and everything else will be a hellish nightmare. There will be no place for good dreams. Everyone in both worlds will be trapped in an eternal nightmare. Is that really what you want." She was silent for a moment. "If you insist on going back to Nightmare just remember that you are of great importance to Wizeman. No doubt he's been trying to locate your body to revive it. The spell he has you under makes him able to find you no matter where you are."  
  
"Then why hasn't he found me yet?"  
  
"This part of the forest is protected from Wizemans eyes. By this time he has probably given up."  
  
"I… I have to go now…" she turned to leave but Nights grabbed her arm. She looked back at him.  
  
"Think about what I said Eve. Whatever is so important about you he won't let you go until you have fulfilled your duty to him or given him what he wants." He let go of her. She said nothing and continued to fly away. Nights watched her go and hoped he had gotten through to her, for her and Reala's sake.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reala returned to Nightmare Castle after four long hours of searching. He had been unsuccessful in locating her body. He felt like his whole world had ended. He just wanted to go back to his chamber, but a snip caught sight of him. "Reala sir?"  
  
"What!!?" the snip cowered away.  
  
"Lord Wizeman wants to see you." Reala growled fiercely. Wizeman was the last person he wanted to see right now. He glided away toward Wizemans' throne room. He went in and found Wizeman hovering by the window.  
  
"Come closer Reala…" he did so and went closer. Wizeman turned to him. "Tell me Reala… How is it that you managed to get Eve killed and abandon the army resulting in our DEFEAT!!?" Reala was silent. "Eve was the key to putting this war into our favor Reala. And I told you that she was your responsibility. I told you what would happen to you if harm came to her. Now she's dead and we're back to square 1…" Reala became even more frustrated by this lecture.  
  
"I tried to get to her sir but Nights got in my way…" Reala retorted coldly.  
  
"Nights… he's always your excuse. Let's face it Reala, I should have had a more qualified Nightmaren to train her… You obviously didn't do a very good job."  
  
"Then you shouldn't of given the responsibility to me in the first place!!" one of Wizeman's hands fly up and knocked Reala back. Reala wiped the blood from his lip and got back up. He knew what was coming next. Wizeman did this whenever he was angry or frustrated and needed some one to take out his frustrations out on or if he wanted to punish Reala for failing. He would beat him to a bloody pulp. It would take him a week or two at the least to recover from the injuries.  
  
"I don't like your tone Reala… and I think it's time you received your punishment for all your faults…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve came upon the castle and entered with no trouble. She stopped to ask someone where Reala was when she came upon Jackle. "Eve?"  
  
"Jackle? Where's Reala?"  
  
"He's in seeing Wizeman… I thought you were dead…"  
  
"Does it look like I'm dead to you?" Jackle shook his head.  
  
"No…" Eve said nothing more and glided off to Wizemans' throne room. She came to the giant doors of the throne room but was stopped by the guards.   
  
"Let me pass…"  
  
"Sorry Wizeman said no one may enter. That means no one." The head guard said.  
  
"Do you even know who I am?"  
  
"No and I don't care. I'm not going to get in trouble for disobeying orders."  
  
"I am General Eve… Now step aside."  
  
"Impossible, we just heard she was killed in battle." Eve was getting frustrated with everyone saying she was dead.  
  
"Hey Eve just out of curiosity, where have you been?" Jackle asked gliding up to her. Eve turned to him and the guards straightened up.  
  
"I was carried down the river and my dead cold body washed up onto a bank." She turned to the guards with a zombie look on her face. "And now I wander Nightmare in search of lazy guardsmen to suck the life force from their bodies to replenish myself." The guards' faces turned a bit pale as she crouched over a bit and rose her hands up into the air. "I think I found some." She licked her lips and looked like she was ready to pounce on them. "Bone appetite." Jackle looked confused and the guardsmen flew away posthaste. Eve straightened up after they were out of sight laughing slightly. "I was only kidding… gees, what a couple of wusses."  
  
"So what happened exactly?" Eve turned back to him.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now I have to…" she was interrupted by one of the giant doors opening with a loud creak. She turned to look to see who was coming out and she saw Reala step out and close the door behind him.  
  
"Reala!?" She then noticed that something was very wrong. There was blood all over him.  
  
"…Eve…" His voice came out more like a whisper. She rushed over to him as he collapsed into her arms. "Your alive…"  
  
"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me Reala." Eve looked him over; he had been beaten up badly, even worst than she had been. She looked up at Jackle in anger. "Who did this to him!?"  
  
"Wizeman did…" Jackle said as he stared down at them. Wizeman must have been really pissed to beat him up that badly. Jackle had never seen him so beaten up before. Normally he could just exit Wizeman's chamber and fly straight to his chamber. But this time he couldn't even walk let alone fly. Eve then knew what Nights had meant. Wizeman didn't care if he had killed Reala or not. If he had died he would of just brought him back to life. She looked down at Reala who was now unconscious. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held him close to her. And for some strange reason she felt she had been through something like this with Reala once before. Instantly the black mark on her forehead vanished leaving no trace it was ever there.  
  
"Jackle, help me…" she looked up at him with tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Help you?" It was strange to see her that way. He had never seen her cry over anything. She was a tough cookie. She didn't even cry when Reala had hit her in the gut with the hilt of his sword during a training session. It took her a while to catch her breath but she didn't cry.  
  
"Help me carry him back to the chamber…" Eve turned Reala over onto his back.  
  
"But I was about to go…"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Yes ma'am…" Jackle did as he was told. He saw what happened to a couple of Maren that had pissed her off before. He glided over and grabbed Reala's feet and lifted him up while Eve picked him up but the arms. They carried him to the chamber but instead of going to Reala's Chamber like Jackle had thought they were going. Eve turned to her Chamber and led them in. "Nice joint you got here…" Eve remained silent and led them into the living room where they set Reala down on the couch.  
  
"Jackle, after I clean him up, can you do something for me?" Jackle couldn't help but noticed the desperate tone in her voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you use that Teleportation spell to get us out of the castle?"  
  
"Yeah… why?"   
  
"Because, I think we need to get out of the castle for a while…" She looked him straight in the eyes. Like if he took them they weren't coming back… ever.  
  
"You mean your def…" the rest of his sentence was muffled when Eve jumped up and placed her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't say it out loud…" she whispered harshly while removing her hand from his mouth. "Wizeman has spies everywhere…" Jackle lowered his voice to a whisper.   
  
"You're defecting?"  
  
"I'm not defecting… I was never loyal to Wizeman to begin with."  
  
"If you were never loyal to him then why were you working for him?"  
  
"I don't remember anything before that. He said he created me but I don't believe him, not anymore." That's when Jackle noticed that her black mark was gone.  
  
"He had you under a spell?"  
  
"Yes… I think I had a life before this. But Wizeman stole my memories away from me." She went back to Reala's side and sat beside the couch. "I trust you Jackle, I consider you to be my friend, if you just take us there and leave I'll understand. You don't have to be subjected to our fate. Wizeman will probably make you the new General of the Army…" Jackle grinned widely.  
  
"Hmmm… General Jackle, I like the sound of that…"  
  
"Yeah, and you'll also be the target of Wizeman's fury when you fail." His grin disappeared. Her words had much truth in them. If Wizeman didn't have Reala to beat up on he'd be the next best thing.  
  
"You know it sounds tempting but I think I'll pass." Jackle thought about it for a few minutes. "You know I never did like it here… they say I'm the Master Mage yet I'm always being treated like the messenger boy…" Eve grinned at his remark. "Just let me go pack a few things while you patch him up." Jackle exited the chamber and went off to his own chamber. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He was actually defecting. He had always laughed at the defectors that had been caught before. And now he was going to do it… Normally he would not of even considered it. But when Eve told him that she trusted him that did it. Nobody ever told him that they trusted him let alone said that he was a friend.   
  
The place was packed full of shelves that were filled with books. He grabbed a little sack and spoke an incantation. Every book and magic item he had flouted up into the air and came to him. They shrunk small about penny sized and went into the bag. Everything fit nicely and the chamber looked somewhat bare without the books and such. He used another sack for some blankets and pillows. No way he was going to sleep on the hard dirty ground. He thought about what else they would need. Well they would need food and water, and a place to sleep. He decided to take a trip to the dinning hall might as well be prepared. Jackle tied the little sacks to his belt and they immediately disappeared. He loved his magic cloak it was so handy.  
  
It was late in the castle, which meant there wouldn't be many in the dinning hall at this hour. But they always had food out for anyone who wanted to come and get it. At this time of night though they only had dry foods. Biscuits, donuts, cakes, and rolls nothing major. It would be fine for them to have, food was food any shape or form. Jackle did this often before he had to leave for a battle. That's how some knew a battle was coming when they saw the Master Mage taking a large amount of dry food from the castle. They knew that he absolutely hated camp prepared food, not many did. He took half of each and shrunk them into a sack. Now they wouldn't have to worry about being hungry. At least for a few days anyway. He returned to the chamber of Eve after a half-hour. Eve came out of the bedroom and looked at him questioningly. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I've been packing… I wasn't going to leave all my spell books here… I even brought you some sacks to put your stuff in." he smiled and held up the small sacks. Eve looked at it oddly became confused.  
  
"Um how are we going to fit anything into those?"  
  
"Shrink it all of course. How else could I fit all my books into one bag?"  
  
"You got me…"  
  
"Just get the stuff you want to take and I'll put it in." Eve raised a brow and went to do so. She grabbed a few things she thought she would need and then went over to Reala's chamber. He didn't really have anything of value or special meaning. But she did find their swords standing beside the chamber door. Reala must of put them there before he went to see Wizeman. She grabbed them and then left the room heading back into hers. She found Jackle waiting for her inside. Eve holstered her sword. She let Jackle cast his spell and put her stuff into the small sacks.  
  
"Neat trick." Jackle laughed.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet… Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes… let's get out of this hell hole…" Eve glided into the bedroom next to Reala. Jackle followed her and levitated beside them. He chanted the spell and the three of them disappeared from the chamber. They appeared in the Mystic Forest a long way from the castle. The trees were tall and green with leaves. And there was a soft breeze that carried the sound of chirping crickets to their ears.  
  
"Now we need a place to stay for the night." They looked for a shelter and after a while were successful in finding a few fallen trees that made the perfect structure. It hadn't been hard to see in the dark with their cat like eyesight. All they needed was a lot of wood to cover the open areas. And there was plenty of foliage to hide it from any unwanted eyes. With a little hard work and magic they completed it. They got Reala's unconscious form inside of the shelter and laid him upon one of Eves' blankets that she had brought. It was a large teepee shaped shelter with a funnel at the top with a cover in case it rained. Jackle had cast a spell that made the wood waterproof. It rained a lot in the Mystic Forest. The trees required a lot of water to keep them all green and lively.  
  
Eve and Jackle sat around a small fire in the middle of the teepee like shelter. Reala was only a few feet away from Eve. She always looked back at him to make sure he was all right. Jackle stuck his clawed hand into one of his bags and pulled out his bedding. It was weird watching him do it. The bedding became normal sized the instant it was out of the bag. Almost like popcorn popping from it's kernel. After he finished setting up his bed on the other side of the teepee he came back over to the fire. He handed her a cake she took it from him and began to munch on it slowly. "So what are we going to do now?" Jackle asked while munching on a roll. Eve looked up at him.  
  
"I don't know… I guess we wait for Reala to get better before we decide." She looked over at Reala again.  
  
"Don't worry about him Eve… He'll be fine in a few days. Nightmaren heal rapidly you know." Eve looked down at herself.   
  
"I've noticed." A lot of her scratches and bruises had healed themselves up already. Her ribs still hurt thought if she moved the wrong way.  
  
"Well one things for sure we're going to be hunted by both sides now… I wouldn't be worried about the Nightmare Soldiers; the rebel soldier's are another matter completely. They do have many good fighters on their side."  
  
"We'll just have to be careful…" they both finished off their food and spoke very little after that. Jackle took off his cloak and hat so they wouldn't be wrinkled when he slept. She saw his suit for the first time ever. It was quite different from a normal Nightmaren suit, course Jackle wasn't normal so she thought that maybe that was a good thing. Eve had always thought that Jackle was a puny little mage who used no brawn but magic. When in fact Jackle was quite muscular for a mage. He just didn't go showing it off like Reala did with his suit that was pretty tight in some places. But it was getting late and Eve was tired from her hectic day. Who wouldn't be if they had been in a battle for a four hours, then almost killed? Healed slightly by that dreamer, Only to be lectured by the enemy leader. And returned home to find that her lord had almost killed her lover. She glided over to Reala and made sure he was comfortable then she lay down next to him. Jackle lay down on his bedding and closed his eyes. "Good night Jackle…"  
  
"Night Eve… oh Eve I just remembered something."  
  
"What is it Jackle?"  
  
"You never told me what was so special about you that made Wizeman make you general."  
  
"You know Jackle, I don't really know why… Now try to get some sleep" Jackle laid back with his arms folded behind his head And soon his eyelids closed and he was asleep. As the night continued on Jackle awoke to the sound of a twig snapping. He looked around and found that Eve and Reala were still lying across the shelter from him. Must have been an animal outside or something. He shrugged and lay back down in his makeshift bed. Then he heard something else when he sat up to look again she saw something he hadn't expected. A young girl standing in the doorway of the shelter. It was too dark to see her features but he could tell that she was human. "A dreamer?" why would a dreamer come in here of all places? As he watched her enter further for some reason he felt that she didn't seem like a normal dreamer. In fact he was positive that she wasn't. "Who are you?" he asked softly. She looked over at him for a moment before she kneeled down beside Reala. She placed her hands over him. Jackle watched as her hands became engulfed in red light that soon flowed into Reala. Not knowing what she was doing he yelled out at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She then vanished from view as Eve shot up.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Did you see that?" Jackle asked.  
  
"See what?" Eve stretched and yawned.  
  
"That dreamer girl that was in here just a second ago." Eve looked over at him.  
  
"Did she have sandy blonde hair and green eyes?"  
  
"I couldn't tell what color hair or eyes she had it was to dark to tell. But she was doing something to Reala." Eve looked over at Reala. He seemed to look better then he did. Even thought Nightmaren could see very well in the dark she wanted to make sure.  
  
"Make some light…" Jackle picked up a tiny bag and opened it up, put his hand in and pulled out some glimmering dust. He then flouted over to the smoldering fire and cast the dust into it. Fire exploded from the ashes lighting up the teepee like shelter again. Eve looked again. Her eyes hadn't deceived her Reala did indeed look very much better. Jackle flouted over to take a look. He scratched his head. Reala had just undergone 4 days worth of healing… No… That girl must have done it… Why would she heal him? The dream world works in mysterious ways Jackle thought to himself. This Dreamer wasn't only protecting her but her lover as well. Eve smiled as she looked down at Reala. Jackle went back over to his bed but didn't sleep until he thought it would be safe doing so. If a dreamer could find them a Nightmaren surely could as well. 


	4. Evening Star Ch 4

Disclaimer: Nights and gang do not belong to me, Eve and Meth do though, so no using them without permission…  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a couple days since they left the castle. Other than the dreamer incident nothing had happened. Reala was looking much better he seemed like he would wake any time now. Eve awoke to the sound of birds singing within the canopy of the Mystic Forest. She found Jackle was up already, for he was not in the shelter anymore. She got up and stretched while glancing down at Reala. He was sleeping soundly. Eve smiled as she grabbed her sword and jester hat then went over to Jackles' side and grabbed a roll from the little bag. By now they were running low on food. She flew out of the tee pee and looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched. Nothing to be seen or heard anywhere. She munched on her roll and glided forward for a little ways to get the river for a drink. She finished the roll up and sat beside the river. She dipped her hands in the cold water cupping her hands and trapping some water in them. She brought it to her lips to drink when she saw the reflection of someone behind her. And it was not Jackle that she saw or Reala for that matter. She sipped the water as if she hadn't seen a thing. If there was one thing Eve hated the most it was to be spied on. She went on to splash her face with the cool water and then wipe it dry with her sleeve. She glided along the river trying to loose the spy.  
  
The spy was a male Nightmaren mage. You could tell by his long cape that made his body disappear. It was a trend that most mages wore. His hair was silver and uncommonly short in the front and just a low ponytail that went to the middle of his back. His face was pale with a red line that went from his forehead down to his upper lip and from his lower lip to the bottom of his chin. And black all around his light metallic green eyes with three black strips that traveled diagonally down both sides of this face. His cape was black on the outside but the inner fabric was gray. Held together by a silver clasp with two red jewels. He had lost sight of the Nightmaren female that he identified as the Black Rose… He descended down from the tree he had been perched in and looked around carefully. Just a few seconds later she revealed herself when she jumped at him throwing her arm around his neck and putting him into a strangle hold. "Who are you and why are you following me?" He threw his head back and smacked her in the face. She released him and he turned to face her. She looked at him with a look of pure hatred. "Who are you and where do you come from!?" he grinned at her for a moment before answering.  
  
"My name is Meth and I come from the Rebel army… General Eve…" Eve watched him carefully so he didn't make any sudden moves. "So what brings the Black Rose all the way out here?"  
  
"That's none of your business..." she knew she couldn't trust him.  
  
"Oh but I think it is, you could be out looking for our base for all I know... So I think you should leave... or do I have to make you?" Eve had to keep him away from the shelter, all mages could detect spells and if they found Reala in the state he's in they would kill him for sure.  
  
"Look I don't want to fight you..."  
  
"Well then girly you chose the wrong place not to fight…" He chanted a spell and a couple glowing orbs of light appeared in his hands.  
  
"Look I'm not your enemy." Eve watched ready to dodge: though she had never fought a mage before.  
  
"Well I can hardly call you a friend if you're a general of the Nightmare Army." He had a point but she was no longer a general, but Meth didn't know that. Meth threw the orbs at her and she flew out of the way of them but they didn't hit the ground like she thought they would, instead they stopped right above the ground and flew up at her again. Eve didn't know they could do that and flew past them. Meth watched her as she tried to loose them with an amused look on his face. No matter how she maneuvered they still followed her. She slashed one with her sword, and it glowed brightly until it exploded throwing her against a tree. She grabbed her head and noticed the other flying right at her. She leapt forward into a roll as it smacked into the tree and exploded. Eve regained her stature quickly and leapt at him with her sword ready to slice him. He dodged it and came up behind her.  
  
"You're a feisty one aren't you..." he succeeded in pissing her off.  
  
"Great… a Rebel version of Jackle." she swung at him again but it didn't hit. She was becoming quite frustrated with him.  
  
Jackle heard an explosion close by and sensed magic at work. "Awe Shit..." he flew quickly to where the explosion came from and found Eve fighting with another mage. He could see that she wasn't fairing to well against him. "Hey! You know that's not fair to fight one with a disadvantage!" Jackle flew over beside Eve.  
  
"What do you mean a disadvantage!? I'm perfectly capable of kicking this guys ass if I wanted to fight him."  
  
"And don't you know two against one isn't fair either... Gee I must be pretty lucky to of found a General and the Master Mage of Nightmare. Is General Reala going to join us as well?"  
  
"Leave him out of this…" Jackle snorted. The two mages stared each other down.  
  
"Can't we just talk about this peacefully." They ignored her and began to go at it after what seemed like hours. Eve knew that this fight was too risky. She knew the fighting would attack unwanted attention and perhaps start a battle.  
  
"Jackle! Stop, this fighting is going to give us away."  
  
"It's too late for that, go back and see if he's awake yet. I'll hold them until then." Eve was about to protest but she knew Jackle could take care of himself. And she flew off back to the shelter.  
  
She reached the shelter rather quickly. "Reala?" She went in the flipped the blanket over and found that Reala was gone. "Reala!?" she went outside the shelter and looked around. "Reala!!?" She turned around with her sword drew and found Reala at the end of it.  
  
"Hey it's just me!" Eve's expression softened.  
  
"Reala your awake." She holstered her sword and practically pounced on him.  
  
"Easy Eve." She loosened up her grip. "Why are we in the Mystic Forest?"  
  
"I had Jackle bring us here. Oh Reala I'm so glad your awake I was worried about you." Reala wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.  
  
"I thought… you were gone for good…"  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you so much, I guess we're even on the worrying part then." Eve joked cheerfully trying to hold back tears.  
  
"I don't want you to fight anymore…" Eve looked up at him. "I nearly lost you because of it… I never felt pain over a loss before… and I… I never want to feel that way again." She had never heard him speak this way before. In his depressed state she couldn't help but let the tears she tried so hard to keep from falling pour out onto her cheeks.  
  
"Reala I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again I swear." Reala pulled away and saw the tears still streaming down her cheeks. He gently wiped the tears away with his finger. He then pulled her close and kissed her deeply; she returned his affections, and placed her arms around him. They were interrupted by Jackle's voice.  
  
"That was a cheap shot."  
  
"You know if you didn't take so much time chanting a spell you might just hit me."  
  
"Shut up I don't need a lecture from you."  
  
"Let's face it I'm way better than you are."  
  
"The hell you are, I'm not called the Master Mage for nothing."  
  
"Could have fooled me…"  
  
"What did you say!!?"  
  
"Nothing… Let us carry on the battle now?"  
  
"This isn't a battle…"  
  
"Oh… Let us carry on this duel then?"  
  
"I will when I'm good an ready."  
  
"Do you have a strategy? Do you even know what you're doing?"  
  
"Of course I do, I'm the Master Mage!!"  
  
"You keep saying that… but I'm not seeing it." Jackle growled in frustration.  
  
"You know if you'd just Shut Up I'd be able to concentrate."  
  
"You shouldn't talk… it makes you sound stupid."  
  
"Have you ever stopped and listened to yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry if I sound more intelligent than you." Eve had heard enough of this.  
  
"Yup defiantly a rebel version of Jackle… Reala I'll be right back…" she glided off toward the source of the arguing. She came up behind Jackle and grabbed the collar of his cloak. She yanked him over until his face was right next to hers. "Jackle! Chill the fuck out…"  
  
"But he said I…"  
  
"I don't give a damn what he said you both are acting like children… And if you both don't cool it I'll kick both your ass's… Understand me!?" Jackle gulped.  
  
"Yes ma'am…" Meth laughed.  
  
"Talked down by a female."  
  
"Do you find something funny about me Meth?"  
  
"Oh no no no, I think he's funny for being afraid of a weakling like you." He laughed again. Eve rushed at him and punched him in the stomach, making him fall over holding his gut. Then she balled her hands together and punched him on the back making him fall to the ground. She landed next to him watching him struggle to get some air in his lungs. After he caught his breath he looked up at her. "How come you didn't do that before?"  
  
"Before, I wasn't interested in fighting you, but then you had to go and piss me off…"  
  
"All the more reason to use my full abilities" he coughed a few times and stood up.  
  
"That won't be necessary Meth." Meth turned around to see Nights approach.  
  
"Nights sir, I found these intruders on my patrol."  
  
"That was good of you Meth thanks." He turned back to the other two. "Eve you look much better now, feeling alright I presume?"  
  
"Much better now thank you." Jackle and Meth looked back and forth from Eve to Nights.  
  
"You two know each other?" They both looked at Jackle.  
  
"We haven't known each other long, Nights helped me when I was hurt after the battle. And he gave me some helpful advice."   
  
"I see you brought an extra Maren." Nights said cheerfully. "And I sense you broke Wizeman's spell over you Eve."  
  
"Small problem…" Everyone looked at Jackle "We haven't… I can't move…"  
  
"What's happening to them?" Eve asked.  
  
"Wizeman is calling them back to Nightmare." Nights stated.  
  
"No…" Eve flew back to where Reala was. But he vanished before she could get to him. "Reala!" Nights and Meth flew over to her.  
  
"Jackles' gone too." Meth said.  
  
"Eve let me send some of my Maren with you."  
  
"There's no time. Wizeman will kill them if he finds out why they left."  
  
"Be careful, I'll try to help you as much as I can."  
  
"Thank you Nights." She flew off toward Nightmare castle.  
  
"Why are you helping them Nights? They are the enemy…"  
  
"Not anymore, Meth…" They both glided off in the opposite direction.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once Eve got to the castle, she was able to find an open window and sneak in unnoticed. The room was empty and she got into the hallway. She made her way back to Wizman's chamber. It was deep in the castle and she had to quicken her pace to the giant oak doors. She hid in the shadows and ill lit hallways all the way to the main hall.  
  
Reala and Jackle found themselves inside of Wizeman's chamber. "You too have been gone two days without permission. Explain yourselves now!" Wizeman stared down at the two of them intently for an explanation of their absence. Reala and Jackle didn't say anything.  
  
Eve soon arrived at the large chamber doors. She could hear that Wizeman was growing impatient with them so she decided to step up and speak for them. She pushed open the giant doors and entered the chamber unannounced.  
  
"They left to find me my lord."  
  
"Eve? Your still alive?" Wizeman knew something had to be wrong with her. He couldn't sense the loyalty spell he had placed on her. He had sensed it the day that Reala and Jackle had disappeared but then it vanished so he could not pinpoint where she was. He figured it was because she died when the spell did.  
  
"Quite my lord…" she bowed feeling quite disgusted with herself, but she had to, to save Reala and Jackle from being charged with Defection. "And ready to serve you once more."  
  
"I am glad to hear it. You may go now…" Eve straightened up and turned to leave with Reala and Jackle. "Except for you Eve. I would like to talk to you in private…" Reala stopped and turned back. Eve shot him a look that told him to keep going. Hesitantly he turned back toward the door and kept going. Eve turned around as the giant doors closed tight.  
  
"What is it you wanted to see me about my lord?"  
  
"Your loyal to me Eve are you not?"  
  
"I have pledged my eternal loyalty to you my lord why do you question it now?"  
  
"I have my reasons, and the only way you can prove your loyalty to me is to do something for me."  
  
"And what will this test of loyalty be?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What!!" Reala yelled at Jackle as the mage listened through the door. "What do you mean bear his child!?"  
  
"Why are you getting all mad at me for that's how it sounded."  
  
"That's it I'm going back in!" Jackle stepped in his way.  
  
"Wait a second if you do that you'll be exposing what you two are!"  
  
"Do I look like I give a fuck!?" Jackle put his hands up.  
  
"Okay okay, think of it this way, what would she want you to do?"  
  
"I…" Grumbles lowly and crosses his arms.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my… err… her way. Besides she hates the very sight of him let alone the thought to bearing his child."  
  
"Fine, is there a way you can get us in there unnoticed so we can listen in?" Jackle grinned.  
  
"Yeah there is." He dug through one of his little sacks until he found it. "Ah there it is." Jackle pulled it out of the sack and it resided into a knuckle claw.  
  
"That's going to get us in unnoticed?"  
  
"Yup that it will. This is no ordinary knuckle claw. It has mystical powers." Jackle slipped it on his right hand. "It's called the Panthers Claw. All you have to do is…" he slashed at the air and an opening appeared that resembled a portal. "Then all you have to do is step through it and voila it'll take you where ever you want to go." Jackle glided through it and Reala followed. They appeared behind the throne inside the chamber.  
  
"Prove your loyalty to me had give me the Ideya you possess." Wizeman repeated.  
  
"Huh?" Reala narrowed his eyes down at Jackle. "Where did you get "Bearing a child" from "Give me the Ideya you possess"?" Jackle grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Hey I'm about as good at listening through a magically sound proofed door than I am at fighting without magic on the battlefield."  
  
"An Ideya? But I have no Ideya my lord."  
  
"Yes you have one, you just don't realize it yet."  
  
"Begging your pardon my lord but Nightmaren don't have Ideya unless they steal them from humans… and I have never stolen one, you know that…"  
  
"That's what's so special about you Eve, you're the only Maren that has one."  
  
"What?" was her shocked reaction along with the two behind the throne. They acted the same but without the outburst. "That would mean I'd have to be some kind of Human/Nightmaren hybrid."  
  
"Something like that, now hand it over or be punished for your defiance."  
  
"I don't know how to get to it."  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of that part." Wizeman began to chant a spell and a strong red light erupted from Eve. When Wizeman was finished chanting there flouting in front of Eve was the Ideya. Reala and Jackle couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"A red Ideya." They both murmured.  
  
"It's… so beautiful…" Eve gazed at the glowing shard hovering in front of her.  
  
"Isn't it though, and it will be all the more beautiful once added to my collection. Now give it to me." Eve looked up at him with a blank expression.  
  
"No…"  
  
"What did you say!!" Wizeman threw this hand at her and Eve reacted instantly.  
  
"I said!" Eve grabbed the Ideya with her left hand and drew her sword with her right. "NO!!" and slashed the blade across the eye on the palm of his hand. Purple ooze began to seep from the wound.  
  
"Why you little wretch. I thought maybe you would be fine without that spell on you but I guess you need something a bit stronger."  
  
"If you can catch me that is…" Eve jettisoned past Wizeman and out the window.  
  
"Guards after her don't let her escape!!" he glided through the open doors and left the chamber. Reala and Jackle walked out from behind the throne.  
  
"We have to get to her before Wizeman sends the elite team after her." The elite team included Clawz, Gulpo, Gilwing, and Puffy. Jackle and Reala were also a part of this particular team. They were the most advanced and deadly fighters of Nightmare.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve zipped through Nightmare swift as an arrow. She finally made it to the border of Nightmare and Nightopia to get away from the Nightmaren Wizeman had sent after her. She knew they wouldn't stop at the border, they would hunt her down where ever she went. She knew that the red Ideya that had been within her was what Wizeman had been after all along. And the only way he could get it is if she gave it to him willingly. And with his power he might be able to do that no matter how much she didn't want to.  
  
"You know you could hide that in the waking world and they wouldn't be able to get it." Eve looked up and saw a little Nightopian. "Hi my names Snuze."  
  
"Eve…"  
  
"It's to bad that the sphere won't open again for another 100 years. That's the only way to the waking world."  
  
"I can't wait that long. I wish I could get there now." Right then and there Eve vanished in a burst of red light.  
  
"Hey that looked like what Nights Ideya does when he travels back and forth to the waking world. I better go tell him." It just so happened that he wasn't to far away. Before he could tell him Reala grabbed him. Snuze yelled out loud.  
  
"Tell me where Eve is"   
  
"Who?" The little Nightopian asked.  
  
"A female Nightmaren with a red Ideya."  
  
"Why should I tell you." Snuze crossed his little arms across his chest.  
  
"Cause if you don't I'll rip out your little throat." Reala began to shake the little Nightopian out of pure frustration. "Now tell me where she is!"  
  
"We just want to help her." Jackle interjected.  
  
"Yeah just like you tried to help Nights when he had red Ideya." Reala growled fiercely.  
  
"YOU'LL TELL ME NOW!!"  
  
"He'll tell you what Reala?" Reala's eyes darted off toward the owner of the voice. It belonged to the one person he loathed more than Wizeman.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The red glow slowly faded and Eve could see a large city beneath her. When the glow vanished so did the red Ideya back into her body. Then gravity took hold of her and she began to fall. For some reason she couldn't fly and that was a problem since Eve was at least 40 stories up. Then she spotted a rope that held up a washer post. She grabbed onto it and she began to slow but the rope burned her hands. Her pain endurance had been reduced significantly. But she had to hold on if she didn't want to die. She slowed but then she smashed into the window washing perch. She broke it in two and they swung from side to side. Eve held onto the rope and wood, her hands felt like she had put them over an open flame. Her body hurt from smashing into the perch and smashing into the side of the building as well. Eve was still 12 stories up off the ground. She could hear the horrified ramblings of people below on the street.  
  
Inside the building a teenaged boy with blue hair and blue eyes looked out the window of his fathers' office to see what the problem was that got so many people worked up. Looking down he saw her and his eyes widened. "A Nightmaren?" he whispered to himself. "Why doesn't he fly?" he climbed up into the windowsill and reached out and grabbed the rope.  
  
"Elliot Edwards what are you doing?" his father asked frantically as he entered the office.  
  
"Saving whoever it is hanging on the end of this rope." Elliot began to pull and heave. His father grabbed some slack and helped him pull.  
  
Eve looked down at the street and thought this was the end. Then she felt herself being lifted. She looked up and witnessed someone pulling the rope up. Her hands hurt but she held on in spite of the pain she was feeling. And soon she had been pulled up to the 14th story window. Elliot grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside and they could hear people cheer outside. "I better go call the MP's " Elliots' father said as he went to use his phone. Elliot unplugged the phone wire without his father knowing. "Hmm it's not working better go use another phone."  
  
"We have to get you out of here before someone finds out what you are…" Elliot grabbed his dad's trench coat and put if over her. "Come on." Eve obeyed and they walked out together toward the elevator. And then they got out of the building without any trouble. He got her back to his house in a little over twenty minutes. He sat her down on his couch and went to fetch the medical kit. Then he picked up the phone and dialed out.  
  
The receiver on other side of the line the phone rang a few times before someone answered. "Hello Sinclair residence, Clare speaking."  
  
"Clare this is Elliot. I need you to come over now."  
  
"Hi Elliot what's happening,"  
  
"We have a guest from the dream world." Eve winced as Elliot used some tweezers to pull out some rope slivers from her injured palms. He then put antibiotic cream on her wounds.  
  
"Oh, I'll be right there." Clare hung up and ran out the door. Elliot hung up the phone and finished wrapping her hands with bandages. He then went into the kitchen and put some water on the stove to boil.  
  
"So what's your name?" Elliot opened own of the cupboards and got down a packet of tea.  
  
"Eve…" She said shakily. The water began to boil and he poured some into a mug. "So what brings you to the waking world?"  
  
"I was escaping from Wizeman… He wanted to take my red Ideya…"  
  
"Where did you get a red Ideya from?" Elliot stuck the packet into the hot water and stirred it around with a spoon.  
  
"It came from within me…"  
  
"Nightmaren don't have Ideya…"  
  
"That's what I said… but he..." Elliot came over with the steaming cup of tea.  
  
"Wait a sec, you're not Nightmaren at all."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she shot up but clutched her side. The same side she had been stabbed. She must have re-fractured her ribs.  
  
"Hey calm down your going to hurt yourself. Here sit down and drink this, it'll calm your nerves." Soon after Elliot heard a knock at the door. "Stay put I'll be right back." He went and opened the door up to find Clare on the other side.  
  
"That was quick." She pushed past him.  
  
"Where's Nights is he hurt or something?"  
  
"It's not Nights…"  
  
"Don't tell me its Reala…"  
  
"It's not him either…"  
  
"A Nightopian then?"  
  
"Come and see for yourself." She obeyed and followed Elliot into his living room. There they found Eve transfixed on her reflection in the steaming liquid. She recognized the girl in her reflection.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS NIGHTS, IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU…" Both Nights and Jackle were surprised by what he had said. Reala didn't talk when he saw Nights he just attacked. He only cared about killing Nights. He must have been very worried about Eve to not attack Nights right when he heard him speak.  
  
"It does when your threatening the helpless to get answers brother…"  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again!"  
  
"We don't have time for this we have to find Eve before Nightmare does." Jackle said stepping between the two of them.  
  
"What happened?" Nights asked.  
  
"She had a red Ideya, Wizeman wanted it and she wouldn't give it to him." Snuze bit down on Reala's hand.  
  
"OW!! You damn little pixie!" Snuze stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Snuze do you know where Eve went?" Snuze flew over to Nights. And he whispered in the good Marens ear. "She did what?"  
  
"That's right I think she went there using the Ideya…"  
  
"Snuze thanks. Reala I know where she is." Reala flew up to him and grabbed his collar.  
  
"Where is she!? Tell me now!"  
  
"I will but you have to promise me that you'll behave yourself…" Reala growled.  
  
"Tell me!!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes… She's in the waking world." Reala released him.  
  
"How in the hell did she get there. You took her there didn't you?"  
  
"No it wasn't me. Snuze tells me that it was the Ideya she carried that took her there. Now everyone gather round we're going to get Eve and bring her back here. No fighting or stealing Ideya. You two must behave."  
  
"I'm not promising anything now just get us there damn it!!"  
  
"Fine…" He places his hands in a circular formation around the Ideya on his chest. It began to glow and soon the light engulfed the three of them. After a flash of red light nearly blinded Snuze they vanished. Snuze could have sworn he saw something enter the red light but he thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him.  
  
"Things sure have gotten weird lately…" Snuze flew off to find Nap.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve looked at her reflection while Clare looked at Elliot. "What is this Elliot? Some kind of joke." She placed her hand on her hips and looked at him sternly.  
  
"What? You think I'm lying?" Elliot was shocked that she didn't believe him. "Clare she fell from the sky for crying out loud."  
  
"Are you sure she didn't just jump off the building."  
  
"Positive I think…" He scratched his head.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well how do you explain her clothes. Nobody can make a Nightmaren outfit like that."  
  
"Very easily…" Elliot took Clare by the hand and led her back into the kitchen. While they talked Eve set the tea down on the table beside the couch. She found a strange little black device with a bunch of buttons on it. She pressed one of them that were red and the strange box in front of her flashed and a face appeared on it. She tilted her head and looked at it. Some how it was familiar to her. The human on the tube was rambling on about something about buying a premium set of pots and pans. Then a bunch of unrecognizable words scrolled up the screen. Afterward they announced something about the afternoon news. Another woman appeared on the screen and began rambling about different things. She was trying to find the button to turn it off when she heard something about a search for a missing person. A picture popped up into the corner of the screen.  
  
"The search for Tara Gibson goes one." Eve stopped breathing for a moment. She was that dreamer or she was this Tara Gibson. Was this her life before Wizeman took her memories away? "Authorities have found new witnesses that have identified a suspected kidnapper. Police have not identified him but a artist sketch has been released." Another photo appeared on the screen. "He stands about 6" with long black hair and pale skin." The photo looked suspiciously like… Reala… What was going on? She removed her jester hat. She didn't know what to think right then. Elliot and Clare walked back in to see her staring at the television. They looked over at the television and noticed the missing person's report. Clare's brain clicked as realized that this girl resembled the one on the TV.  
  
"You're… Tara Gibson…?" Eve looked over at her.  
  
"I know I wasn't created by Wizeman but I couldn't be human… could I?" before anyone could answer her. There was a bright flash coming from the kitchen. Elliot went to see what it was. He peeked into the kitchen and saw that it was Nights.  
  
"Nights!? What are you doing here?" He then saw the other two Maren that were with him. "Reala? Jackle?" He backed away a bit. Nights put his hands up in the air.  
  
"Elliot it's alright they're not going to hurt anybody."  
  
"Are you sure about that Nights? It could be a trick."  
  
"They are just here to help me find someone."  
  
"Them? Help you?"  
  
"Well more like I am helping them." Nights smiled trying to reassure him a bit.  
  
"This is only a temporary alliance." Reala glared over at Nights.  
  
"Why are you helping them?" Elliot looked over at Reala then back over to Nights.  
  
"We're looking for a Nightmaren female by the name of Eve. Have you heard anything about her?"  
  
"Eve? Yes I have in fact she dropped in on my dad's work." Reala pushed past Nights, nearly knocking him over. He grabbed Elliot by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?" He shook him violently.  
  
"Nights get him off of me!!!" Elliot yelped, helpless against the Nightmarens strength. Eve looked up from the TV and toward the kitchen. She heard a voice that she recognized. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen throwing open the swinging door. She found Jackle and Nights trying to pyre Reala off of Elliot.   
  
"Reala!!" she shouted. Reala let go of Elliot sending the two Maren and human to the floor.  
  
"Eve!" She ran into his arms and they embraced one another. Jackle felt like he was gonna hurl. The three of them got up and dusted themselves off. Elliot was confused about all that was going on. Reala sensed that something wasn't right about her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from him and stared her in the face. His reaction to her face was shock. He didn't know what to say or think. Eve was a human? But how could that be? A human that he had seen before somewhere.  
  
"What is it Reala? Is it my face?" Reala didn't say anything but nodded slowly. "I don't know what happened. I wished that I was in the waking world, to escape my pursuers and the next thing I knew I was falling. And then I look at myself and I'm human."  
  
"What is going on in here." Clare stopped when she spotted Reala and Jackle and let out a horrified shrieked. Everyone in the room covered their ears. "What are they doing here!?" 


	5. Evening Star Ch 5

Disclaimer: Nights and crew do not belong to me, Eve does so no takie!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reala's eyes darted off to where he had last seen her. She wasn't there. He looked around the area a few times before spotting her in the canyon. He saw the Nightmaren she was fighting; he witnessed him punching her a few times. Reala felt rage build up inside of him. When he was about ready to bolt down there Nights attacked him making him have to fight him off again. Reala took his newly built up rage out on him. Their swords continued to clash and spark as they collided.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ebony threw her against the wall. Eve cried out in pain as her body was slammed against the hard merciless rock again and again. He wasn't letting her get the chance to defend herself. He was trying to weaken her so he could finish her off. He was taking his time so he could enjoy himself. She couldn't let herself be beaten by him. She had been trained by the best Nightmare had to offer. She had beaten guys like him before with no problem. What was so different about this one? She had to get herself together and counter attack. She turned around to see him coming at her again. She moved and he punched the canyon wall instead of her. He didn't seem to feel it. Either that or he was good at not showing pain. His fist had left a crater where his punch had landed. She tried to kick him but he caught her foot and pushed it away.  
  
The pain she was feeling was making her sluggish. She cursed to herself and tried dodging more of his attacks. More hit her than were dodged. She saw then that it wasn't because that he was stronger or better than she was, he was merely faster. Speed was the deciding factor in this one on one fight. And that was not good for her in her present state. She kept backing away so he couldn't hit her. Ebony lifted his leg and grabbed something out of his boot. He then sprinted forward at his top speed as Eve tried to counter him. He dodged her fist and drove whatever he had into her side. Eve's eyes widened a bit as she felt the cold hard steel enter her flesh grinding against the bone. And then the impact of the hilt smashing into her ribs. Her painful scream echoed throughout the canyon to Reala's ears.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reala's heart almost stopped upon hearing her scream. Adrenaline began to rush through his veins as a foreboding fear implanted itself within him. Reala played it cool trying hard not to let the fear show in his eyes. He firmly planted his boot against Nights' stomach and kicked him away. Then he turned to see Eve falling down the canyon. He holstered his sword and dove down past Ebony and into the canyon. "EVE!!!" she was unconscious having had smacked her head on a ledge when she had begun to fall. The river was coming up hastily. He was too far away from her. She hit the river and he dove in after her. Reala searched around as far as he could see under the cloudy water. The current was strong and he fought hard against it. But he couldn't find her so he resurfaced to see if she had.  
  
He emerged to the surface and levitated out and above the water and looked for her. Reala then spotted something and flew over to find her hat was caught on a rock. He picked it up out of the water and looked around frantically. She wasn't there, the river had swallowed her up. Reala stared at the hat and became a wreck. His emotions ran wild, hate, anger, pain, and sorrow began to well up inside him. He yelled at the top of his lungs as tears spilled from his eyes. And for a moment the battle seemed to stop with all eyes on him. He glared up at Ebony with pure hatred that burned its way to the surface. Ebony had a grin of satisfaction on his face. Reala roared as he darted up at the Maren. Ebony knew that Reala wasn't nearly as quick as he was and he could easily get away. Reala all of a sudden picked up speed and seemed to vanish.  
  
"Ebony! Get out of there!" Nights yelled at him to retreat but it was too late. The Maren had been so blind he didn't even see it coming. Reala appeared again right in front of him and drove his clawed hand into Ebony's chest. He gasped as Reala grabbed hold of his heart. Now Reala was the one with a satisfied look on his face. Ebony began to choke on his own blood. He coughed it up and it ran down his mouth to his chin.  
  
"Burn in hell you bastard…" with that Reala ripped out his heart. Nights watched horrified from up above the battle. He had never seen his brother act like that over a female before. Reala's heart was aching and he made sure that this bastard could feel it to before he took his last breath. He threw the organ aside as the body slowly fell from the sky. Reala felt satisfied to have avenged his love, but he still hurt. It felt like apart of him had died along with her. Even fighting his brother again would be a waste of time. Nothing seemed worth it anymore. The battle, the entire war… It was all nothing if Eve wasn't there by his side. This battle was over for him. Reala glided over to the ledge and picked up Eves sword and then down the river to see if he could find her body. She deserved to have a proper burial at least.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A half a day later, Nights was gliding along the river that went through the Mystic forest. It wasn't too far from the base of the rebels. He was his shift to patrol the area that night. He may have been the General of the Rebel Army but that didn't mean he could escape patrol duty. He looked across the river and noticed a young girl with sandy blonde hair. She was human; she must be a dreamer. But then he noticed that something else was with her. He glided over to investigate. Nights found that the thing that was next her was the female Nightmaren that Reala had acted so strangely over the day before, the one that was said to have replaced his position in the Nightmare army, the Black Rose herself. Even stranger still that the river current had carried her all the way to the Mystic forest. The most remarkable thing was that she was alive. Nights drew his sword and the human girl stood in front of her protectively. Nights' red Ideya began to flash for some reason. He looked down at it curiously.  
  
"Why are you protecting her? She's an evil Maren." The girl did not answer but shook her head no. She kneeled back down to the wounded Maren and placed her hands on either side of the stab wound. Nights was surprised that this dreamer knew of the power to take control of ones dream. Almost all dreamers did not. The girl made Eve's stab wound heal itself. When she finished she turned to Nights again who holstered his sword. She moved Eves' wet hair away from her forehead and pointed to the crescent mark. Nights instantly recognized it and knew exactly what it was. The upside-down crescent was Wizemans' crest. After he defected, Wizeman placed a more powerful spell on his minions whose loyalty he questioned. But how did this dreamer know that. Dreamers couldn't detect magic spells like some Maren could. He noticed there was another spell on her that he hadn't seen before. "Is this what you were trying to tell me?" she nodded. Dreamers did have the ability to communicate in their dreams; Nights didn't understand why she didn't speak.  
  
Eve stirred and the human looked down at her. She looked up and Nights and waved goodbye and then she vanished just like that. Now Nights was worried, Dreamers didn't just disappear like that. They had to have the alarm clock doorway to wake up. She must have not been a dreamer at all. Whatever the case he would find out soon enough. Nights picked her up off of the river shore and carried her to a dryer spot. The girl had healed the wounds that would of killed her but she still had all the bumps and bruises that Ebony had given her. He felt bad about Ebony, but thinking about it he probably would have done the same. Nights wouldn't have ripped out his heart, but he would have killed him none the less. If Ebony had killed the one that he loved. The only bad thing was that she wasn't dead at all. Nights set her down on a soft bed of grass and began to build a fire to warm her up. Maybe he could talk some sense into her. Tell her that Wizeman was controlling her. She must have been an asset to Wizemans' army if he had to put a spell on her to keep her loyal to him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve felt herself being thrown around by the current of the river. Tumbling, rolling and being smacked against rocks. She was under the water so long she was surprised that she hadn't drowned. And right when she felt like her body could take no more abuse, someone grabbed her and pulled her ashore. Eve opened her eyes slightly and saw who had saved her. The human dreamer that she had seen before in her chamber. She had a red aura around her. Eve could see her perfectly but everything around them was a blur of colors. She then noticed someone else coming toward them. She could see him clearly too, he had a red glow on his chest and his aura was white.  
  
She could see him talking but she could not hear what he said. The girl went in front of her as if protecting her from him. When that happened, the girls' red aura flared and the red glow on his chest began to flash. Then she turned back to Eve and placed her hands on her side. Eve could feel the energy flowing into her and repairing the fatal wound that Ebony had inflicted on her. For some reason she could not speak to the human this time. She could see him talking to the girl for a few seconds before she vanished again. That's when everything around Eve began to fade into black once more.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve opened her eyes slowly, she felt like she'd been sat on by Puffy. Her entire body hurt especially her side where that ass hole stabbed her. She felt along her side but there was no stab wound. "That stab wound is gone?" She asked herself as she tried to sit up to look but the pain from her bruised rips stopped her and she lay back down. Eve looked around but her vision was blurred, probably from all those blows to the head she received. Not to mention her head was pounding. Where was she anyway? She felt the warmth from a fire nearby. Someone must have been around somewhere because she certainly didn't build it. She heard wood being dropped to the right of her. Eve turned her head to look but all she saw was the blurred figure of a Nightmaren. She blinked a few times to see if that would help but it didn't. "Who are you!?" she demanded.  
  
"A friend…" the soft voice of a male replied.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that… Now who are you?" She tried to get up once more but the pain stopped her again.  
  
"You shouldn't move, you've been hurt pretty badly."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know…" He ignored her sarcasm.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"…Eve…" she hoped this time he would answer her question.  
  
"I am Nights." Eve hissed at the mention of his name and stood up even though her body protested it greatly.  
  
"Get back! I warn you even injured I am capable of killing you!" Nights shook his head.  
  
"I have no intention of fighting you Eve… If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. Besides you can't even see clearly let alone stand without experiencing great pain." It unnerved her the way he could spot weaknesses so easily.  
  
"Then what is it you want?"  
  
"I wish only to talk."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Your situation… it is rather strange."  
  
"What's so strange about it?"  
  
"Nightmaren are supposed to protect dreamers from dangers while they are here in the Dream World. Yet just a little while ago I witnessed a dreamer protecting a Nightmaren."  
  
"Yeah so what's your point?"  
  
"She was protecting you… She even healed that stab wound on your side." Eves' face softened as she remembered that vision. Had that really happened? She thought only Jackle and she were the only ones who could see her.  
  
"You saw her?"   
  
"Yes I did. She showed me that you aren't what you seem."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That mark on your forehead… It isn't supposed to be there. It's a spell that Wizeman placed on you to keep you loyal to him."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"   
  
"Because deep down you already know it's true." Eve became silent and blinked a few times noticing that the image she was seeing was sharpening more and more with each passing moment. Pretty soon she could see clearly again. Nights was sitting on a tree stump just a few feet away from her. He looked exactly like what she had been told. Striking blue eyes, and long straight blonde hair. He looked somewhat like Reala in body structure. But everything else didn't look a thing like Reala. Complete opposites yet exactly the same. It was hard to believe that they were brothers.   
  
"Reala…" she murmured to herself "he must be going out of his mind right now." She looked off toward Nightmare.  
  
"And you can't be all bad… You've done something no one has been able to do."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"  
  
"You've taught Reala how to love… You've encouraged my hope that my brother might yet be saved from the darkness."  
  
"You mean you still care about him even though he wants your head?" Nights nodded. Reala never mentioned Nights, let alone said that he cared about him. Of course he was a master at hiding his feelings from everyone. Just not here, well not anymore. Eve was able to read his emotions like a book.  
  
"Yes. But if we loose this war and Wizeman gets what he wants. I'll only have his memory."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Do you even know what you're fighting for?"  
  
"Yeah…. We're fighting for…" Eve thought for a moment. She really didn't know what it was she was fighting for.  
  
"You're fighting for Wizeman, to help him gain control of the dream world. Once he does that then he'll look to the waking world to steal the red Ideya. If Wizeman takes over the Dream World and the Waking World, he'll have no more use for you or any of his minions. This place and everything else will be a hellish nightmare. There will be no place for good dreams. Everyone in both worlds will be trapped in an eternal nightmare. Is that really what you want." She was silent for a moment. "If you insist on going back to Nightmare just remember that you are of great importance to Wizeman. No doubt he's been trying to locate your body to revive it. The spell he has you under makes him able to find you no matter where you are."  
  
"Then why hasn't he found me yet?"  
  
"This part of the forest is protected from Wizemans eyes. By this time he has probably given up."  
  
"I… I have to go now…" she turned to leave but Nights grabbed her arm. She looked back at him.  
  
"Think about what I said Eve. Whatever is so important about you he won't let you go until you have fulfilled your duty to him or given him what he wants." He let go of her. She said nothing and continued to fly away. Nights watched her go and hoped he had gotten through to her, for her and Reala's sake.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reala returned to Nightmare Castle after four long hours of searching. He had been unsuccessful in locating her body. He felt like his whole world had ended. He just wanted to go back to his chamber, but a snip caught sight of him. "Reala sir?"  
  
"What!!?" the snip cowered away.  
  
"Lord Wizeman wants to see you." Reala growled fiercely. Wizeman was the last person he wanted to see right now. He glided away toward Wizemans' throne room. He went in and found Wizeman hovering by the window.  
  
"Come closer Reala…" he did so and went closer. Wizeman turned to him. "Tell me Reala… How is it that you managed to get Eve killed and abandon the army resulting in our DEFEAT!!?" Reala was silent. "Eve was the key to putting this war into our favor Reala. And I told you that she was your responsibility. I told you what would happen to you if harm came to her. Now she's dead and we're back to square 1…" Reala became even more frustrated by this lecture.  
  
"I tried to get to her sir but Nights got in my way…" Reala retorted coldly.  
  
"Nights… he's always your excuse. Let's face it Reala, I should have had a more qualified Nightmaren to train her… You obviously didn't do a very good job."  
  
"Then you shouldn't of given the responsibility to me in the first place!!" one of Wizeman's hands fly up and knocked Reala back. Reala wiped the blood from his lip and got back up. He knew what was coming next. Wizeman did this whenever he was angry or frustrated and needed some one to take out his frustrations out on or if he wanted to punish Reala for failing. He would beat him to a bloody pulp. It would take him a week or two at the least to recover from the injuries.  
  
"I don't like your tone Reala… and I think it's time you received your punishment for all your faults…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve came upon the castle and entered with no trouble. She stopped to ask someone where Reala was when she came upon Jackle. "Eve?"  
  
"Jackle? Where's Reala?"  
  
"He's in seeing Wizeman… I thought you were dead…"  
  
"Does it look like I'm dead to you?" Jackle shook his head.  
  
"No…" Eve said nothing more and glided off to Wizemans' throne room. She came to the giant doors of the throne room but was stopped by the guards.   
  
"Let me pass…"  
  
"Sorry Wizeman said no one may enter. That means no one." The head guard said.  
  
"Do you even know who I am?"  
  
"No and I don't care. I'm not going to get in trouble for disobeying orders."  
  
"I am General Eve… Now step aside."  
  
"Impossible, we just heard she was killed in battle." Eve was getting frustrated with everyone saying she was dead.  
  
"Hey Eve just out of curiosity, where have you been?" Jackle asked gliding up to her. Eve turned to him and the guards straightened up.  
  
"I was carried down the river and my dead cold body washed up onto a bank." She turned to the guards with a zombie look on her face. "And now I wander Nightmare in search of lazy guardsmen to suck the life force from their bodies to replenish myself." The guards' faces turned a bit pale as she crouched over a bit and rose her hands up into the air. "I think I found some." She licked her lips and looked like she was ready to pounce on them. "Bone appetite." Jackle looked confused and the guardsmen flew away posthaste. Eve straightened up after they were out of sight laughing slightly. "I was only kidding… gees, what a couple of wusses."  
  
"So what happened exactly?" Eve turned back to him.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now I have to…" she was interrupted by one of the giant doors opening with a loud creak. She turned to look to see who was coming out and she saw Reala step out and close the door behind him.  
  
"Reala!?" She then noticed that something was very wrong. There was blood all over him.  
  
"…Eve…" His voice came out more like a whisper. She rushed over to him as he collapsed into her arms. "Your alive…"  
  
"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me Reala." Eve looked him over; he had been beaten up badly, even worst than she had been. She looked up at Jackle in anger. "Who did this to him!?"  
  
"Wizeman did…" Jackle said as he stared down at them. Wizeman must have been really pissed to beat him up that badly. Jackle had never seen him so beaten up before. Normally he could just exit Wizeman's chamber and fly straight to his chamber. But this time he couldn't even walk let alone fly. Eve then knew what Nights had meant. Wizeman didn't care if he had killed Reala or not. If he had died he would have just brought him back to life. She looked down at Reala who was now unconscious. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held him close to her. And for some strange reason she felt she had been through something like this with Reala once before. Instantly the black mark on her forehead vanished leaving no trace it was ever there.  
  
"Jackle, help me…" she looked up at him with tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Help you?" It was strange to see her that way. He had never seen her cry over anything. She was a tough cookie. She didn't even cry when Reala had hit her in the gut with the hilt of his sword during a training session. It took her a while to catch her breath but she didn't cry.  
  
"Help me carry him back to the chamber…" Eve turned Reala over onto his back.  
  
"But I was about to go…"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Yes ma'am…" Jackle did as he was told. He saw what happened to a couple of Maren that had pissed her off before. He glided over and grabbed Reala's feet and lifted him up while Eve picked him up but the arms. They carried him to the chamber but instead of going to Reala's Chamber like Jackle had thought they were going. Eve turned to her Chamber and led them in. "Nice joint you got here…" Eve remained silent and led them into the living room where they set Reala down on the couch.  
  
"Jackle, after I clean him up, can you do something for me?" Jackle couldn't help but noticed the desperate tone in her voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you use that Teleportation spell to get us out of the castle?"  
  
"Yeah… why?"   
  
"Because, I think we need to get out of the castle for a while…" She looked him straight in the eyes. Like if he took them they weren't coming back… ever.  
  
"You mean your def…" the rest of his sentence was muffled when Eve jumped up and placed her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't say it out loud…" she whispered harshly while removing her hand from his mouth. "Wizeman has spies everywhere…" Jackle lowered his voice to a whisper.   
  
"You're defecting?"  
  
"I'm not defecting… I was never loyal to Wizeman to begin with."  
  
"If you were never loyal to him then why were you working for him?"  
  
"I don't remember anything before that. He said he created me but I don't believe him, not anymore." That's when Jackle noticed that her black mark was gone.  
  
"He had you under a spell?"  
  
"Yes… I think I had a life before this. But Wizeman stole my memories away from me." She went back to Reala's side and sat beside the couch. "I trust you Jackle, I consider you to be my friend, if you just take us there and leave I'll understand. You don't have to be subjected to our fate. Wizeman will probably make you the new General of the Army…" Jackle grinned widely.  
  
"Hmmm… General Jackle, I like the sound of that…"  
  
"Yeah, and you'll also be the target of Wizeman's fury when you fail." His grin disappeared. Her words had much truth in them. If Wizeman didn't have Reala to beat up on he'd be the next best thing.  
  
"You know it sounds tempting but I think I'll pass." Jackle thought about it for a few minutes. "You know I never did like it here… they say I'm the Master Mage yet I'm always being treated like the messenger boy…" Eve grinned at his remark. "Just let me go pack a few things while you patch him up." Jackle exited the chamber and went off to his own chamber. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He was actually defecting. He had always laughed at the defectors that had been caught before. And now he was going to do it… Normally he would not of even considered it. But when Eve told him that she trusted him that did it. Nobody ever told him that they trusted him let alone said that he was a friend.   
  
The place was packed full of shelves that were filled with books. He grabbed a little sack and spoke an incantation. Every book and magic item he had flouted up into the air and came to him. They shrunk small about penny sized and went into the bag. Everything fit nicely and the chamber looked somewhat bare without the books and such. He used another sack for some blankets and pillows. No way he was going to sleep on the hard dirty ground. He thought about what else they would need. Well they would need food and water, and a place to sleep. He decided to take a trip to the dinning hall might as well be prepared. Jackle tied the little sacks to his belt and they immediately disappeared. He loved his magic cloak it was so handy.  
  
It was late in the castle, which meant there wouldn't be many in the dinning hall at this hour. But they always had food out for anyone who wanted to come and get it. At this time of night though they only had dry foods. Biscuits, donuts, cakes, and rolls nothing major. It would be fine for them to have, food was food any shape or form. Jackle did this often before he had to leave for a battle. That's how some knew a battle was coming when they saw the Master Mage taking a large amount of dry food from the castle. They knew that he absolutely hated camp prepared food, not many did. He took half of each and shrunk them into a sack. Now they wouldn't have to worry about being hungry. At least for a few days anyway. He returned to the chamber of Eve after a half-hour. Eve came out of the bedroom and looked at him questioningly. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I've been packing… I wasn't going to leave all my spell books here… I even brought you some sacks to put your stuff in." he smiled and held up the small sacks. Eve looked at it oddly became confused.  
  
"Um how are we going to fit anything into those?"  
  
"Shrink it all of course. How else could I fit all my books into one bag?"  
  
"You got me…"  
  
"Just get the stuff you want to take and I'll put it in." Eve raised a brow and went to do so. She grabbed a few things she thought she would need and then went over to Reala's chamber. He didn't really have anything of value or special meaning. But she did find their swords standing beside the chamber door. Reala must of put them there before he went to see Wizeman. She grabbed them and then left the room heading back into hers. She found Jackle waiting for her inside. Eve holstered her sword. She let Jackle cast his spell and put her stuff into the small sacks.  
  
"Neat trick." Jackle laughed.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet… Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes… let's get out of this hell hole…" Eve glided into the bedroom next to Reala. Jackle followed her and levitated beside them. He chanted the spell and the three of them disappeared from the chamber. They appeared in the Mystic Forest a long way from the castle. The trees were tall and green with leaves. And there was a soft breeze that carried the sound of chirping crickets to their ears.  
  
"Now we need a place to stay for the night." They looked for a shelter and after a while were successful in finding a few fallen trees that made the perfect structure. It hadn't been hard to see in the dark with their cat like eyesight. All they needed was a lot of wood to cover the open areas. And there was plenty of foliage to hide it from any unwanted eyes. With a little hard work and magic they completed it. They got Reala's unconscious form inside of the shelter and laid him upon one of Eves' blankets that she had brought. It was a large teepee shaped shelter with a funnel at the top with a cover in case it rained. Jackle had cast a spell that made the wood waterproof. It rained a lot in the Mystic Forest. The trees required a lot of water to keep them all green and lively.  
  
Eve and Jackle sat around a small fire in the middle of the teepee like shelter. Reala was only a few feet away from Eve. She always looked back at him to make sure he was all right. Jackle stuck his clawed hand into one of his bags and pulled out his bedding. It was weird watching him do it. The bedding became normal sized the instant it was out of the bag. Almost like popcorn popping from it's kernel. After he finished setting up his bed on the other side of the teepee he came back over to the fire. He handed her a cake she took it from him and began to munch on it slowly. "So what are we going to do now?" Jackle asked while munching on a roll. Eve looked up at him.  
  
"I don't know… I guess we wait for Reala to get better before we decide." She looked over at Reala again.  
  
"Don't worry about him Eve… He'll be fine in a few days. Nightmaren heal rapidly you know." Eve looked down at herself.   
  
"I've noticed." A lot of her scratches and bruises had healed themselves up already. Her ribs still hurt thought if she moved the wrong way.  
  
"Well one things for sure we're going to be hunted by both sides now… I wouldn't be worried about the Nightmare Soldiers; the rebel soldier's are another matter completely. They do have many good fighters on their side."  
  
"We'll just have to be careful…" they both finished off their food and spoke very little after that. Jackle took off his cloak and hat so they wouldn't be wrinkled when he slept. She saw his suit for the first time ever. It was quite different from a normal Nightmaren suit, course Jackle wasn't normal so she thought that maybe that was a good thing. Eve had always thought that Jackle was a puny little mage who used no brawn but magic. When in fact Jackle was quite muscular for a mage. He just didn't go showing it off like Reala did with his suit that was pretty tight in some places. But it was getting late and Eve was tired from her hectic day. Who wouldn't be if they had been in a battle for a four hours, then almost killed? Healed slightly by that dreamer, Only to be lectured by the enemy leader. And returned home to find that her lord had almost killed her lover. She glided over to Reala and made sure he was comfortable then she lay down next to him. Jackle lay down on his bedding and closed his eyes. "Good night Jackle…"  
  
"Night Eve… oh Eve I just remembered something."  
  
"What is it Jackle?"  
  
"You never told me what was so special about you that made Wizeman make you general."  
  
"You know Jackle, I don't really know why… Now try to get some sleep" Jackle laid back with his arms folded behind his head And soon his eyelids closed and he was asleep. As the night continued on Jackle awoke to the sound of a twig snapping. He looked around and found that Eve and Reala were still lying across the shelter from him. Must have been an animal outside or something. He shrugged and lay back down in his makeshift bed. Then he heard something else when he sat up to look again she saw something he hadn't expected. A young girl standing in the doorway of the shelter. It was too dark to see her features but he could tell that she was human. "A dreamer?" why would a dreamer come in here of all places? As he watched her enter further for some reason he felt that she didn't seem like a normal dreamer. In fact he was positive that she wasn't. "Who are you?" he asked softly. She looked over at him for a moment before she kneeled down beside Reala. She placed her hands over him. Jackle watched as her hands became engulfed in red light that soon flowed into Reala. Not knowing what she was doing he yelled out at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She then vanished from view as Eve shot up.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Did you see that?" Jackle asked.  
  
"See what?" Eve stretched and yawned.  
  
"That dreamer girl that was in here just a second ago." Eve looked over at him.  
  
"Did she have sandy blonde hair and green eyes?"  
  
"I couldn't tell what color hair or eyes she had it was to dark to tell. But she was doing something to Reala." Eve looked over at Reala. He seemed to look better then he did. Even thought Nightmaren could see very well in the dark she wanted to make sure.  
  
"Make some light…" Jackle picked up a tiny bag and opened it up, put his hand in and pulled out some glimmering dust. He then flouted over to the smoldering fire and cast the dust into it. Fire exploded from the ashes lighting up the teepee like shelter again. Eve looked again. Her eyes hadn't deceived her Reala did indeed look very much better. Jackle flouted over to take a look. He scratched his head. Reala had just undergone 4 days worth of healing… No… That girl must have done it… Why would she heal him? The dream world works in mysterious ways Jackle thought to himself. This Dreamer wasn't only protecting her but her lover as well. Eve smiled as she looked down at Reala. Jackle went back over to his bed but didn't sleep until he thought it would be safe doing so. If a dreamer could find them a Nightmaren surely could as well. 


	6. Evening Star Ch 6

Disclaimer: Nights and crew do not belong to me, Eve does so no takie!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a couple days since they left the castle. Other than the dreamer incident nothing had happened. Reala was looking much better he seemed like he would wake any time now. Eve awoke to the sound of birds singing within the canopy of the Mystic Forest. She found Jackle was up already, for he was not in the shelter anymore. She got up and stretched while glancing down at Reala. He was sleeping soundly. Eve smiled as she grabbed her sword and jester hat then went over to Jackles' side and grabbed a roll from the little bag. By now they were running low on food. She flew out of the tee pee and looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched. Nothing to be seen or heard anywhere. She munched on her roll and glided forward for a little ways to get the river for a drink. She finished the roll up and sat beside the river. She dipped her hands in the cold water cupping her hands and trapping some water in them. She brought it to her lips to drink when she saw the reflection of someone behind her. And it was not Jackle that she saw or Reala for that matter. She sipped the water as if she hadn't seen a thing. If there was one thing Eve hated the most it was to be spied on. She went on to splash her face with the cool water and then wipe it dry with her sleeve. She glided along the river trying to loose the spy.  
  
The spy was a male Nightmaren mage. You could tell by his long cape that made his body disappear. It was a trend that most mages wore. His hair was silver and uncommonly short in the front and just a low ponytail that went to the middle of his back. His face was pale with a red line that went from his forehead down to his upper lip and from his lower lip to the bottom of his chin. And black all around his light metallic green eyes with three black strips that traveled diagonally down both sides of this face. His cape was black on the outside but the inner fabric was gray. Held together by a silver clasp with two red jewels. He had lost sight of the Nightmaren female that he identified as the Black Rose… He descended down from the tree he had been perched in and looked around carefully. Just a few seconds later she revealed herself when she jumped at him throwing her arm around his neck and putting him into a strangle hold. "Who are you and why are you following me?" He threw his head back and smacked her in the face. She released him and he turned to face her. She looked at him with a look of pure hatred. "Who are you and where do you come from!?" he grinned at her for a moment before answering.  
  
"My name is Meth and I come from the Rebel army… General Eve…" He vanished from her grip and reappeared a few feet away from her. Eve watched him carefully so he didn't make any sudden moves. "So what brings the Black Rose all the way out here?"  
  
"That's none of your business..." she knew she couldn't trust him.  
  
"Oh but I think it is, you could be out looking for our base for all I know... So I think you should leave... or do I have to make you?" Eve had to keep him away from the shelter, all mages could detect spells and if they found Reala in the state he's in they would kill him for sure.  
  
"Look I don't want to fight you..."  
  
"Well then girly you chose the wrong place not to fight…" He chanted a spell and a couple glowing orbs of light appeared in his hands.  
  
"Look I'm not your enemy." Eve watched ready to dodge: though she had never fought a mage before.  
  
"Well I can hardly call you a friend when you're a general of the Nightmare Army." He had a point but she was no longer a general, but Meth didn't know that. Meth threw the orbs at her and she flew out of the way of them but they didn't hit the ground like she thought they would, instead they stopped right above the ground and flew up at her again. Eve didn't know they could do that and flew past them. Meth watched her as she tried to loose them with an amused look on his face. No matter how she maneuvered they still followed her. She slashed one with her sword, and it glowed brightly until it exploded throwing her against a tree. She grabbed her head and noticed the other flying right at her. She leapt forward into a roll as it smacked into the tree and exploded. Eve regained her stature quickly and leapt at him with her sword ready to slice him. He dodged it and came up behind her.  
  
"You're a feisty one aren't you..." he succeeded in pissing her off.  
  
"Great… a Rebel version of Jackle." she swung at him again but it didn't hit. She was becoming quite frustrated with him.  
  
Jackle heard an explosion close by and sensed magic at work. "Awe Shit..." he flew quickly to where the explosion came from and found Eve fighting with another mage. He could see that she wasn't fairing to well against him. "Hey! You know that's not fair to fight one with a disadvantage!" Jackle flew over beside Eve.  
  
"What do you mean a disadvantage!? I'm perfectly capable of kicking this guys ass if I wanted to fight him."  
  
"And don't you know two against one isn't fair either... Gee I must be pretty lucky to of found a General and the Master Mage of Nightmare. Is General Reala going to join us as well?"  
  
"Leave him out of this…" Jackle snorted. The two mages stared each other down.  
  
"Can't we just talk about this peacefully." They ignored her and began to go at it after what seemed like hours. Eve knew that this fight was too risky. She knew the fighting would attack unwanted attention and perhaps start a battle.  
  
"Jackle! Stop, this fighting is going to give us away."  
  
"It's too late for that, go back and see if he's awake yet. I'll hold him until then." Eve was about to protest but she knew Jackle could take care of himself. And she flew off back to the shelter.  
  
She reached the shelter rather quickly. "Reala?" She went in the flipped the blanket over and found that Reala was gone. "Reala!?" she went outside the shelter and looked around. "Reala!!?" She turned around with her sword drew and found Reala at the end of it.  
  
"Hey it's just me!" Eve's expression softened.  
  
"Reala your awake." She holstered her sword and practically pounced on him.  
  
"Easy Eve." She loosened up her grip. "Why are we in the Mystic Forest?"  
  
"I had Jackle bring us here. Oh Reala I'm so glad your awake I was worried about you." Reala wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.  
  
"I thought… you were gone for good…"  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you so much, I guess we're even on the worrying part then." Eve joked cheerfully trying to hold back tears.  
  
"I don't want you to fight anymore…" Eve looked up at him. "I nearly lost you because of it… I never felt pain over a loss before… and I… I never want to feel that way again." She had never heard him speak this way before. In his depressed state she couldn't help but let the tears she tried so hard to keep from falling pour out onto her cheeks.  
  
"Reala I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again I swear." Reala pulled away and saw the tears still streaming down her cheeks. He gently wiped the tears away with his finger. He then pulled her close and kissed her deeply; she returned his affections, and placed her arms around him. They were interrupted by Jackle's voice.  
  
"That was a cheap shot."  
  
"You know if you didn't take so much time chanting a spell you might just hit me."  
  
"Shut up I don't need a lecture from you."  
  
"Let's face it I'm way better than you are."  
  
"The hell you are, I'm not called the Master Mage for nothing."  
  
"Could have fooled me…"  
  
"What did you say!!?"  
  
"Nothing… Let us carry on the battle now?"  
  
"This is hardly a battle…"  
  
"Oh… Let us carry on this fight then?"  
  
"I will when I'm good an ready."  
  
"Do you have a strategy? Do you even know what you're doing?"  
  
"Of course I do, I'm the Master Mage!!"  
  
"You keep saying that… but I'm not seeing it." Jackle growled in frustration.  
  
"You know if you'd just Shut Up I'd be able to concentrate."  
  
"You shouldn't talk at all… it makes you sound stupid."  
  
"Have you ever stopped and listened to yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry if I sound more intelligent than you." Eve had heard enough of this.  
  
"Yup defiantly a rebel version of Jackle… Reala I'll be right back…" she glided off toward the source of the arguing. She came up behind Jackle and grabbed the collar of his cloak. She yanked him over until his face was right next to hers. "Jackle! Chill the fuck out…"  
  
"But he said I…"  
  
"I don't give a damn what he said you both are acting like children… And if you both don't cool it I'll kick both your ass's… Understand me!?" Jackle gulped.  
  
"Yes ma'am…" Meth laughed.  
  
"Talked down by a female."  
  
"Do you find something funny about me Meth?"  
  
"Oh no no no, I think he's funny for being afraid of a weakling like you." He laughed again. Eve rushed at him and punched him in the stomach, making him fall over holding his gut. Then she balled her hands together and punched him on the back making him fall to the ground. She landed next to him watching him struggle to get some air in his lungs. After he caught his breath he looked up at her. "How come you didn't do that before?"  
  
"Before, I wasn't interested in kicking your little arrogant ass, but then you had to go and piss me off…"  
  
"All the more reason to use my full abilities" he coughed a few times and stood up.  
  
"That won't be necessary Meth." Meth turned around to see Nights approach.  
  
"Nights sir, I found these intruders on my patrol."  
  
"That was good of you Meth thanks." He turned back to the other two. "Eve you look much better now, feeling alright I presume?"  
  
"Much better now thank you." Jackle and Meth looked back and forth from Eve to Nights.  
  
"You two know each other?" They both looked at Jackle.  
  
"We haven't known each other long, Nights helped me when I was hurt after the battle." Eve and Nights returned gazes. "And he gave me some helpful advice."   
  
"I see you brought an extra Maren." Nights said cheerfully. "And I sense you broke Wizeman's spell over you Eve." She nodded.  
  
"Small problem…" Everyone looked at Jackle again. "We haven't… I can't move…"  
  
"What's happening to them?" Eve asked.  
  
"Wizeman is calling them back to Nightmare." Nights stated.  
  
"No…" Eve flew back to where Reala was. But he vanished before she could get to him. "Reala!" Nights and Meth flew over to her.  
  
"Jackles' gone too." Meth said.  
  
"Eve let me send some of my Maren with you."  
  
"There's no time. Wizeman will kill them if he finds out why they left."  
  
"Be careful, I'll try to help you as much as I can."  
  
"Thank you Nights." She flew off toward Nightmare castle.  
  
"Why are you helping them Nights? They are the enemy…"  
  
"Not anymore, Meth…" They both glided off in the opposite direction.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once Eve got to the castle, she was able to find an open window and sneak in unnoticed. The room was empty and she got into the hallway. She made her way back to Wizman's chamber. It was deep in the castle and she had to quicken her pace to the giant oak doors. She hid in the shadows and ill lit hallways all the way to the main hall.  
  
Reala and Jackle found themselves inside of Wizeman's chamber. "You too have been gone two days without permission. Explain yourselves now!" Wizeman stared down at the two of them intently for an explanation of their absence. Reala and Jackle didn't say anything.  
  
Eve soon arrived at the large chamber doors. She could hear that Wizeman was growing impatient with them so she decided to step up and speak for them. She pushed open the giant doors and entered the chamber unannounced.  
  
"They left to find me my lord."  
  
"Eve? Your still alive?" Wizeman knew something had to be wrong with her. He couldn't sense the loyalty spell he had placed on her. He had sensed it the day that Reala and Jackle had disappeared but then it vanished so he could not pinpoint where she was. He figured it was because she died when the spell did.  
  
"Quite my lord…" she bowed feeling quite disgusted with herself, but she had to, to save Reala and Jackle from being charged with Defection. "And ready to serve you once more."  
  
"I am glad to hear it. You may go now…" Eve straightened up and turned to leave with Reala and Jackle. "Except for you Eve. I would like to talk to you in private…" Reala stopped and turned back. Eve shot him a look that told him to keep going. Hesitantly he turned back toward the door and kept going. Eve turned around as the giant doors closed tight.  
  
"What is it you wanted to see me about my lord?"  
  
"Your loyal to me Eve are you not?"  
  
"I have pledged my eternal loyalty to you my lord why do you question it now?"  
  
"I have my reasons, and the only way you can prove your loyalty to me is to do something for me."  
  
"And what will this test of loyalty be?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What!!" Reala yelled at Jackle as the mage listened through the door. "What do you mean bear his child!?"  
  
"Why are you getting all mad at me for that's how it sounded."  
  
"That's it I'm going back in!" Jackle stepped in his way.  
  
"Wait a second if you do that you'll be exposing what you two are!"  
  
"Do I look like I give a fuck!?" Jackle put his hands up.  
  
"Okay okay, think of it this way, what would she want you to do?"  
  
"I…" Reala grumbled lowly and crossed his arms.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my… err… her way. Besides she hates the very sight of him let alone the thought to bearing his child."  
  
"Fine, is there a way you can get us in there unnoticed so we can listen in?" Jackle grinned.  
  
"Yeah there is." He dug through one of his little sacks until he found it. "Ah there it is." Jackle pulled it out of the sack and it resided into a knuckle claw.  
  
"That's going to get us in unnoticed?"  
  
"Yup that it will. This is no ordinary knuckle claw. It has mystical powers." Jackle slipped it on his right hand. "It's called the Panthers Claw. All you have to do is…" he slashed at the air and an opening appeared that resembled a portal. "Then all you have to do is step through it and voila it'll take you where ever you want to go." Jackle glided through it and Reala followed. They appeared behind the throne inside the chamber.  
  
"Prove your loyalty to me had give me the Ideya you possess." Wizeman repeated.  
  
"Huh?" Reala narrowed his eyes down at Jackle. "Where did you get "Bearing a child" from "Give me the Ideya you possess"?" Jackle grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Hey I'm about as good at listening through a magically sound proofed door than I am at fighting without magic on the battlefield."  
  
"An Ideya? But I have no Ideya my lord."  
  
"Yes you have one, you just don't realize it yet."  
  
"Begging your pardon my lord but Nightmaren don't have Ideya unless they steal them from humans… and I have never stolen one, you know that…"  
  
"That's what's so special about you Eve, you're the only Maren that has one."  
  
"What?" was her shocked reaction along with the two behind the throne. They acted the same but without the outburst. "That would mean I'd have to be some kind of Human/Nightmaren hybrid."  
  
"Something like that, now hand it over or be punished for your defiance."  
  
"I don't know how to get to it."  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of that part." Wizeman began to chant a spell and a strong red light erupted from Eve. When Wizeman was finished chanting there flouting in front of Eve was the Ideya. Reala and Jackle couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"A red Ideya." They both murmured.  
  
"It's… so beautiful…" Eve gazed at the glowing shard hovering in front of her.  
  
"Isn't it though, and it will be all the more beautiful once added to my collection. Now give it to me." Eve looked up at him with a blank expression.  
  
"No…"  
  
"What did you say!!" Wizeman threw this hand at her and Eve reacted instantly.  
  
"I said!" Eve grabbed the Ideya with her left hand and drew her sword with her right. "NO!!" and slashed the blade across the eye on the palm of his hand. Purple ooze began to seep from the wound.  
  
"Why you little wretch. I thought maybe you would be fine without that spell on you but I guess you need something a bit stronger."  
  
"If you can catch me that is…" Eve jettisoned past Wizeman and out the window.  
  
"Guards after her don't let her escape!!" he glided through the open doors and left the chamber. Reala and Jackle walked out from behind the throne.  
  
"We have to get to her before Wizeman sends the elite team after her." The elite team included Clawz, Gulpo, Gilwing, and Puffy. Jackle and Reala were also a part of this particular team. They were the most advanced and deadly fighters of Nightmare.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve zipped through Nightmare swift as an arrow. She finally made it to the border of Nightmare and Nightopia to get away from the Nightmaren Wizeman had sent after her. She knew they wouldn't stop at the border, they would hunt her down where ever she went. She knew that the red Ideya that had been within her was what Wizeman had been after all along. And the only way he could get it is if she gave it to him willingly. And with his power he might be able to do that no matter how much she didn't want to.  
  
"You know you could hide that in the waking world and they wouldn't be able to get it." Eve looked up and saw a little Nightopian. "Hi my names Snuze."  
  
"Eve…"  
  
"It's to bad that the sphere won't open again for another 100 years. That's the only way to the waking world."  
  
"I can't wait that long. I wish I could get there now." Right then and there Eve vanished in a burst of red light.  
  
"Hey that looked like what Nights Ideya does when he travels back and forth to the waking world. I better go tell him." It just so happened that he wasn't to far away. Before he could tell him Reala grabbed him. Snuze yelled out in fright.  
  
"Tell me where Eve is…"   
  
"Who?" The little Nightopian asked.  
  
"A female Nightmaren with a purple suit and a red Ideya."  
  
"Why should I tell you." Snuze crossed his little arms across his chest.  
  
"Cause if you don't I'll rip out your little throat." Reala began to shake the little Nightopian out of pure frustration. "Now tell me where she is!"  
  
"We just want to help her." Jackle interjected.  
  
"Yeah just like you tried to help Nights when he had red Ideya." Reala growled fiercely.  
  
"YOU'LL TELL ME NOW!!"  
  
"He'll tell you what Reala?" Reala's eyes darted off toward the owner of the voice. It belonged to the one person he loathed more than Wizeman.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The red glow slowly faded and Eve could see a large city beneath her. When the glow vanished so did the red Ideya back into her body. Then gravity took hold of her and she began to fall. For some reason she couldn't fly and that was a problem since Eve was at least 20 stories up. Then she spotted a rope that held up a washer post. She grabbed onto it and she began to slow but the rope burned her hands. Her pain endurance had been reduced significantly. But she had to hold on if she didn't want to die. She slowed but then she smashed into the window washing perch. She broke it in two and they swung from side to side. Eve held onto the rope and wood, her hands felt like she had put them over an open flame. Her body hurt from smashing into the perch and smashing into the side of the building as well. Eve was still 12 stories up off the ground. She could hear the horrified ramblings of people below on the street.  
  
Inside the building a teenaged boy with blue hair and blue eyes looked out the window of his fathers' office to see what the problem was that got so many people worked up. Looking down he saw her and his eyes widened. "A Nightmaren?" he whispered to himself. "Why doesn't he fly?" he climbed up into the windowsill and reached out and grabbed the rope.  
  
"Elliot Edwards what are you doing?" his father asked frantically as he entered the office.  
  
"Saving whoever it is hanging on the end of this rope." Elliot began to pull and heave. His father grabbed some slack and helped him pull.  
  
Eve looked down at the street and thought this was the end. Then she felt herself being lifted. She looked up and witnessed someone pulling the rope up. Her hands hurt but she held on in spite of the pain she was feeling. And soon she had been pulled up to the 14th story window. Elliot grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside and they could hear people cheer outside. "I better go call the MP's " Elliots' father said as he went to use his phone. Elliot unplugged the phone wire without his father knowing. "Hmm it's not working better go use another phone."  
  
"We have to get you out of here before someone finds out what you are…" Elliot grabbed his dad's trench coat and put if over her. "Come on." Eve obeyed and they walked out together toward the elevator. And then they got out of the building without any trouble. He got her back to his house in a little over twenty minutes. He sat her down on his couch and went to fetch the medical kit. Then he picked up the phone and dialed out.  
  
The receiver on other side of the line the phone rang a few times before someone answered. "Hello Sinclair residence, Clare speaking."  
  
"Clare this is Elliot. I need you to come over now."  
  
"Hi Elliot what's happening,"  
  
"We have a guest from the dream world." Eve winced as Elliot used some tweezers to pull out some rope slivers from her injured palms. He then put antibiotic cream on her wounds.  
  
"Oh, I'll be right there." Clare hung up and ran out the door. Elliot hung up the phone and finished wrapping her hands with bandages. He then went into the kitchen and put some water on the stove to boil.  
  
"So what's your name?" Elliot opened one of the cupboards and got down a packet of tea.  
  
"Eve…" She said shakily. The water began to boil and he poured some into a mug. "So what brings you to the waking world?"  
  
"I was escaping from Wizeman… He wanted to take my red Ideya…"  
  
"Where did you get a red Ideya from?" Elliot stuck the packet into the hot water and stirred it around with a spoon.  
  
"It came from within me…"  
  
"Nightmaren don't have Ideya…"  
  
"That's what I said… but he..." Elliot came over with the steaming cup of tea.  
  
"Wait a sec, you're not Nightmaren at all."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she shot up but clutched her side. The same side she had been stabbed. She must have re-fractured her ribs.  
  
"Hey calm down your going to hurt yourself. Here sit down and drink this, it'll calm your nerves." Soon after Elliot heard a knock at the door. "Stay put I'll be right back." He went and opened the door up to find Clare on the other side.  
  
"That was quick." She pushed past him.  
  
"Where's Nights is he hurt or something?"  
  
"It's not Nights…"  
  
"Don't tell me its Reala…"  
  
"It's not him either…"  
  
"A Nightopian then?"  
  
"Come and see for yourself." She obeyed and followed Elliot into his living room. There they found Eve transfixed on her reflection in the steaming liquid. She recognized the girl in her reflection.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS NIGHTS, IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU…" Both Nights and Jackle were surprised by what he had said. Reala didn't talk when he saw Nights he just attacked. He only cared about killing Nights. He must have been very worried about Eve to not attack Nights right when he heard him speak.  
  
"It does when your threatening the helpless to get answers brother…"  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again!"  
  
"We don't have time for this we have to find Eve before Nightmare does." Jackle said stepping between the two of them.  
  
"What happened?" Nights asked.  
  
"She had a red Ideya, Wizeman wanted it and she wouldn't give it to him." Snuze bit down on Reala's hand.  
  
"OW!! You damn little pixie!" Snuze stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Snuze do you know where Eve went?" Snuze flew over to Nights. And he whispered in the good Marens ear. "She did what?"  
  
"That's right I think she went there using the Ideya…"  
  
"Snuze thanks. Reala I know where she is." Reala flew up to him and grabbed his collar.  
  
"Where is she!? Tell me now!"  
  
"I will but you have to promise me that you'll behave yourself…" Reala growled.  
  
"Tell me!!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes… She's in the waking world." Reala released him.  
  
"How in the hell did she get there. You took her there didn't you?"  
  
"No it wasn't me. Snuze tells me that it was the Ideya she carried that took her there. Now everyone gather round we're going to get Eve and bring her back here. No fighting or stealing Ideya. You two must behave."  
  
"I'm not promising anything now just get us there damn it!!"  
  
"Fine…" He places his hands in a circular formation around the Ideya on his chest. It began to glow and soon the light engulfed the three of them. After a flash of red light nearly blinded Snuze they vanished. Snuze could have sworn he saw something enter the red light but he thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him.  
  
"Things sure have gotten weird lately…" Snuze flew off to find Nap.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eve looked at her reflection while Clare looked at Elliot. "What is this Elliot? Some kind of joke." She placed her hand on her hips and looked at him sternly.  
  
"What? You think I'm lying?" Elliot was shocked that she didn't believe him. "Clare she fell from the sky for crying out loud."  
  
"Are you sure she didn't just jump off the building."  
  
"Positive I think…" He scratched his head.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well how do you explain her clothes. Nobody can make a Nightmaren outfit like that."  
  
"Very easily…" Elliot took Clare by the hand and led her back into the kitchen. While they talked Eve set the tea down on the table beside the couch. She found a strange little black device with a bunch of buttons on it. She pressed one of them that were red and the strange box in front of her flashed and a face appeared on it. She tilted her head and looked at it. Some how it was familiar to her. The human on the tube was rambling on about something about buying a premium set of pots and pans. Then a bunch of unrecognizable words scrolled up the screen. Afterward they announced something about the afternoon news. Another woman appeared on the screen and began rambling about different things. She was trying to find the button to turn it off when she heard something about a search for a missing person. A picture popped up into the corner of the screen.  
  
"The search for Tara Valenstine goes one." Eve stopped breathing for a moment. She was that dreamer or she was this Tara Valenstine. Was this her life before Wizeman took her memories away? "Authorities have found new witnesses that have identified a suspected kidnapper. Police have not identified him but a artist sketch has been released." Another photo appeared on the screen. "He stands about 6" with long black hair and pale skin." The photo looked suspiciously like… Reala… What was going on? She removed her jester hat. She didn't know what to think right then. Elliot and Clare walked back in to see her staring at the television. They looked over at the television and noticed the missing person's report. Clare's brain clicked as realized that this girl resembled the one on the TV.  
  
"You're… Tara Valenstine…?" Eve looked over at her.  
  
"I know I wasn't created by Wizeman but I couldn't be human… could I?" before anyone could answer her. There was a bright flash coming from the kitchen. Elliot went to see what it was. He peeked into the kitchen and saw that it was Nights.  
  
"Nights!? What are you doing here?" He then saw the other two Maren that were with him. "Reala? Jackle?" He backed away a bit. Nights put his hands up in the air.  
  
"Elliot it's alright they're not going to hurt anybody."  
  
"Are you sure about that Nights? It could be a trick."  
  
"They are just here to help me find someone."  
  
"Them? Help you?"  
  
"Well more like I am helping them." Nights smiled trying to reassure him a bit.  
  
"This is only a temporary alliance." Reala glared over at Nights.  
  
"Why are you helping them?" Elliot looked over at Reala then back over to Nights.  
  
"We're looking for a Nightmaren female by the name of Eve. Have you heard anything about her?"  
  
"Eve? Yes I have in fact she dropped in on my dad's work." Reala pushed past Nights, nearly knocking him over. He grabbed Elliot by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?" He shook him violently.  
  
"Nights get him off of me!!!" Elliot yelped, helpless against the Nightmarens strength. Eve looked up from the TV and toward the kitchen. She heard a voice that she recognized. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen throwing open the swinging door. She found Jackle and Nights trying to pyre Reala off of Elliot.   
  
"Reala!!" she shouted. Reala let go of Elliot sending the two Maren and human to the floor.  
  
"Eve!" She ran into his arms and they embraced one another. Jackle felt like he was gonna hurl. The three of them got up and dusted themselves off. Elliot was confused about all that was going on. Reala sensed that something wasn't right about her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from him and stared her in the face. His reaction to her face was shock. He didn't know what to say or think. Eve was a human? But how could that be? A human that he had seen before somewhere.  
  
"What is it Reala? Is it my face?" Reala didn't say anything but nodded slowly. "I don't know what happened. I wished that I was in the waking world to escape my pursuers and the next thing I knew I was falling. And then I look at myself and I'm human."  
  
"What is going on in here." Clare stopped when she spotted Reala and Jackle and let out a horrified shrieked. Everyone in the room covered their ears. "What are they doing here!?"  
  
"Clare calm down they're not here to hurt you. We just came for Eve."  
  
"Nights her name is not Eve, it's Tara Valenstine, and she's been missing for over 6 months."  
  
"Tara!?" It all came flowing back to Reala in just a matter of seconds. "He used Tara?"  
  
"Reala do you know something?" Nights asked.  
  
"I remember you now."  
  
"Reala what do you mean?" Eve asked.  
  
"You were a girl I met in an alley when Wizeman sent me to collect Ideya. You were in trouble and I chased these guys away that were chasing you."  
  
"Hard to believe that Reala would help anyone without him wanting something in return." Reala punched him in the arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Okay okay..."  
  
"One of them had a weapon that sounded like thunder and it put these metal things in my body."  
  
"A gun?" Elliot asked. Reala shrugged.  
  
"I donno what you humans call it… I remember that Tara held me in her arms and told me not to die."  
  
"That's a first..." Jackle put in. Reala raised his fist to punch him but Jackle cowered behind Nights who looked down at him sternly. "Continue Reala..."  
  
"Anyway... that's when Wizeman brought me back but by that time I was unconscious. I didn't know that he could take humans to the Dream World too."  
  
"This sounds like it needs some investigating." Nights said. "Eve can't go back to Nightmare."  
  
"Well that's a given…" Reala retorted.  
  
"Where am I going to go then?"  
  
"Well you can stay at the Rebel base with us."  
  
"No she's not!?" Reala yelled. "She'll go where ever I go! And we're not going to your Rebel base…"  
  
"What other choice do we have?" Jackle interjected. "We have no other place to go."  
  
"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it!"  
  
"You can't boss me around anymore Reala!!"  
  
"I could still beat the shit out of you!"  
  
"Stop it!! Both of you!!" Eve yelled. She was frustrated at the fact that Wizeman had indeed kidnapped her from her former life. Erasing her memories and replacing them with a false story that he had created her. But if he had turned her into a Nightmaren then why did she change back when she entered to human world. There must have been something that stopped her from becoming a full Nightmaren. Something that made her human side always try to contact her while she was asleep in the Dream World. After a few minutes of thinking about it she answered her own questions. "It's my Ideya that keeps me from being a full Nightmaren. Had I given it to Wizeman I would have never known that I was human…"  
  
"So that was the reason, it makes sense…" Nights thought aloud. "We should get going back, but before we do I have to remove those spells from the both of you so that Wizeman doesn't take you before we reach the base." Jackle volunteered first.  
  
"Do me first, I hate this "being under a spell thing". Whoever heard of a mage being under a spell…"  
  
"Hold still…" Jackle closed his eyes tightly as if expecting it to hurt. Nights' red Ideya glowed for a moment. The black crescent mark on Jackles' forehead appeared then vanished the same as Eve's had a few days before. Jackle opened his eyes. Elliot and Clare watched them with a hint of confusion on their faces.  
  
"Are you done?" Nights nodded. Eve looked over at Nights.  
  
"If you could break the spell with the red Ideya how come I couldn't do it with mine?"  
  
"I've mastered the power of this Ideya. It can only work on someone if they are willing to go through with it."  
  
"I guess I wasn't really willing when we first met. Plus the fact that I didn't know that I had one…" She glanced over at Reala. He was glaring at Nights. Was it just her or did Reala look… jealous.  
  
"Okay Reala now you…" Nights looked over at him. Reala just grumbled and crossed his arms glancing at Eve for a moment. As if wanting to ask if he really had to. She looked back at him with a yes look. Reala walked over to Nights. He looked down at his twin brother/nemesis.  
  
"Okay make this quick runt…" Nights hadn't heard Reala call him runt in a very long time. It actually made him feel more confident that his real brother was still there. What they didn't know was that Wizeman had sent one of his eyed palms with them. He had been watching everything that had been going on. He could not afford Reala's spell to be broken by the power of Nights' red Ideya. So he decided to take control of the situation. When Nights was about to begin Reala all of a sudden snapped. He backhanded Nights across to face making him fall to the floor.  
  
"Reala!?" Eve yelled out in shock. Reala turned and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her close to him. Eve yelled out trying to break free. But she found it impossible without her Nightmaren strength.  
  
"Nights did you really think I would allow you to use your silly powers on me…" Eve struggled more than ever now.  
  
"Reala stop this, you're not yourself!"  
  
"…. I'm… sorry Eve… but… I can't… control… myself… You stupid girl. Wizeman has a gift for you when we return to Nightmare…" Jackle and Elliot helped Nights up. Nights looked hurt and angry. He knew that it was Wizeman not Reala. "See you around nemesis…" the hand hovered over them and they vanished.  
  
"Damn it!!" Nights cursed.  
  
"How are we going to get them back now?" Jackle pulled off his hat and combed his clawed fingers through his hair. Elliot looked over at him funny. The mage looked over at him. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, just never seen you without your hat on before…" Jackle rolled his eyes.  
  
"Elliot we have to go back…" Nights said.  
  
"We understand…" Elliot replied.  
  
"Come see us again sometime." Clare put in before they disappeared in red light. 


	7. Evening Star Ch 7

Disclaimer: Nights and crew does not belong to me. Mirror, Scyffer, and Eve do. Do not use them without my permission.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Reala and Eve appeared back in the throne room of Wizemans castle. Eve was a Nightmaren again. Reala had a dead hold on her so she could not escape his grasp. She looked up at Wizeman with hatred. "Let us go!!" Eve yelled as she struggled against Reala. He managed to take her sword off of her hip and throw it across the room.  
  
"This is your last chance Eve… Give me the Ideya you carry."  
  
"I will never give it to you!!"  
  
"If you don't I shall kill you." Eve remembered what Nights was about to do before Wizeman took control of Reala.  
  
"Fine… I will give up the shard." She saw Wizeman grin. "But only to Reala…" His grin disappeared fast. He knew that if she gave it to Reala the spell that he had placed on him would be broken.  
  
"If you do not give it to me than you will give it to no one at all…" Reala released her as Wizeman blasted her with an energy beam. She yelled out in pain as her body fell limp to the floor. Reala watched and did nothing but a small tear trickled down his right cheek. Wizeman chanted another spell and her fallen form vanished.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jackle and Nights appeared in an encampment of some kind. There were many Maren wandering about. "Come on…" Nights glided forward.  
  
"Where are we?" Jackle inquired.  
  
"Jackle welcome to the rebel base." Jackle looked around in awe.  
  
"This is it? This place is way bigger than I expected it to be."  
  
"Well get used to it. Come on in here." Nights turned into a building and Jackle followed. It was a storage building for clothing. Nights grabbed several articles of clothing and handed a pair to him.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"We're going undercover. We can't go to Nightmare looking they way we do now.  
  
"But I like what I'm wearing now."  
  
"They'd know us on the spot. So deal with it." Jackle grumbled and obeyed. They went and changed into the undercover suits. Jackles' was teal with black boots, vest, and hat. He felt naked without his cape. Nights' was red with white boots, vest and a red and white hat.  
  
"Are we going yet?" Jackle asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yes come on…" Nights replied as he slung his sword around his waist.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tara awoke and found herself in the alley that she had been in last night. She got up and dusted herself off looking herself over for injury. The only one that she accounted was the pain coming from her ribs. She looked around for Reala expecting to find his dead body lying nearby but he was gone. Where has he gone? She wondered. She had had the strangest dream, although she could not remember it. She looked down at her watch, it said that it was 10:30 am. Her manager would never believe the night she had. Being chased by a gang and rescued by a hot guy who disappeared and then sleeping in an alley. She took off out of the alley toward the little dinner that she worked at. She had noticed that it was freezing out and there was a light frost on the ground. Wasn't it supposed to be spring outside? She was glad to get into the dinner where it was warm. As soon as she stepped thought the doors all worked stopped when people noticed her. Tara wondered why everyone was staring at her. Samantha the manager and a good friend walked up to her. "Tara where have you been!?"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. It's only a half hour I'll make it up." Samantha looked at her strangely. She took Tara by the hand and walked her off to the break room. "What is this all about Sam?" Sam shut the door and picked up the phone.  
  
"I'm calling your parents they'll want to hear about this."  
  
"What? Why? Sam I'm 18 years old I can take responsibility for being late."  
  
"Tara you've been gone for over 6 months." Tara shook her head.  
  
"Quite playing Sam…" The receiver on the other end picked up.  
  
"Mrs. Valenstine? This is Sam, down at the dinner… She's here right now… Yes she came in just a couple minutes ago… Okay see ya in a few. Bye bye." Sam hung up the phone. "Okay they're on their way here."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. If I had been missing don't you think I'd remember it?"  
  
"I don't know, but your parents have been worried sick about you. Just like all your friends were. We're all curious as to where you've been all this time."  
  
"If I've been missing. I don't know where I've been or who I've been with." There was a bit of commotion coming from the dinning area that took Sam's attention away from Tara. Heading toward the back break room. Tara's mother and farther burst into the back break room door. Her parents were high-class people with plenty of money to throw around. Tara didn't much like the idea of having everything bought for her. The reason she took up a part time job to earn her own money.  
  
"Tara!!! Oh my dear lord where have you been?!" She raced over to her and gripped her daughter in a bear hug. Her father did the same. "See! What did I tell you about this working thing!! Why didn't you just let us buy you that car!? Thank god you're safe."  
  
"Mom I'm fine really. Ow!" her parents released her.  
  
"What's wrong my darling are you hurt? Oh my god my precious daughters hurt. Charles we're taking her to the hospital right now to get her checked out!"  
  
"Mom calm down. You're overreacting again."  
  
"No honey your mother's right. We're taking you to the hospital and you're going to get the best doctors money can buy…" Tara sighed. Even though she loved them, the two of them could be a major pain.  
  
"And don't you worry dear I've already put in your resignation five months ago."  
  
"Mom?!"  
  
"Come along dear. You're in need medical treatment." They three of them walked out to the limousine. "To the hospital Jacob! And step on it!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nights and Jackle made their way to Nightmare. They were extremely careful not to speak of what they were planning while they were there. Spies had crude ways of sneaking up on you. They made it into the territory without any trouble. The disguises where working splendidly. No one stopped them or asked any questions. Nor did anyone recognize them. They approached the castle and stood there for a moment before proceeding inward. The castle was just the way Nights had remembered it being, dark, dank, and dreary. He didn't miss this place one bit. Eve and Reala were no doubt taken to the throne room. That's where they were headed. They made it to the giant oak doors. Nights felt sickened by the very site of them. He remembered all those years of walking through those doors to see what Wizeman wanted it was always what he wanted.  
  
Jackle cast a spell so that they could hear what was going on inside of the chamber. They could not hear Eves' voice. The only two voices they heard were Reala's and Wizeman.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What was your relationship with her Reala?" Wizeman's voice boomed. Reala glared at the lord of nightmares. The spell over him had subsided now. "You know that she was holding you back. It's better that I took her out of your life…" Wizeman was obviously enjoying himself while toying with Reala. "Now she will be imprisoned in the Ideya palaces forever. And there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it…" Wizeman laughed and Reala snapped. He flew at Wizeman while shouting out at him. His fist reeled back ready to punch Wizemans' lights out. But someone else got the drop on him first. Planting his heels into Reala's back and dropping him to the hard obsidian floor. He jumped off of Reala's back and flipped in the air before landing in front of Wizeman. Reala looked up from the floor and stared at the one who actually grounded him.  
  
He was a young Maren boy about 15 years of age. His hair was jet black that was tied back with a white rag and his eyes were ice blue. He had a thin black mark like Reala's on his right eye. He wore a tight white suit with a black vest and boots. He had body armor on his shoulders and forearms. They had the crest of Wizeman on them. He had a large sword strapped to his back. He was very buff for being so young. A very cocky age to be at and stupid. Reala got up and glared at the young Maren. He glared right back at him. "Reala, I would like you to meet your replacement. His name is Scyffer…" Reala turned his head slightly to the right and spit never taking his eyes off of him.  
  
"And I'm supposed to be impressed?" Reala whipped off the bit of blood that was on his lip.  
  
"You should be considering he is your offspring…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What'd he say?" Nights and Jackle looked at one another for a second not believing what they had just heard. They continued to listen in before they had to intervene. It sounded like Wizeman intended for this Scyffer guy to kill Reala.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why was I never told of this?"  
  
"Because, as always I was taking responsibility for your actions Reala. Your endless struggle for lust with every female you found worth your time. Ended in the result of Scyffer here… His mother died birthing him… So what could I do other than raise him and teach him how to survive in this world. He hated you all on his own."  
  
"I see what this is Wizeman… you want us to fight to the death don't you…"  
  
"Actually Scyffer came up with the idea not me… You see unlike you, he uses the one muscle that counts. And lately Reala, you've started to get on my nerves, and I hate Maren that get on my nerves."  
  
"Well you know something Wizeman, you've been on my nerves ever since I met you…" Reala grinned smugly. "In fact I loathe you more than I do Nights…"  
  
"I'm flattered…" Wizeman mused. "Well enough of this melee chatter I want to see some action. Scyffer do with him what you will."  
  
"Yes Master Wizeman…" he said lowly and drew his sword without trouble.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tara sat on the hospital bed in a gown awaiting the doctor. She was very bored although waiting in the room was better than the waiting room. Her mother and father were sitting in the chairs that were near the bed. The doctor walked in and her parents got up greeting and shaking the hand of the doctor. He looked down at his chart for a few seconds. "Well it seems your daughter has a few broken ribs." Her mothers' face became frightened.  
  
"Is it fatal?"  
  
"No she'll just have to take it easy for a while. But the memory loss concerns us. Traumatic events can cause memory loss so she'll have to stay with us for a while for some testing."  
  
"Yes but isn't six months a little extensive?"  
  
"We're going to determine what has caused it. It would be best if you two go home and got some rest."  
  
"No! I have spent six months with my little girl missing. I'm staying here with her."  
  
"Okay then, but you'll have to go to the waiting room while we conduct the tests." Her parents nodded and went off to the waiting room to wait with their older daughter, Tara's sister Meghan, who had come up a little while after they did. For the next few hours the doctors did their thing. Asking her questions and doing different tests. After a while they called her parents back in to tell them what they have found. "We have concluded that there is nothing wrong with your daughter besides the fact that she has been raped."  
  
"She… she what?" her mother began babbling and then fainted.  
  
"Mom!" Her father had caught her.  
  
"Sharon, speak to me?" he began to wave his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Nurse could I get some smelling salts in here please?" the nurse went off to get some. She returned and waved it in front of her nose. Sharon shot up and began bawling.  
  
"My poor baby!!" She went over and hugged Tara tightly. Tara just sat there and didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say really.  
  
"Good news is that she isn't pregnant. But we have to keep her longer for STD testing." Sharon stared at the doctor and fainted again.  
  
"Smelling salts doctor?" the nurse asked.  
  
"No just stick her on the bed and let her wake herself up. Our patient doesn't need anymore hysterics today I'm sure." Mr. Valenstine and the nurse picked up Mrs. Valenstine and set her on the bed next to Tara's.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nights and Jackle continued to listen in. They didn't like what they heard. "He wants to kill Reala? Good luck… If you couldn't do for whatever some odd years there's no way he can do it."  
  
"That's only because Reala and I are very evenly matched…" Jackle looked over at him.  
  
"So then what was the point of you two fighting each other for all this time?"  
  
"Reala as you know is as stubborn as a Krickle…"  
  
"Good point…"  
  
"You two!! What do you think you're doing there?" a cat Maren guard flew up to them.  
  
"We can do whatever the hell we feel like!" Nights grabbed him placing a hand over the mages mouth.  
  
"Don't listen to him… he's just an idiot, way to many blows to the head. We'll be on our way now…" Night dragged off a protesting Jackle. The guard watched them as they left flexing his claws. He grew suspicious of them.  
  
"Hey what are your names…?" they stopped and Nights glared down at Jackle. He grinned and shrugged.  
  
"I'm Coss and this is Bins."  
  
"Funny I've never seen you two around before."  
  
"We're new… Duh…" Jackle retorted.  
  
"We just got lost is all. How exactly do you get to the Food court?" the cat Maren grumbled lowly to himself before he answered.  
  
"Take this hall way all the way down to the end then hang a left, keep going until you see the signs."  
  
"Thanks sir, appreciate it." The Maren said nothing and continued on the hall patrol. They flew off down the hallway.  
  
"What about Reala?"  
  
"We'll have to come back." They flew down into the Chamber section. As the two of them were a door opened as they were passing a hand flew out and grabbed Jackle by the collar and pulled him in.  
  
"Gah!" He was pulled in and slammed against the wall just beside the doorway. Night's stopped and looked back.  
  
"Jackle! You jerk!"  
  
"Oh hi there Mirror… heh heh…"  
  
"How could you do that to me!?" Mirror was slightly shorter than Jackle and dressed and the mage attire. Her cape looked like a tie die of dark and light blues and purples. Her hat boots and gloves were the same. Her hair was blonde, long and wavey with a few streaks of light brown.  
  
"Do what to you?"  
  
"Leave me behind… You said that if you ever left that you'd take me with you…"  
  
"You remembered that? I said that like 9 years ago…" she smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Of course I remembered! Why didn't you!?" She started to cry.  
  
"Come on Mirror don't be sad."  
  
"I'm not sad I'm crying out of frustration!"  
  
"Hey I hate to break up this uh… moment but we have to go miss…"  
  
"Butt out of this Nights, he'll go when I'm through with him!!" She slammed the door in his face. Nights stood there for a moment and looked around to make sure that now one was around to hear his name being called. No one to be seen anywhere but that didn't mean that there wasn't anyone around. Some mages did have invisibility spells. Shouts could be heard coming from within and then there was silence again. Then the door opened Jackle zipped out and shut it behind him leaning against it afterward.  
  
"Women are so frightening when they're mad. I'm glad I'm single."  
  
"From the way she was talking to you it sounded to me like you two had something going."  
  
"What? No way! She's just a friend… that's all…"  
  
"Sure…" the door suddenly opened and Jackle fell backward onto the floor.  
  
"Okay I'm ready!" She looked down at Jackle. "What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"Nothing… Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Okay then let's go."  
  
"What? What do you mean lets?" Jackle got up and looked at her.  
  
"It's just what I said, let's go." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"You can't go, it's too dangerous…" Jackle got up off of the floor.  
  
"Are you calling me a novice?"  
  
"No… I didn't say that…" Jackle put his hands up.  
  
"Are you saying that I can't handle myself." Nights backed away from the two of them.  
  
"No I didn't say that I just said it was too dangerous."  
  
"I am just as capable as you."  
  
"I didn't say that you weren't."  
  
"You just said it would be too dangerous."  
  
"Yes exactly." She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I AM GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!" the castle seemed to shake with her words.  
  
"Okay okay okay sheesh you can go…" She smiled again and the three of them took off down the hall.  
  
"So where are we going?" Mirror asked.  
  
"To Wizeman's throne room."  
  
"Ooo, sounds dangerous…"  
  
"We are here on a mission so don't call us by our names got it."  
  
"Right right got it… Um… so what do I call you then?"  
  
"I'm Bins and he's Coss."  
  
"Right okay… So, who're you again?" Jackle groaned.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scyffer leaned forward lifting his foot and pushing off with the other to throw himself at Reala. Raising his sword above his head in order to slice Reala in two. Reala dove into a roll to avoid his blade and in the process of getting back to his feet drew his own sword just in time to block the boy's next attack. "Is that the best you got boy…" Reala mocked.  
  
"I must have inherited it from you…" Scyffer insulted back. The two of them leapt back and then raced at each other again for another round. It didn't help that Wizeman had neglected to cast his silence spell on the room. They were so loud in fact that the doorway had collected a few bystanders whom wanted to listen in as well. By the time Nights, Jackle, and Mirror got there the hall was quite crowded.  
  
"What's going on?" Nights asked one of the many Nightmaren that were huddled next to the door.  
  
"It's a fight between some kid and the General."  
  
"It's already begun." Something happened and the crowd huddled near the door again.  
  
"Reala got knocked down." One said.  
  
"I don't believe it!" another shouted.  
  
"This kid must be really good if he's beating Reala."  
  
"Think about what a better general he'd become."  
  
"Think of if he actually kills Reala. Then he won't be able to rape our females anymore." Another said happily.  
  
"Yeah I hope he cuts off his head and mounts it on the border. Keep the rebels away." the other laughed. Nights was becoming unhappy with all the Marens were saying.  
  
"Stand aside!" Nights yelled out as he pushed past people to get to the door.  
  
"Hey buddy, get in line we were here first." Nights looked down at the Maren when anger welling up in his eyes. The Maren took a good look at his face. "You're… you're Nights!!" the crowd split apart when the name was mentioned. He took off past the Nightmaren lined up and practically spin dashed into the door. The fight between the two did not stop on his behave they both kept fighting. Scyffer had Reala down with his sword over his head ready to slice off Reala's. Nights sprang forward drawing his sword and countered the boys own sword before it hit its target.  
  
"What is the meaning of this intrusion!?" Wizeman bellowed. Jackle and Mirror stopped in the doorway and Nights stared at Wizeman with hatred.  
  
"Wizeman! It's bad enough that you brainwashed my people but now you're kidnapping humans from the waking world. How despicable you are."  
  
"Why thank you Nights…"  
  
"Where is she? She does not belong here."  
  
"Well that's too bad because now she's a permanent part of this place." Reala got up off of the floor holding his arm where his opponent's sword had cut him. He walked over toward the rebels.  
  
"He trapped her in the Ideya palaces…" Reala growled.  
  
"It's too bad that you won't be able to save her because when Scyffer is done with you'll be cut up into little pieces."  
  
"Not today Wizeman…" Jackle whipped out in front of them and chanted a spell and they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They appeared in the Twisted Meadows where the Ideya Palaces were. There must have been millions of them. Some of them contained Nightmaren but most were empty. Nights wondered how many were just innocent people who refused to obey Wizeman. They walked down isle after isle in search of the illusive Eve. They split up hoping that would make the search quicken. Jackle stopped when he located her and looked at her. Something wasn't right at all about her. Her skin was dark and see through. No part of her body was solid looking only the clothes she wore were still normal. It was like she was just a shadow of her former self. "Hey over here!!!" the four of them gathered around the Ideya palace.  
  
"What happened to her?" Reala asked.  
  
"Something…" Jackle thought. "Maybe she's not all there…"  
  
"Come again?" Nights said.  
  
"Think about it. If the Ideya she had kept her from becoming all Nightmaren then her human half could not be imprisoned in the Ideya Palace…"  
  
"That makes sense." Nights said.  
  
"Then where would her human half be?" Reala asked.  
  
"In the waking world…" Jackle looked over at Nights.  
  
"To save Eve we have to find Tara and get her to come back with us." Nights said looking to Reala.  
  
"That should be a piece of cake…" Jackle stated.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After all of her tests came up negative at the hospital Tara was allowed to go back home. It felt so good to sleep in her bed. It was so comfortable and soft and clean. Of course it would be much better if her mother wasn't checking up on her every five minutes to make sure she was still in bed. And then escort her to the bathroom. She even hired extra security to guard the house. She couldn't wait until this whole thing died down and she could go back to being herself again. Do all the things she used to do. And go places and see people and… have sweet dreams.  
  
She awoke the next morning rested and refreshed. She looked over at the clock. It said that it was 7:48 a.m. She wished she could have slept longer. She would never be able to go back to sleep now. She sat up and felt the pain in her ribs was less than the day before. She heard a knock at the door. She looked up at the door and sighed. "Come in!" a servant entered her bedroom and sat a tray of breakfast on her lap then left. 'Great... breakfast in bed... like I couldn't walk to the breakfast table...' she thought to herself.  
  
After a few days of rest and being waited on hand and foot and being given all sorts of presents and flowers. She was able to go out with her friends again. Of course her parents had to know them and trust them. She and a few of her friends decided to go to the downtown and shop at the clothing stores. She was actually enjoying herself now. It had been a while since she had been out and having fun with her friends. Her friends were glad to have her back. They were out all day long and finally stopped at a small outdoor/indoor restaurant for lunch.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little hollow watched the Nightmaren listening carefully to their conversation. He stayed hidden so that they would not see him. As soon as they vanished in the bright burst of red light he came out and jetted toward Nightmare. As soon as he reached the castle he went to Wizeman's stone window and flew in. Wizeman was grumpy as usual and he approached cautiously. "Lord Wizeman?" the hollow chirped. Wizeman turned his large body toward the tiny hollow.  
  
"What is it?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"I have some news that you may find interesting."  
  
"Out with it..."  
  
"I witnessed Nights, Jackle, and Reala in the twisted meadows. They were gathered around the Ideya palace of Eve the former general. Something was not right about this."  
  
"They cannot release her without a dreamer..." Wizeman stated.  
  
"I know this sir but they said that the human part of her was not there. Whatever that means."  
  
"What!?" the hollow cowered. Wizeman went into thought and it finally hit him. He hadn't thought about it before he had done it. With the Ideya the human girl could not be imprisoned in the palace. "So where would she be then?" Wizeman asked no one.  
  
"They said that she was put back into the Waking World sir."  
  
"You will be rewarded for this information." the hollow bowed and flew off. "Send for my Elite team now!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four Maren appeared at the Rebel base. Some of the Rebels were startled that Nights had indeed brought Reala to the base. The guards approached them and Reala growled. Nights put up his hands. "It's okay, he's with us now." the guards looked at one another in disbelief.  
  
"But sir, he's..."  
  
"My brother..." the guards were silenced.  
  
"We realize that sir but he's a murderer."  
  
"That's in the past now."  
  
"Some of the rebel families of his victims will not like this sir."  
  
"They may not but he's the enemy of Wizeman now, and any enemy of Wizeman is a friend of ours."  
  
"If you say so sir."  
  
"That's what he said..." Jackle threw in. The guards just stood there as they walked by. "Now where's my clothes? I want to get out of this hollow suit..."  
  
"You better hurry up because I want to find Eve as soon as possible."  
  
"We're going to have to locate her first. Do you know what city you were in when you met her?"  
  
"It had a name?"  
  
"Yes, all human cities have names. I'll have to go see Elliot and see if he can find out where she lives."  
  
"Well hurry up." Reala scolded. Nights lead them to a place where they could rest.  
  
"I'll be back soon..." with that he vanished in a burst of red light.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nights reappeared at Elliots' house and by then it was dark out. He flew up to Elliot's window and looked into it. He saw Elliot sitting at his computer desk typing away at his computer. Nights gently tapped on the window to get his attention. Elliot looked over at the window and fell out of his chair when he saw Nights. When he realized who it was he jumped up and ran over to the window and opened it.  
  
"Nights! I wasn't expecting you." Elliot said delighted to see his friend. Nights glided into the window.  
  
"I need your help. Wizeman trapped Eve in the Ideya palace." Elliot looked shocked.  
  
"Do you need me to free her?"  
  
"I don't' think you can... thing is I think that the human part of her is free. And we think she may have been sent back to her home but we don't know where she is."  
  
"Lemme check out the net... there are tons of newspaper reports that might tell us what city she's from." Elliot typed away on the keyboard searching the net and so many things popped up. Nights watched in amazement, he had never seen such a device before. Elliot found a site about her and clicked on it. It had scanned newspaper clippings posted on it which he read until to found the city they were looking for. "It says that her home town is Chicago Illinois... Home of the Chicago Bulls." He scrolled down and found that the page had been updated recently. With a fresh new newspaper clipping. "Whoa wait a second this one says that she has been found!"  
  
"What?" Nights read the clipping. "That's it then just as I thought. A human dreamer cannot be trapped in the Ideya palaces, so she was just sent back to the waking world... Thanks Elliot you helped big time."  
  
"Wait Nights? Are you planning on going to see her? From what this report says I don't thinks she remembers ever being in the dream world. Believe me the reporters would find out if she were talking about it."  
  
"So what should we do?"  
  
"You should let me and Clare come along just in case, she might be frightened if you were to reveal yourselves. And if Reala really loves her that much you know he's bound to mess up. In any case you should let us approach her first."  
  
"Good idea... but will your parents let you go?"  
  
"I'll just tell them it's a class trip." Nights shrugged. "It may have to wait two more days since we have to buy the train tickets first."  
  
"Alright... I'll be back." As Elliot got everything ready in the waking world Nights got everything ready in the Dream world. And Reala was not pleased that they would have to wait two more days to find Tara in the Waking world. When they returned to Elliots house the two Dreamers were packed and ready with the five train tickets in hand.  
  
"Alright I told my dad that this was a class trip to Chicago for a history lesson. We have a few days to locate her."  
  
"Good... Now let's get going...." Reala growled. The two dreamers still felt uneasy around the Nightmaren that had once been their enemy. The three Nightmaren morphed into their human forms and they were off to the train station. It was a long ride to Chicago and the Maren felt awkward with all the single girls and one guy on the train staring goo goo eyes at them. A few of the girls gave them little pieces of paper with numbers scribbled on them and they promptly said "call me". The Maren didn't know what they were talking about. After what seemed like an eternity, the train stopped at its destination. The five got off of the train and looked around. It was a first time for all of them to see this big city, well save for Reala. He was the only one to have been there before. But this area was far away from where he had been. Luckily Elliot came prepared with a map he had printed off the net. The group made their way out of the train station and out to the street. There were so many people walking it was hard to get around without running into or stepping on someone. What they didn't know was that someone else was looking for Tara also or well more like a few someone's.


	8. Evening Star Ch 8

Disclaimer: you know what I'm gonna say Nights and them don't belong to me, Eve/Tara does.  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. It got my mind moving on this chapter and I ended up making it an extra 1,000 words longer. heh oh well the more the merrier. Hope you like it please r/r.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In another part of town a light flashed in an alley way. And four Nightmaren stood in the middle of the ally and looked around. Clawz dug his talons into the pavement. Testing the ground under his paws and leaving holes where his talons had gone in. He smelled the air and it reeked of humans. "Humans everywhere.... how delightful...." He walked forward. "Alright since Wizeman put me in charge I think we should split up you guys know what we're here for. Now get dressed and let's go." Clawz, Gulpo, Gilwing, and Puffy all walked out of the alley in their human forms. No one would be able to tell that they were monstrous Nightmaren from the dream world. "Gilwing your with me, Puffy your with Gulpo."  
  
"WHAT?!" came Puffy's shrill protest. "Why do I have to go with zee stinky fish!!"  
  
"Who you calling stinky... fat ass..." Gulpo retorted. Puffy growled a low as a rabbit beach ball could.  
  
"Don't call me FAT ASS!!!" Puffy shrieked making windows around them shatter and the Maren had to cover their ears.  
  
"Don't argue with me Puffy I'm not in the mood!" Clawz growled. "Don't forget who Wizeman put in charge of this mission..." Puffy shut up. She knew Clawz wouldn't hesitate to hit her upside her head. The four 'humans' set off in search of the girl. One of them was taller then the rest and very muscular with short buzzed hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a simple white tank top. He made any wrestler look bad. The second was shorter and fatter than the other though he still had some muscle on him. His hair was longer and stringy. It would sort of remind you of a guy that was swimming for far too long. The raisin look wasn't even applied here. He looked far worse than that. Plus he smelled like fish. He just wore a pair of blue overalls and that was it. The third was a girl with long brown hair and a beautiful body. She looked more ditzy than she did smart. She wore a tight pink spaghetti string dress that went pass her knees. The fourth was shorter then the other two males with medium length blue hair. He looked smarter and cleverer than the others did. He wore a simple white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. They split up into two groups. The cat and the dragon were in one group and the stinky fish and beach ball were in the other.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reala and his group were still trying to find the right street to get on to find Tara's home. Elliot had done a lot of digging and found out where they lived. It was good that he had found it when he did shortly after her address had been removed from the website due to privacy complaints made by her parents. The reporters he thought had to be bad enough without her having stalkers. After what seemed like hours they finally found the right street. Elliot and Clare realized that this was the high class part of town where all the rich people lived. They felt out of place as they looked around at all the huge houses behind the brick walls and gates. "This place is pretty snazzy..." Jackle said in awe. "I wonder what the inside looks like?"  
  
"It wouldn't be a good idea to take a look... These types of folks like their privacy. And if you even looked inside the gate the cops would be here in a snap.." Elliot warned.  
  
"Cops?" Jackle inquired.  
  
"You know law enforcers." Elliot explained.  
  
"Oh..." Jackle shrugged. "Not like they'd be able to catch us."  
  
"Not you maybe." Clare put in. Jackle stuck his tongue out at her and she glared at him.  
  
"Knock it off you two..." Nights put in. "We have more important things to do than fight amongst ourselves." they continued walking until they came upon this huge mansion that sat a half mile away from the road.  
  
"Whoa." Jackle breathed. "It's a palace..."  
  
"It's a mansion Jackle" Elliot corrected.  
  
"Whatever…" The group traveled to the front gate. Elliot pushed a call button on the intercom and waited for a reply.  
  
"May I help you?" a snotty sounding voice came through.  
  
"Yeah we're here to see Tara Valenstine." There was a pause in between replies.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Madam there is a group of people wanting to see Miss Tara." A butler explained to Mrs. Valenstine. She set down her tea and got up out of her chair and went to the front door.  
  
"Let me see." The camera showed five individuals, two kids and three men. She examined each one closely before her eyes fell onto Reala. Her expression became horrified. "Call the police! That one is the man that kidnapped my Tara!!" She pointed to the tall buff black haired man who looked rather annoyed.  
  
"Yes madam…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is taking so long?" Reala asked while tapping his foot. Nights looked over at him, he was going to tell him to be patient but he couldn't, he could see that he wanted Eve back very badly. He could see the despair in his eyes. The fact that he was powerless at this point to do anything but try to convince this girl Tara that she was taken to the dream world and became his lover.  
  
"What's that sound?" Jackle asked as he turned his head and looked down the street. Elliot and Clare didn't hear anything but Nights turned his head and looked as well. While Reala just looked in that direction without moving his head. It wasn't long before Elliot and Clare heard what the Nightmaren were hearing but by then it was too late and five squad cars squealed to a halt around them. Each officer jumping out of their vehicles and pointing they fire arms at them while taking shelter behind their open car doors.  
  
"Hands in the air NOW!!" one shouted at them. Elliot and Clare did as they were told, they were kind of scared. Nights, Jackle, and Reala on the other hand took on a fighting stance out of instinct. Reala narrowed his eyes; he recognized the weapons they welded. "Put your hands up!" Elliot looked over at Nights.  
  
"This is exactly what I was afraid of…" Elliot explained. "They're going to arrest us and take us downtown." Reala growled.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere till I see Tara… Jackle cast a barrier." Jackle nodded and began chanting.  
  
"Put your hands where we can see them!"  
  
"Jackle can this barrier repel material objects as well as magic?" Reala asked. Jackle nodded as he chanted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"They're planning something chief…" one cop whispered to his superior.  
  
"Move in slowly… I want the big black haired guy for questioning..."  
  
"Yes sir..." they moved around their car doors and moved in around them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nights do what they say..." Elliot whispered. "They won't hesitate to shoot us."  
  
"They can't shoot us." Jackle said while grinning widely brushing his thumb against his fingers. Sharp metal joker cards appeared spreading out like a fan in his hand. "But we can shoot them." He began laughing insanely until everyone told him to shut up. Reala walked over and knocked him hard over the head. "You guys are no fun..." Jackle said in a pout rubbing the bump that was forming on his head.  
  
"You can't attack them Jackle they're just doing their job." Elliot explained.  
  
"Says who?" Jackle asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Says me…" Nights interjected with a stern looked aimed at Jackle. Jackle just shrugged.  
  
"I'm getting bored just standing here…"  
  
"Well then why don't you use that transportation spell of yours to get us out of here?" Reala snapped.  
  
"Well I could try to locate Tara with my magic." Reala glared at him.  
  
"And why did you not mention this before?" Jackle grinned widely.  
  
"You never asked." Reala growled lowly at him. "Okay okay I'm on it. Don't haveta get into that 'I'm gonna kill Jackle' mode or anything…" He put his hands up. Jackle closed his eyes trying to remember Tara's energy. It had to be exactly the same as Eves' since they were the same person right? The cops were growing impatient and fired a warning shot at them only for it to hit something and bounce off. It started a ripple effect on the barrier which made if visible to the humans' eyes. A yellow energy flowed around the five of them which freaked the cops out to no end. "Would you guys knock that off, I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!!!" He went silent and closed his eyes again. "Aha there you are…" The barrier grew bright and the sphere soon vanished leaving no proof that they had ever been there. It grew silent none of the police knowing what was going on nor did they comprehend what had just taken place. They concluded that there must have been something in their coffee or the donuts were old.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tara sat at the table at the outside restaurant while her friends were at the buffet getting a few more things to eat. She though wasn't as hungry as she had thought she was. She gazed around at all the people who were talking and seemed to be enjoying themselves. She didn't know why but she felt empty for some reason. Like something was missing and she couldn't grasp what it was. She looked over at a couple that was sitting just a few feet away. She felt jealous of the girl having the hot boyfriend that seemed to want to do everything and anything for her. Most of the guys that she had ever gone out with only wanted her for her money. Then her thoughts turned to Reala. What had become of him? Did he really kidnap her like everyone believed? She wanted the answers to her questions so badly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone coming toward her. It was a man with medium length blue hair that wore a simple white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Tara looked up at him he was looking at her with disbelief in his eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked softly.  
  
"I don't believe it... It is you..." He said with a bit of shock in his voice and took off out of the small restaurant. Tara didn't recognize him. But then the thought crossed her mind that maybe he had met her within the six month blank in her mind. Maybe he could tell her what had happened to her. She got up and took off after him.  
  
"Wait! Please tell me who you are!" The boy ran down an alley way and Tara followed him. She stopped when she found that he had stopped at the dead end. He was facing the brick wall and Tara was a couple yards behind him. "Please have you seen me in the last six months, do you know where I have been?"  
  
"I know exactly where you have been..." he said in a low tone. He turned slowly to face her. His face was dark and evil looking his eyes that had looked normal were not bright yellow with blood red irises. The pupils were just black slits in his eyes now much like that of a cat. On his forehead was a big yellow diamond shape. Tara began to back away from him as the boy transformed into some kind of cat creature. She was stopped by something big round and soft. She turned around to see a large rabbit looking creature behind her.  
  
"Where do you zink you're going girly?" Her breathing became harder as fear began to take control of her. Her heart raced as adrenaline made its way into her bloodstream.  
  
"Who are you and what are you?! What do you want with me?!" The cat creature flexed his muscles being in that human from always made him feel so cramped up. Glad to be out of that form he walked casually closer to her.  
  
"Names Clawz... And we were sent here by Wizeman to kill you..."  
  
"Wizeman?" she said mostly to herself as a bunch of images flooded into her mind, images that she didn't quite understand. All she knew was that he was the one. "He's the one that kidnapped me not Reala..." The two creatures were joined by two others, a giant lizard type creature with wings and a fishy looking one. Her fear grew more now than it had been earlier. "Why do you want me dead?"  
  
"Because our master wishes it..." The cat known as Clawz advanced toward her. His claws extended to their full length he got ready to pounce on her as if she were a little mouse. Tara tried to get past the Nightmaren blocking the entrance of the alley but Puffy hit her with her round belly sending the helpless girl to the pavement. It happened as if it were in slow motion when Clawz pounced. Tara closed her eyes tightly expecting him to dig his claws into her flesh and rip her body to shreds. She couldn't help but scream in her terrified state. She could barely hear someone call out her name and the attack to her never came. She opened her eyes wide with fear and surprise.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The five appeared in a small room with tile, mirrors, sinks, and paper towel dispensers along with stalls. The five immediately looked around. Elliot looked in the stalls and found toilets in each one. Elliot's face turned bright red. Nights looked over at the boy. "You okay Elliot?"  
  
"This is the girl's bathroom we're not supposed to be in here!" Clare couldn't help but giggle at Elliot's expression. A woman came threw the door and spotted them. She was quite startled. "What are you doing this is the woman's bathroom!" she scolded.  
  
"Eh we speak eh no English!!" Elliot blurted out has he grabbed Clare and Nights and ran threw the door. Reala and Jackle both shrugged and followed without a word. They walked into the restaurant and looked around.  
  
"She should be around here somewhere..." Jackle stated.  
  
"Maybe we should split up and look." Nights nodded to Clare.  
  
"That would be a good idea. We can cover more ground that way." Nights and Reala went into one group while Jackle, Elliot, and Clare formed another. Jackle grumbled wondering why he had to stay with the brats. Clare, Elliot, and Jackle walked through the restaurants outside sitting area, while Nights and Reala looked on the street. That's when Reala smelled it and narrowed his eyes. Nights looked over at him. "What is it Reala?"  
  
"Gulpo… I know his smell anywhere…" Reala took off to follow it.  
  
"Reala wait we should get Jackle first."  
  
"No time!" Reala in mid stride jumped into the air. He could fly faster than he could run. He followed the scent to the entrance of an alley where he witnessed Clawz about to pounce on. "Tara!!!" Reala threw himself into Clawz. The cat Maren hit the brick wall leaving an indentation where he was thrown. He landed on the pavement as bricks fell from the wall covering the cat with them. Reala landed gracefully on one toe his black hair falling back into place and his eyes landing on the pile of bricks. When Clawz did not emerge he turned around. Reala looked back at Tara; she was staring at him like she was in a daze of some kind. Still sitting on the pavement where she had landed when Puffy pushed her down. They spent the longest time just staring at one another. Like the rest of the world didn't exist around them. Reala walked over to her and extended his hand to her. "Are you alright?" She hesitated for a minute before she took it. He helped her up.  
  
"Yes…" she looked back at the Nightmaren that were still blocking the alleyway.  
  
"So it's true, zee great Reala has fallen for a weakling human." Tara looked over at Reala for a moment. She wondered what that creature had meant by a weakling human. Did that mean that Reala wasn't human? She began to remember a few things. She remembered a dark room and Reala was lying on the floor but he was different. She blinked and looked over when the sounds of brick moving caught her attention.  
  
"I always knew that he was pathetic…" Clawz emerged from the bricks looking a bit angry. Reala pushed Tara behind him.  
  
"What are you going to do cat? I can kill you with my eyes closed." Clawz advanced toward them. His eyes began to glow an eerie red as he suddenly picked up speed swiping his paw across Reala's chest. Reala stepped back in surprise at the cat's sudden burst of speed. Reala looked down at his chest which was now covered in blood his shirt shredded. Clawz' talons were sharp as razors that matched his claws.  
  
"Reala?!" Tara said horrified. Reala couldn't fight him in his human form.  
  
"That's only a slight demonstration of my new abilities." The cat laughed insanely, even putting Jackle's to shame. "You can't take on all of us at once Reala. One of us is bound to get our hands/paws/talons/fins on her."  
  
"Well then maybe we should jump in then!" Nights and Jackle both landed in front of Reala. They were no longer in their human forms. Nights drew his sword while Jackle pulled out his cards.  
  
"You guys can take the other three... Clawz is mine..." Reala glared at Clawz and the cat had a twisted grin on his cat like face.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this Reala..." The cat admitted. The battle began when Gilwing went after Nights. Gulpo went after Jackle. Jackle grinned he knew he had beaten Gulpo so many times in training. Puffy went after Tara after Reala was drawn away by Clawz. Elliot and Clare could only watch from the mouth of the alley. Passer Byers would try to peak in but Elliot would say they are shooting a movie and no interferences are allowed. Clare looked in she saw that Puffy was going after Tara. She ran into the alley before Elliot could say anything. She ran passed Puffy grabbing Tara's wrist and pulling her out of Puffy's way before she could squish her like a pancake. She ran out of the alley past Elliot who ran after them as Puffy bounced out behind them.  
  
"Come back here you little wench!" Puffy roared behind them.  
  
"Yeah like that's gonna work!" Elliot yelled back.  
  
"Where are we going?!" Tara asked the younger red head. Clare kept running as fast as she could.  
  
"Somewhere away from Puffy!"  
  
"We can't take her into town that could create a panic! Innocent people could get hurt." Tara turned them into a narrow alley way. Elliot followed behind them as quickly as he could. Puffy followed him but she found that when she entered the alleyway she got stuck in between the two buildings. She of course shrieked causing all of the buildings windows and glass of any kind to shatter for at least two blocks. The girls and Elliot had to cover their ears being so close to the source of the shrieking. It caused the humans pain and they could no longer walk. It got the other Nightmarens attention and they had to cover their ears. It didn't cause them pain unless they listened to it for a while. Gilwing escaped Nights and went to see what Puffy was shrieking about. He found her wedged between the buildings. The human's were on their knees covering their ears. Gilwing swooped down finding that it was the perfect opportunity. He looped his tail around Tara's waist and flying up into the air. Puffy stopped shrieking and grinned at the little humans.  
  
Tara pounded her fist on the lizard's tail trying to get him to release her. His tail was to muscular and he probably didn't' feel a thing. He flew up into the Chicago skyline up to the top of a building. Gilwing turned to her with a grin on his lizard face. His sharp teeth showing, she thought he was going to eat her. "Have a nice trip!" His tail loosened until it was no longer around her. She screamed as she began her descent to the ground. Nights flew up to catch her but Gilwing tackled him to the ground in the middle of an intersection. Reala knew Nights had failed and tried to get to her but Clawz bite him in the leg keeping him from flying to her in time and threw him into the same brick wall that he had been thrown into. The wall unable to take anymore abuse collapsed on impact sending Reala into the building. A hair salon and all the women inside shrieked as he flew by crashing through the front door and into a parked car. Jackle stood over Gulpo having chanted his spell and was gone before Clawz could pounce on him. Jackle appeared below Tara and caught her right before she hit the ground. She grabbed onto Jackle tightly out of fear.  
  
Jackle grinned feeling all heroic. But then he pictured Reala's face if he saw them like this. He quickly put her down on the ground. "You alright?" Tara nodded slowly before her face became horrified. She pointed behind him.  
"Look out!" Jackle turned around only to be met by Gilwings tail smacking into him and knocking him across the street into a clothing store window.  
  
"Now who is going to protect you human?" Tara backed away from the creature. Without thinking Tara took off in the other direction. Gilwing followed her as she leapt into the air legs first she grabbed onto a lamp using it to propel her body back at Gilwing. Her feet smashing into his head and then pushing off his head back flipping and landing gracefully on the sidewalk. She blinked for a moment as people watched her amazed.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Gilwing shook his head. She had succeeded in pissing him off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A tall woman with short brunet hair and blue eyes stood in front of a camera near the battlefield. She had on a pair of white pearl earrings and necklace a light brown trench coat and black dress shoes. "We go live in 5...4...3...2..." The cameraman gave her a motion with his finger to signify a one.  
  
"This is Amber Mazon reporting to you live from downtown Chicago. It seems that our fair city is under attack from monsters. That's right I said monsters. With me is Police chief Devon Stone. What do you have to say for this?" She turned to a rather fit dark brown haired man in a police uniform. The camera turned with her to get both of them in the shot.  
  
"All I have to say is for people to stay away from the downtown area until this matter is resolved. Until further notice downtown is a danger zone. Police have been instructed not to let pedestrians into the downtown. Roads have been closed. And please don't sneak in to get camera shots. You could get yourself killed that way." The camera turned back to Amber.  
  
"There you have it. Police are telling people to stay away from the downtown area. If you are in the downtown area evacuate immediately." The television turned off. Tara's mother set down the remote a horrified expression on her face. She looked up at her husband.  
  
"Tara is downtown..." she said just staring at the off television again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elliot climbed down the small crater where Nights was lying. "Nights!" He crouched beside him patting him lightly on the cheek. "Nights wake up." Nights slowly opened his eyes. He sat up rubbing his head.  
  
"What hit me?"  
  
"Gilwing..." Nights stood up remembering the reason they were there. "Where's Tara?"  
  
"We lost track of her after Gilwing took her." Elliot explained. Nights grabbed hold of him and flew out of the crater. He set him on the edge as a water main broke open spewing water all over the place. A black police officer grabbed Elliot away from Nights.  
  
"Get away from that thing boy!" He shouted as the pulled his gun. Elliot threw himself in front of Nights.  
  
"Hey he's here to save us not kill us." He turned to Nights. "Find Tara we'll find Reala and Jackle." Nights nodded and took off into the sky. Elliot turned back to the police officer. "Have there been anymore sightings of Nightmaren that look like that one."  
  
"Nightmaren? What in blazes are you talking about boy?" Elliot groaned.  
  
"The monsters... Were there any more sighted that looked more human like that one did." The cop nodded.  
  
"As a matter of fact yeah one has been sighted in the department store and another just outside the salon. They both just down the street."  
  
"Thanks!" Elliot waved as he and Clare took off in the direction he specified. "Clare you take the department store, I'll get the salon." Clare nodded and ran in the direction of the store while Elliot went toward the salon. Clare could see the commotion at the store. The police were already there. She ran into the store but was stopped the police.  
  
"Miss I'm sorry but this store is closed." A tall black cop said.  
  
"No you don't understand my friend is in here. I need to find him."  
  
"All the people have left the store already. The only thing in here is us and that creature. And the government wants to have a look at it." She saw a bunch of people surrounding Jackle taking his picture. "Jackle!!" She stomped on the officers' foot and escaped him running over to Jackles side.  
  
"HEY get away from it kid!"  
  
"Jackle wake up!" She shook him but he wouldn't wake. Then she smacked him across the face hard. Jackle's eyes shot open and everyone around them backed away.  
  
"OOWW! What was that for?" Jackle fumed as he pulled a thong off of his hat. He forgot about the pain in his cheek and examined the cloth before flinging it away.  
  
"Quite napping in the underwear department and get out there and help Nights." Clare scolded.  
  
"I wasn't napping for your information." He rubbed his head where it had hit just about everything when he landed. Racks, display cases, and finally the wall.  
  
"Whatever lets just go." They went to walk out the front door but the black cop who had his foot stomped on by Clare stopped them. He didn't look to happy with her right then.  
  
"You ain't going no where!"  
  
"Come on he's not going to harm anybody."  
  
"Just Gilwing..." Jackle put in.  
  
"I'm not talking about him I'm talking about you. You just assaulted an officer and your helping a prisoner escape." The cop continued on.  
  
"Blah blah blah..." Jackle said before he chanted the teleportation spell. Everyone looked disbelievingly at the spot where they had just been. They heard a shout coming from outside. "Add no respect for authority to that list too." They took off toward where Nights had gone.  
  
Elliot finally found the salon and police were swarming the place. He couldn't see Jackle or Reala. He would play it cool he was just walking by. He turned his head to look for the Nightmaren that had landed in there. He saw a group of people carrying Reala on a stretcher. They were headed toward a black van. Elliot could only think it was the government going to take him off to area 51 or something. "Reala!!" He ran toward him but the cops caught him. "Let go of me! Reala! Wake up!" it didn't' help they were now loading him into the van. Elliot fought harder against the cops. One of the black suited men pointed at Elliot.  
  
"Get him out of here!"  
  
"Reala! Think of Tara! She needs you! You must go to her before Clawz kills her!"  
  
"Sir he's waking up!" one said.  
  
"Then shoot him with some sedatives!" The one that spoke first said. The one in the van opened up his briefcase which contained a syringe and a liquid in a bottle. He stabbed the syringe into the bottle and drew some out. He replaced the vile and then tapped the syringe with his finger making sure the liquid would squirt out fine. He neared it to Reala's arm.  
  
"Reala! Tara's gonna die!" Reala's eyes shot open as his arm flew up breaking the straps and catching the syringe before it was inserted into his skin.  
  
"Get away from me you stinking human!" He broke the rest of his straps and floated inside the van punching his way out. The cops let go of Elliot and went after Reala.  
  
"Dude that's not a good idea..." Elliot was too late in saying something Reala had already pummeled them. Reala leapt out of the van toward where he could sense Nights and Jackle and the battle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tara was running away from a now very furious Gilwing. Clawz watched Gilwing herd her closer to him. The three who were supposed to be protecting her were down and now they could kill her without hassle. Clawz flexed his claws getting them ready to rip her to shreds. She had caught onto this little game of theirs when she noticed that every time she tried to turn in a different direction he would make her continue going straight. How she figured that out was beyond her. She didn't normally think about enemy strategy when she was scared out of her mind. She saw an alley up ahead it was a narrow alley so if she went in she would have to time it just right. If not she would end up hitting the wall or not making it in at all leaving her open for attack. She made the decision putting all her weight on her right foot and then pushing off of that making her body go left into the alley. It was far too small for Gilwing the fit in. To Tara's dismay there was no exit and all the doors were locked. Gilwing flew around coming back and started bashing his head against the building trying to get in. Clawz exited his spot where he was waiting to pounce and padded over to the alley. "You look like a fool doing that… Now it's my turn…" Gilwing stopped and looked down at the cat letting him go in the alley to hunt his prey. Tara retreated to the back of the alley having no where else to go. The cat came closer the sound of his claws on the pavement echoing in the alley.  
  
"Why do you want to kill me so badly? I mean I know you've been ordered to but why the twisted pleasure out of it?" Clawz grinned.  
  
"Because I want to see Reala squirm when he sees that I'm holding your dead corpse in my jaws."  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?" Clawz scoffed at her.  
  
"Wizeman should never had made him the general nor Nights for that matter. They both abandoned us in the end. Because you almost died in that battle he left and our troops were massacred. Among the casualties was my mate Nerwen..."  
  
"Those things happen, there's nothing any of use can do about that."  
  
"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE LEFT THE ARMY DEFENCELESS!!" The cat growled bearing his teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss but where will revenge get you?" The cat laughed.  
  
"It doesn't matter I have to kill you anyway so I might as well get my revenge while I'm at it…" He advanced extending his claws. Tara pressed her body against the wall. She looked for anything to fight back with. There was a metal pipe lying next to the dumpster. She slowly grabbed it up holding it like you would a sword her body going into a fighting stance. "Fighting back now are we?" Clawz asked amusement pouring from his voice.  
  
"What so funny about that? I may look weak and fragile but I am not at all!" she blinked for a minute not knowing why she was talking so confidently.  
  
"A human like you has no chance of beating me…" She ran at him swinging the pipe at him. But the only thing was he was Nightmaren and she was human. There was a major speed difference between the two. Thought she tried her best anyway. Clawz being a cat was enjoying this. He loved to play with his prey. He leapt over her slashing across her back coming mere millimeters from her skin. She looked over her shoulder. "Hey this was my favorite shirt you jerk!" Her fear just seemed too had just disappeared into thin air. She felt like someone else had control of her body. She ran at Clawz with the metal pipe ready to strike him. Each time she swung at him he would move out of the way. Clawz jumped over her again. Now he was blocking the alley exit again.  
  
"Clawz we got company…" Gilwing said at the mouth of the alley. Clawz looked back at him.  
  
"Well then get rid of them…" With his attention turned elsewhere Tara ran at him again. Clawz looked back at her only to have his face hit with the pipe. The cracking noise even made Gilwing cringe. Tara grinned and Clawz who was facing the wall slowly turned his head back at her with a not to happy expression on his kitty face. "You're so dead…" He jumped at her and Tara ducked allowing him to fly over her. She dropped the bent pipe and took off toward the exit. Clawz was on her tail in seconds. She turned the corner Clawz running into Gilwing. Clawz smacked Gilwing over the head. "I thought I told you to get rid of them!" He jumped off of the dragon and began the chase again. Clawz face still throbbed with pain he would kill her for that. Reala would be next. He went in for his attack jumping into the air. Reala saw this and had to react fast before he killed Tara. He drew his sword and threw it at the cat. Clawz felt something sharp enter his back as he was impacted. His body pinned down to the sidewalk like a bug pinned on a Styrofoam block in a fifth grade class. Tara stopped and looked back. Clawz had a black sword in his back. Reala landed in front of Tara protectively.  
  
"Reala." He narrowed his eyes at Clawz as the cat struggled to get up. Blood was pouring from his wound. Clawz growled turning around to see that Gilwing was brought down by Nights and Jackle. He looked back at Reala.  
  
"You haven't... seen the last of me... Reala..." The cat suddenly disappeared in a flash of lightning along with Gilwing and the others. Nights and Jackle walked over to Reala and Tara.  
  
"Well now that that's over with..." Jackle said rubbing his head. Reala walked over and pulled his sword from the sidewalk and holstered it.  
  
"Reala... The last time we met I lost six months of my life... I want to know where it went. How I spent it, where I spent it and who I spent it with." She looked over at Reala targeting him for that last part of the question. Nights walked up to her.  
  
"This is just as we thought you wouldn't remember anything unless both you and Eve became one again." Tara looked at Nights like he were crazy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tara said out of pure confusion.  
  
"Tara the truth is we didn't really know that you were you until recently." Reala tried to explain.  
  
"How could you not know that it was me?"  
  
"Because you were like us... You were Nightmaren." Jackle stated. Tara still didn't understand. How could she become a Nightmaren?  
  
"How exactly did this happen?" She asked looking at each one of them.  
  
"Wizeman." They all said at once.  
  
"He's the one that brought me back to the Dream World in the first place. I remember that much." She combed her fingers through her hair. Elliot and Clare finally caught up to them and rejoined the group.  
  
"So basically she doesn't remember anything after she was changed into a Maren." Nights asked no one.  
  
"That does make sense cuz when she was in Maren form she couldn't remember anything before being changed into a Maren." Jackle piped in.  
  
"Yet she knew that she wasn't one of Wizeman's creations." Nights continued.  
  
"Basically you must free Eve in order to get your memories back." Reala said softly. Tara looked over at Reala and nodded.  
  
"Okay lets get this over with. Take me to her." Nights motioned everyone to gather in a circle and his Ideya began to glow and in a flash of red light they were gone. Taken back to the Dream World into the Twisted Meadows where Eve was still being held in the Ideya Palace. 


	9. Evening Star Ch 9

Disclaimer: Nights and crew don't belong to me. Tara/Eve does so no takie! Erm yeah! Hope you like this chapter. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

    The group appeared in the Twisted Meadows. It was spooky to the three humans but it didn't seem to faze the three Nightmaren. The sky was darkened with black clouds and would constantly flash with lightning. It wasn't raining but the sounds would make Tara jump and huddle closer to Reala. Her bravery had simply vanished when she appeared in this new place. But she had the company of the two younger kids and the three Nightmaren that had saved her from certain death at the hands or she should say paws of Clawz. Tara looked around before Nights walked forward toward strange looking pillars that held up a small rounded roof. Tara took a deep breath as she approached it; there was a darkened silhouette within the small structure. As she got closer it looked like the person inside was moving along with her like a reflection. She stopped and looked back at the others but they didn't seem to see that the shadow was moving as well. Perhaps it was just her. She got closer till she was almost touching the invisible barrier that kept the Maren in. She raised her hand and the Maren mirrored her moves.

    The one known to the others as Eve seemed to come to life with her presence. She brushed her fingers along the barrier. It felt like ice cold water against her fingertips. New images flashed in her mind. An image of herself looking at Eve in a well furnished room she didn't remember doing this. Another was her beside a river pulling someone out of the water. That's where she first met Nights. These memories must have been suppressed while she was under the spell. She pushed her hand further into the water like barrier. A bright flash engulfed them both the others had to cover their eyes. When the light subsided before them stood only one person. She blinked a few times before she looked herself over. "Now this is weird…" Tara stated examining her new Nightmaren form. "I still don't remember anything…"

    "Maybe you just need some time." Reala responded.

    "We should get out of here, before we attract some unwanted attention." Nights interjected. Everyone nodded and Nights used his Ideya to transport them to the Rebel base. They got a few unfriendly stares when some Maren caught sight of Reala and Tara AKA Eve.

    "Is it just me or are these people giving me rather cold glances?"

    "Not all these people particularly like us being here…" Jackle stated.

    "What exactly did I do while I was here?" Everyone looked at her not wanting to tell her that she killed countless Maren in battles. Their expressions told her what she didn't want to hear and she knew it wasn't good. Elliot didn't like the atmosphere and tried to lighten it up a bit.

    "Wow Nights you really have an establishment here." Nights scratched the back of his head.

    "It wasn't all me…" Nights confessed. "There are a lot of other Maren to thank."

    "It's getting late is there a place I can crash Nights?" Jackle yawned. Nights nodded and lead them to a small building. He opened the door it was a two bedroom place with a living room and kitchen.

    "It may not be as nice as the castle but it's a place to sleep."

    "Ooo I choose first." Jackle flew past everyone to inspect both rooms before he proclaimed which was his.

    "Well I should get these two home." Elliot and Clare waved to Tara as the disappeared with Nights in a burst of red light. Reala walked into the small living quarters followed by Tara.

    "Well I guess that ones ours…"

    "Ours?" Reala looked over at her he had forgotten that she didn't remember their relationship. She searched through the cupboards before she finally found some bandages. She got a bowl and put some warm water in it.

    "Reala we have to talk…" Tara said as she had Reala sit down at the table. Reala sat and looked at her he could sense that something was wrong that she was having a hard time coming out with it. She had him remove his vest and shirt. "He got you good…" She was referring to the claw marks left by Clawz.

    "I've been hurt far worst that this…" She took a cloth and dipped it into the warm water. He jumped a bit. She looked at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "That stings…" she sighed.

    "I know how much Eve must have meant to you… and…" she dabbed the cloth on the wound trying to clean it.

    "What are you saying?"

    "I'm saying that I can't stay here…" Reala's face turned from calm to shock. She took another towel and dabbed it dry before she bandaged him up.

    "But why?" He asked trying to get a reason for her strange behavior.

    "I know from your point of view we've known each other for months but from mine it's only been two days… and I realized that I don't belong here. I'm a human being not a Nightmaren. I supposed to live in the waking world with my family." She had him remove his boot and roll up his pant leg so she could have a look at the bite.

    "But you and I we…"

    "We come from two totally different worlds… I can't stay here where I don't belong. I've put so much stress on my family already." It was deep and she tried her best to clean it and then bandaged it.

    "You can visit them anytime you want to…"

    "Reala I… I…" she put her hand on her forehead in frustration.

    "Stay with me…" Reala put a clawed hand out and took hers. "Stay with me Eve…" she pulled her hand away.

    "That's just it Reala, I'm not Eve I never was. She was a part of me that Wizeman made up. But I'm Tara… That's why I have to go…"

    "And you don't even want to try?"

    "Reala don't get me wrong I like you and all I just don't love you…" Reala growled as Tara stood up from the spot on the floor.

    "So you think you can come here and toy with me!"

    "Coming here was never a choice that I made!"

    "So just because you can't remember a few little details your going to turn tail and run!?"

    "Little details my ass! Six months is a long time to not remember what happened to me. God you're such a selfish JERK! Can't you drop this obsession of yours and think about me for a minute here. Think about what I must be going through?"

    "Yeah and what about me!? All I wanted was Eve back and I get you!"

    "I never asked for you to rescue me in the first place. Maybe I was better off with those damn muggers!"

    "FINE!! THEN GO HOME AND LEAVE SEE IF I CARE! You stinking human!"

    "FINE!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Your such a jackass Nightmaren!" He just looked at her. He was silently broken inside. Tara ran out the door and slammed it as she left causing Jackle to open his door.

    "What's going on out here?" Reala was undoubtedly upset about something. He showed it by throwing a vase at Jackle. He quickly shut door so the vase hit the door instead of him. Jackle peered back out about to yell that he wasn't Reala's punching bag whenever he was mad and witnessed something he never thought he'd see Reala do. He was bent down next to the couch on one knee with a hand over his face his teeth bared and a thin clear stream of liquid running down his chin. Reala was crying…

------------------------------------------------------------------

    Tara stomped past Nights and he was about to say something but he caught the tears that were falling from her eyes.

    "Tara?" She stopped and stood there with her back facing him for a moment before she turned to face him.

    "Nights…" Her eyes were red as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Take me home now…"

    "But what about Reala?" she seemed to cringe at the mention of his name.

    "I don't care! Just take me home now!" Nights hesitantly agreed. She had the right to go home to her family he had no right to keep her in the dream world against her will. He was not like Wizeman. He walked closer to her activating the gem on his chest. They were both gone in that so well known flash of red light. They appeared outside the gate that surrounded her home, she was human again. "Thanks… and I'm sorry… but my family has to come first. I've put them through so much."

    "I understand… Guess I'll see you around. In your dreams that is…" The flash signified his exit. Tara walked up to the gate and pushed the button on the intercom.

    "Miss Tara?"

    "Hey there Jacob… I forgot my key could you let me in?"

    "Of course!" The gate opened and Tara walked in. A limo pulled up and Jacob stumbled out of the driver's side to open the door for her.

    "No I can get it." Tara opened up the door and sat down in the back of the limo leaving Jacob to stand there dumbfounded. Usually she would just keep walking. Jacob went back to the front and climbed into the driver's seat and turned around back to the house. He opened the visor and witnessed that she was just starring out the window.

    "Just to forewarn you, your mother has been on a rampage looking for you."

    "….I'm sure she was pretty worried about me…." They got up to the house and Jacob tried to open the door for her but she got to it before he did and just walked up to the house. She found that her older sister was there waiting for her. "What are you doing here Holly?"

    "Mom called me when you disappeared again…" She leaned against the stone pillar on the front porch. "So where were you today?"

    "Running for my life all over downtown…" Tara admitted.

    "You look terrible…" Holly pointed out.

    "Yeah I figured that…"

    "Why don't we get inside and have a little chat. Who's been after you? I know it has to have something to do with those creatures that tore apart downtown."

    "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

    "Try me…" Holly said challengingly.

    "Okay fine…" They went inside and she told her sister everything that she remembered and that had happened in the last day. "And this is the part where you tell me I need help and you guys enroll me into a mental ward."

    "It is questionable… But you're not the type to make up stories like that… But please the dream world?"

    "See… I told you… you think I'm lying."

    "Well you're not really lying if you think it's true." Holly stated.

    "Great I'm not lying I'm just crazy… I'm going to bed…" Tara walked away from her sister and went upstairs to her room locking the door behind her. She took off her tattered cloths. She looked in the mirror at herself. She noticed the scar on her side. She walked closer to the mirror and turned her body so she could get a better look at it. She traced her finger on it as an image flashed in her mind. A man in black, no he was a Maren. He reached for something and with her feeble attempt to block his attack he stabbed her. Her flash back was broken when someone knocked on the door. She quickly threw on some pajamas and went to the door. She slowly opened it and looked out. Her mother stood outside the door and looked at her sympathetically.

    "May I come in?" she asked.

    "I don't care… Are you going to call me crazy too?" Her mother shook her head.

    "Of course not honey…" She sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed and patted her hand on the bed. Tara sat down next to her.

    "It's just frustrating to know that everyone thinks you're crazy when I'm not. This really did happen to me mom. I'm not the only one that saw them. It's a government cover up…"

    "I'm not saying your lying honey I just don't know if I can believe that." Tara got up.

    "I knew it…" Before her mother could say something there was a tap on the window. Tara looked over at the window nothing was there. She looked back at her mother but there was another tap. She walked over to the window and opened it up and looked outside.

    "Finally got the right one…" Jackle stated as he came into her line of vision. He was in her human form.

    "What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.

    "I came to see you… can I come in it's spooky out here." Jackle said while looking around.

    "My mom's in here!" then the thought crossed her mind "My mom's in here… yeah you can come in." Jackle glided into the window as Tara moved out of the way. Her mother looked over at her.

    "Who are you talking to dear?" Then Jackle flew into the room and she screamed seeing him flying in through the window causing Jackle to hide behind Tara.

    "Is that your mom? She's scarier than the outside."

    "Mom! Please stop that!" Her mother stopped and her sister walked in the door.

    "Who is that and what is HE doing knocking on your bedroom window!?" Holly looked over at her mother and then at her sister and the stranger.

    "It's not what you think mom… He's just a friend." Tara explained.

    "Yeah Reala would of killed me by now if there had been anything going on between us." Jackle joked.

    "Reala?" her mother asked raising a brow.

    "Yeah tall guy long black hair built like a tank." Jackle said not noticing the frown growing on the woman's face.

    "And why would he have killed you for being involved with my daughter."

    "Cuz they've been an item for a month"

    "Uh Jackle I haven't told her that yet…" Jackle looked at her.

    "Oh…" Jackle looked over at Tara's mother who seemed to want an explanation.

    "You were having a relationship with the man that kidnapped you?"

    "Same thing she told me mom." Holly said looking at the boy with the blonde hair.

    "No mom it's not like that… I don't know what happened between us and Jackle doesn't either. Do you Jackle?"

    "Um no, not really you two never really told me how it was." Tara smacked him. "OW what was that for."

    "For being no help at all… Why are you here anyway?"

    "Well you forgot your sword." Her sword just seemed to appear in his hands.

    "How did you… do that?" Tara's mother asked.

    "It was invisible. My cape is magic."

    "What cape?" Holly asked.

    "Wait before we all get to confused maybe you should show her your true form Jackle make it easier on all of us."

    "Kay…" Jackle morphed back into his Nightmaren form. Her mother looked horrified and Holly looked intrigued.

    "Mom this is a Nightmaren. He is one of three that saved my life yesterday." Her mother still looked horrified.

    "He has no face. All I see is a mouth and two eyes." Tara looked over at Jackle again.

    "Oh that's just his hat." Tara pulled it off of his head. His head appeared once it was removed.

    "Hey!" Jackle protested grabbing for his hat that was in her hand.

    "See he's got a face and a full head of hair." Tara felt kind of weird. How did she know that?

    "Okay honey I believe you now…"

    "So I was right you did think I was crazy didn't you."

    "Maybe a little." Tara groaned.

    "Everyone did…" Tara shot her older sister a glare.

    "Well this is the proof you needed."

    "Well here you go." Jackle said handing the sword over to Tara.

    "So where's Nights at?" Tara asked out of curiosity.

    "He doesn't know I'm here." Jackle stated.

    "You mean he didn't bring you here?" Jackle shook his head.

    "Nope I found a spell that would take me where ever I wanted to go just as long as I've been there before."

    "Oh how neat."

    "Wow this is really nice material what do you call it?" Her mother had snuck up behind Jackle and was now examining his cloak. Jackle jumped away from her being startled by her sudden appearance beside him.

    "It's uh Shleep Cotton."

    "Wow I've never felt such soft cotton. It must be really expensive."

    "Mom could we have some space… please?"

    "Oh sure that' fine… don't do anything I wouldn't do."

    "Mother…!" Tara scolded. Jackle scratched the back of his head with an unsure look on his face.

    "Okay I'm going." Her mother said in defeat.

    "Holly you too…" The older sandy blonde haired woman rolled her eyes.

    "Fine I have to go back to work anyway…" She and their mother left and closed to door behind them.

    "Now I have a feeling this was just a cover…" Tara said referring to the sword.

    "Well it was kinda. I really came to get you to come back. You have to come back I can't stay in that place with Reala all by myself! He's been a total wreck ever since you left." Tara looked at the floor.

    "I can't go back, I belong here in the waking world Jackle, I told Reala that and now I'm telling you that…"

    "But…"

    "No buts… I've made my decision." Tara said sternly.

    "Don't you even want to give it time you know to remember anything before you make any decisions?" Jackle said trying to convince her to reconsider.

    "I've made my decision!" she repeated. "Jackle I thank you for your concern for Reala and me but he has to get over this and so do you. He'll find someone else, I know that he can."

    "Not even for a visit?"

    "That would just make things harder for everyone…" Jackle had a very disappointed look on his face.

    "I should probably go before Nights finds out I'm gone…" Tara gave him back his hat.

    "I guess this is goodbye then…" Jackle said sadly. Tara nodded slowly.

    "Yeah…" She gave him a hug and he stepped back chanting his spell and to her surprise nothing happened. She tilted her head at him.

    "What happened...?" She questioned.

    "Wrong spell..."He said his face turning a bit red as he chanted the correct spell and vanishing back to the dream world.

------------------------------------------------------------------

    The days went by slowly and Tara spent most of her time at home. From then she constantly had flashes of images in her mind. She concluded them as being Eve's memories. She sat in the bathtub thinking about the memories she had just remembered. It was the one that hit her hardest, the memory where she first kissed Reala. The emotions she felt along with that memory were tremendous. Why was she feeling what Eve had felt? They weren't the same person. They were two different people, two different species that shared the same body right? The last memory she received cleared everything up for her. It was an image of Eve explaining the whole thing in her mind. How she was Tara, Eve was just her mirror image. Everything that Tara had always wanted to be, come to life. Tara had always seen herself as an ordinary girl that wasn't attractive and couldn't defend herself. Eve on the other hand was brave and courageous, beautiful, smart, and strong, able to defend herself. She was only half Maren because her red Ideya kept the Maren portion of her from taking over her entire being. It was Ideya that kept her maren mind and her human mind from becoming one. That's why she didn't remember what she did as a maren although now she could access the memories of both minds. Had it been up to Wizeman she would have been all maren when he first tried to make her into one.

    Tara got out of the bath and drained the tub wrapping a towel around herself. She went back into her bedroom that was connected to her private bath and sat on her bed. She got dressed and went downstairs to find her mother watching her soaps. "Mom?" Tara said softly as she sat down on the couch. Her mother pushed the mute button on the remote and looked over at her daughter.

    "Yes dear? What is it?" Tara cleared her throat so she could talk clearly.

    "Have you ever said something to someone that you totally regret saying to them?" Tara slowly looked up at her mother. Her mother looked over at her. She was hesitant to say it but she did ask so she had to answer.

    "Yes… this one time… I was dating this young man and I'd heard that he was cheating on me with another girl. I became very angry with him and told him that I never wanted to see him again. He kept telling me that I was overreacting that all of the allegations weren't true. That he loved me too much to do that to me. But I was to mad to listen to him. Then I found out that it wasn't true and I went too apologized to him. And when I went over to his house it was surrounded by cops. He had committed suicide his mother told me. She blamed me for it and I did to… So yes you could say that I have said something to someone that I regret."

    "It's funny… just a few days ago I was positive that I could live my life without him there. And now… all these memories of that time are coming back and I'm finding it harder and harder to live without him with me… I love him mom… and now it's too late and I'll never see him again…" she could hold it in no longer and she began to cry. Her mother came over to her and held her in her protective arms.

    "Oh sweetie… It'll be alright…" She stroked her hair comfortingly. "Everything always works out in the end." She pulled away from her daughter and looked her in the eyes. "And you find that if you want something bad enough. You'll always find a way to get it." She realized her daughter could not be swayed from loving the creature known as a Nightmaren. Ever since her oldest daughter had told her what Tara had said she knew that feelings like that didn't just disappear into thin air. Although she didn't know how she could love something like that she wouldn't stand in her way. As long as she was safe she would be happy with her daughter's decision. She held her close to her knowing she couldn't very well say it would be alright. For one thing she couldn't get to the dream world. And two she couldn't even get a hold of them.

    Tara buried her face in her mother's sleeve. How could this work out? Reala probably hated her now. She had said hurtful things to him and Jackle had told her that he was upset. How could she go back now? She didn't know but she knew she had to go back. Something was happening and Reala needed her with him. She had lost her chance to go back with Jackle… Now she regretted her stupidity. Eve probably would have made the right choice… She pulled away from her mother. "I'm going to go back upstairs now…"

    "Okay sweetheart, are you going to be okay?"

    "Yeah I'll be fine…"

    "Okay, dinners' at six." Tara nodded and headed back up to her room. She entered her room and closed the door being sure to lock it too. She also remembered another little detail her Ideya taking her back to the waking world when she wished to go there. Course she was nearly killed by the fall but she figured it was because she hadn't really thought of where to go. So she just ended up on the other side of the spire the gateway between the dream world and the waking world. Maybe if she concentrated enough on going to the dream world her Ideya would take her there. She spent an hour trying to get into a meditating state thinking only of one thing her objective to get the dream world. She sat there thinking about it wishing for it as hard as she could possibly wish. It wasn't working and she wanted so badly to go there and be with him. She sat for another hour being just on the brink of giving up.

    "Reala..." she whispered to herself. "I need to see you again." she lowered her head. "I need you..." nothing happened again she got up frustrated and walked over to her dresser where she found a romance novel that she had been reading before she remembered all this before he walked back into her life. Her eyes burned with tears as she picked up the book and threw it in a random direction. It flew toward her mirror but instead of hitting it and falling to the floor it went threw it. She looked up from the dresser and over to the mirror which was rippling like water. She grabbed her sword that was sitting on the dresser an inched closer to the mirror examining it closely. What was wrong with her mirror? When the ripples stopped she noticed something she hadn't before. When she gazed at her reflection it showed it as being her Nightmaren counterpart. What was going on with it? That's when she realized. It had been Jackle that had done this. Before he had left, the first spell he cast did nothing when in fact it had done something. She touched the surface of the mirror tracing her fingers down it slowly. It felt cold and goowy to the touch. She withdrew her fingers for a moment before building up her courage. With out deep breath she walked through.

    On the other side she found that she was in the living room of the home that Nights had given to Jackle, Reala and herself. It was empty though like no one was home. "Jackle?" She walked forward looking around. She knocked on his door and it squeaked open having been left open. She peered inside the room finding that Jackle wasn't there. She backed out and shut the door leaving it ajar. She went over to Reala's room and knocked. It too was vacant of life. She walked to the front door the sword and holster still in her hand. She opened the door and looked outside. The place was practically empty. She looked around for someone. She came across a young female with a golden suit and a white vest. Her hat was very unique it had three points instead of two like most Nightmaren. "Excuse me?" She stopped and looked up at Tara.

    "Yes?" she asked.

    "Where is everyone?" the girl looked at her funny.

    "Where have you been? They're in a battle." She noticed the sword in her hand. "You look like a warrior shouldn't you know?"

    "I just got here… actually…" Tara explained. "So where is this battle?"

    "It's somewhere near Spring Valley." Tara ran off in the direction of the gates. She had to get to Reala. For some reason she felt like something bad was going to happen. She fastened the sword securely around her waist. Soon she was out of breath this place was bigger than it looked. Then she remembered. Nightmaren can fly. She leapt into the air and to her delight she didn't fall face first into the dirt and embarrass herself. She was actually flying! The feeling was so cool she couldn't explain it. No thinking about that now she had to find Reala. As she was flying she heard something flying at her. Before she could do anything something took over her body, throwing her hand onto the hilt of her sword and drawing it. Twisting her body around she swung the sword and the arrow that would have hit her was sliced in two and flew by her harmlessly. She blinked and stared at the sword. Where did that come from? No time to ponder about it she took off in the direction of the Spring Valley.

    No doubt there were snipers everywhere she had to be extremely careful. She flew as fast as she could. Soon she could see the Valley and the dark mass of Maren fighting in it. It was pouring down rain and she landed on the ground nearby. It was littered with the bodies of the dead and wounded. She would find Reala and slip into the battle or something. She was scarred. She didn't know if she could do this. Despite the rain the smell of blood nearly made her gag. She was going to plug her nose but she forgot that she didn't have one. She flouted over the bodies carefully trying not to touch any of them or be spotted. She was getting closer to the battle now she could hear them clearly now. She didn't know exactly how she was going to find Reala in that mob. She had two and she wouldn't stop till she found him and reconciled with him. She kept going looking into the bloody mob and checking all the bodies that fell and that were on the ground. To the trained eye she looked like a lost child but she also looked like a warrior from her movements. Three Nightmare Guards spotted her and identified her as the traitor Eve.

    "You there! Halt in the name of Wizeman." The grey suited on said. Tara turned around real quick to face them.

    "Oh hello…" She smile and waved at them looking from one face to the other. "What a nice day don't you think?" she laughed nervously wiping water from her face. The three exchanged glances and pointed their swords at her.

    "You will come with us or die!" the yellow suited one stated.

    "Come on guys… I'm kind of in a hurry… I don't want any trouble so why don't you turn around and go home."

    "You can't talk you're way out of this." The orange suited one said. Tara shrugged.

    "Can't say I didn't warn you…" She drew her sword and took on a fighting stance almost as if it were instinctual. The grey suited one swung at her and she sidestepped allowing the sword to swoosh by her. He stumbled and Tara kicked him in the butt knocking him over. The yellow suited one was next he drove his sword at her but she defended with her sword pushing him back. She grinned at the Maren and held up the sash that tied up his pants. He looked down to see his pants down by his knees. "And next time please wear underwear…" She grimaced throwing the wet sash back at him. The orange suited one jumped forward, pushing the blade towards Tara's middle. "Too slow!" she jumped up and over him as the blade narrowly missed her. She placed her hand on his head pushing him downward as she flipped over him. She landed on her feet behind him turning around to face him. "What the hell was I thinking… this is great!" he growled and turned to face her.

    "Stand still you bitch!"

    "Well if you're going to be rude about I won't. Not like I was going to anyway…" He ran at her again she moved to the side and stuck her foot out tripping the foolish Maren. She giggled watching them stumble to get back up again off of the slippery muddy ground. "Sorry guys I'd love to stay and humiliate you further but I have to find someone." She flew off away from them continuing her search for Reala.

------------------------------------------------------------------

    Tara kept on looking until she was near a rock wall where she found Reala fighting with another Nightmaren that looked a lot like him. Reala smashed his fist into Scyffer's face sending him into the wall. The wall crumbled and he and the rock fell to the ground. He made sure Scyffer didn't come back out then turned to face her. The battle seemed to vanish around them. Tara's eye began to tear up, she was so happy to see him. Scyffer got back up and looked up at Reala with hatred. His back was turned to him. What a fool did he really think that he had beaten him? He looked around and found his sword picking it up he stood. Reala looked down at her he had missed her so much and she came back. He knew that she would come back to him. He began to descend toward her when Scyffer exploded from the rubble and flew at him. Tara's eyes widened when she saw this. "Reala!! Look out!!" She pointed to the oncoming danger behind him. Reala turned but it was too late. Scyffer's blade was driven into his middle and exited his back. "REALA!!!" Tara screamed in horror. Both Nights and Jackle looked over toward the scream as did everyone else. Scyffer grinned at his father's twisted face.

    "Never turn you're back on the enemy." He stated as he roughly pulled the sword from his father's gut and watched him sink from the sky with a sadistic pleasure. Tara flew up and held onto him to slow his fall. When they reached the ground Reala reached up and touched her cheek.

    "You came back…" Tara's eyes began to pour tears down her delicate cheeks.

    "I had to… Reala I'm so sorry." She looked down at his wound it was gushing blood. Reala coughed and blood trinkled down his mouth. They were sitting in a pool of his blood.

    "At least I got to see you again…" his hand when limp and fell to his side and his eyes rolled back into his head.

    "Reala?" She shook him lightly "Reala!?" She held him close to her and sobbed. Nights' face turned sad as he watched them. Jackle cursed to himself all that work to get her to come back here and she's going to be miserable now. Scyffer scoffed in disgusted as he looked around.

    "What are you fools looking at? Kill the rebels!" No one moved a muscle. Whether it was because the boy just killed Reala or that Eve was cradling his lifeless body in her arms. Nights landed beside her. He couldn't very well tell her everything was going to be alright. The agile young general held up his sword. Fine he'd have to kill the distraction. He jetted down toward Tara ready to cut her down. Tara's eyes opened full of rage and hate. They began to glow red as a red aura flared up around her. She drew her sword and deflected the boys attempt to take her life. The power she welded threw the young Maren backward. He landed on his back a few yards away into a puddle of muddy water. She lay Reala's body down gently and stood up to face Scyffer. He got back up and looked at her. Around her chest erupted a bright red light and the red Ideya appeared. Nights looked on in shock how could she do that?

    "I cannot forgive for what you have done!" her voice was calm and emotionless. She flew at him the Ideya adding speed to her flight. Their swords struck one another. The blows were fierce and no one interfered. Everyone just watched afraid to move. Soon Tara had him against the rock wall. She struck his sword from his hand with one swift blow from her own. She grabbed onto his neck and held him against the wall with her body weight. With her expression blank she drove her hand into his chest. But it rather looked like she had her hand submerged in water. Scyffer yelled out in pain as she moved her hand around before she grabbed onto something. She pulled her hand out holding onto something small and black. She threw it to the ground it hissed and tried to scurry away. But Tara threw her sword at it and nailed it to the ground. It made a little screeching sound before it turned to sludge. She released Scyffer as he looked wide eyed at the pile of sludge under the blade of her sword.

    "Is Wizeman really you're friend when he puts things inside of you that control your mind…?" Scyffer looked up at her looking like a frightened child. He didn't know what to say and just collapsed to his knees. She walked away from him grabbing up her sword and holstered it. She went back to Reala's side and kneeled down next to him. "I made a promise to you Reala that I didn't have a chance to fulfill… I told Wizeman I would give this Ideya to only you and I intend to keep that promise." She pushed a lock of black hair out of his face. She placed her hands around the Ideya and pulled it away from her body. Nights watched her knowing exactly what she was doing. Tara slowly placed the gem close to his body and it fused itself to his chest like Nights had done to him. Tara's fingers then began to glow as it spread over her body and she was engulfed in the bright red light. Only a few seconds later did body returned to normal. She slumped over onto Reala who slowly opened his eyes. Jackle landed nearby and pulled Tara off of Reala to make sure she was okay. She was still breathing and Jackle sighed in relief.

    Reala slowly sat up and touched his gut the wound was gone along with the pain. All that was left of it was a small scar. Nights looked over at him happily. The power of the Ideya had revived him. "I'm alive?" He asked questioningly.

    "All thanks to Tara." Nights smiled as Reala looked over at her. The mage held her unconscious form. The troops began to disband around them. Reala got up all covered in blood, mud, and water. He walked over to over to Scyffer who was sitting against the rock wall with his knees pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Tears streaming down the youths face. Nights and Jackle joined him.

    "I… I couldn't stop myself…" was all the youth could say to him. Reala's angry face faded as he held out a clawed hand to the youth.

    "I know what it's like not to be in control of yourself… and be made to hurt those closest to you…" Scyffer blinked for a moment before he slowly took his fathers hand and was helped up by him. "And if you don't want to go back to Nightmare and have Wizeman put another one of those things inside of you… I'd consider coming with us…" Scyffer looked downward. He couldn't believe they would let him live after all he had done to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

    Days passed before Tara finally woke up. She slowly sat up in the bed she was in. It was Reala's room back at the Rebel base. She could hear some arguing coming from the living area. She got up slowly feeling the ache in her body. She glided forward to the door wearing only her suit. Her vest was folded up on a chair and her boots were sitting next to the chair. She opened the bedroom door and looked out to see Reala and Jackle arguing about Jackle leaving his spell books all over the place. Tara's giggles interrupted them. They both looked over at her. Reala immediately flew over to her. "Are you okay?" He looked down at her.

    "I should be asking you that." She joked.

    "I'm just fine but you've been sleeping for five days." She looked down at the new addition to his wardrobe. She traced her fingers over the gem.

    "I'm just fine now." She said while putting her arms around him. "Reala I'm sorry I said all those things be..." he put a clawed finger to her lips.

    "It's okay." He brushed his hand over her cheek and leaned over kissing her gently. Jackle watched them and picked his books up and went back into his room. Tara pulled away.

    "I missed you so much." He kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck. There they stood kissing for what seemed like an eternity both so happy to be with each other again.

The End… or is it?


End file.
